Quincy DxD
by DarkLord98
Summary: Gods, Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils have always remained at the top of the world's food chain, while regular old humans are the rock bottom. But, what would happen if a human from anot-Okay, okay, enough with the pretentious crap. This is a fanfic about someone who watched all of Bleach and up to Season 3 of DxD getting sent to DxD's start with Quincy powers. Also has The Gamer.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well folks, you have voted, so here it is, Quincy DxD. Now, some of you might have voted thinking that this will be a story full of lemons, oppai and harems, but no, it won't. I'll be attempting to defy the usual cliches that plague the DxD + OC fics on this site, along with some of the stuff from the DxD canon.**

 **And yes, I know that it's not the end of the month yet, but considering the rate that the votes were dropping in, I really didn't see a point to prolong this.**

 **EDIT: Did some minor edits to some Game Data. BTW, currently working on chapter 2, and I'm 1/4 done. Also, just waiting Lliono to beta-read the new chapter for Tower of God.**

"Regular Speech"

' _Thought'_

"I got **'Skills'** for days."

 **(JPN** "Foreign language that the MC doesn't know how to speak, and the author is too lazy to run the dialogue through a translator." **JPN)**

" **Stray Devils, Malicious entities, etc, etc…"**

 _ ***Beings sealed inside of Sacred Gears***_

 **#Phones and other things equivalent to that, including Rating Game announcements, just to get that out of the way.#**

 **[Gamer Data and Skills]**

* * *

' _Well, this certainly wasn't expected.'_ A young man sighed tiredly as he looked at the metallic cross, which glistened as it hung from a metallic bracelet that was attached to his wrist. Now, one might be forgiven for thinking that it was just a fancy Christian accessory, but the text-filled box that floated next to the damn thing sure would break that little assumption.

 **[Observation]**

 **-Quincy Bangle  
Quincy Artifact{Rare]  
A treasured Quincy artifact meant to help Quincies both new and those recovering from grievous injuries to use their powers. This artifact constantly drains Reiryoku from the air to replenish the user's.  
Effect: RP regeneration is increased by 200%. Reduces the cost of [Spirit Weapon Manifestation] by 90%.  
Durability: 1500/1500**

' _C'mon Edward, think. The last thing I remember was a bright light, and BAM, I'm in this alleyway, with a damn Quincy weapon attached to my left hand.'_ Edward thought as he picked himself up from the pavement, pulling the sleeve of his dark grey hoodie to cover the bracelet. He did not want to get targeted by the errand Shinigami, Hollow, or god forbid, Bount. Of course, that was assuming that he _was_ in the Bleach world.

The first order of business would be to find out where and when he was, the _why_ wasn't important, unless some R.O.B decided to shed some light on the situation. And so, he walked out of the alleyway, and instantly saw that he was in Japan, if the Japanese sings atop the different stores were anything to go by. Grimacing, he kept on walking, trying to spot a bookstore of some kind so that he could find a English-to-Japanese dictionary, and then hopefully, absorb it.

Should work, considering how he seemed to have the Gamer, the names and levels floating on top of the different people he saw walk by being clue enough. The only problem that he would encounter would be him not having high enough Intelligence, his own being 29. His Gamer ability at least had the courtesy of showing subtitles of everything that was being said around him, so the only real problem with the language barrier was him not being able to reply back.

And so, he walked around, using **[Observation]** to spot a bookstore. Eventually, he found one, named _"Kishibe Bookstore"_ , with the tagline _"Best bookstore in Kuoh! You name it, chances are that we got it."_ added into the **[Observation's]** description of the store. Edward shrugged at the tagline, he walked into the bookstore, took notice how the clerk was far too engrossed in reading his manga, which was erotic in nature, the lewd expression on the face of a small girl on the manga's cover telling way too much info for his taste.

' _Seriously dude? That's disgusting.'_ Edward grimaced, walking into the depths of the bookstore, completely ignored by the clerk. Edward kept on using his **[Observation]** to spot the book he was looking for.

 **[Observation]**

 **-Japanese-to-English Dictionary  
Skill Book{Common]  
A simple book that contains all the info a Japanese-speaking person would need to communicate English, and vice-versa.  
Stat Requirement: INT 5 or higher  
Price: 3000 Yen  
Durability: 80/90**

' _And bingo was his name-o~!'_ Edward thought, taking a quick look around him before showing the book into his **[Inventory]**. He didn't have the money to pay for it, so he'd just take it now, and drop a big tip when or if he ever did business here again.

Carefully yet confidently, he walked out of the shop. If he had acted overly cautious, as if he sneaking, then the clerk might have actually noticed him. The best way to act in that kind of situation was to act like he wasn't out of place.

 **[Through your illegal action, the Passive Skill "Thievery" and the Active Skill "Theft" have been created!]**

 **Thievery: Why bother paying for something that you can get yourself with less effort?**  
 **Passive Skill Effect: {+5% chance of succeeding in theft-related skills}**  
 **Passive Skill LV: 1**  
 **EXP: 0/100**

 **Theft: five-finger discount.**  
 **Active Skill Effect: {The user obtains one of the items on the target's person, the chances of succeeding without being noticed is the User's LV + the Skills LV – the target's LV.}**  
 **Active Skill LV: 1**  
 **EXP: 0/100**

Releasing a breath of relief that he didn't realize he had been holding, Edward decided to relocate to another alley to absorb the book he just stole, and check if that made any changes to his stat sheet. Actually, he might as well check what skills he had, maybe the addition of the Quincy Bangle added something else.

After entering the alley, Edward took a quick glance to both sides, and then pressed Confirm when he was presented with the option to learn the stolen book. Edward took a deep breath as he felt and saw some kind of energy surround the stolen book, disintegrating into bunches of ones and zeroes, which then floated into his head.

 **[You can now understand, speak and write in Japanese!]**

"That's great, now then, **[Status]**." He said, ignoring the message that floated in front of him.

 **[Status]**

 **{Human/Quincy}  
Edward Smith LV: 5**  
 **EXP: 0/500**

 **HP: 70**  
 **MP: 100**  
 **RP: 107**

 **STR: 11**  
 **INT: 29**  
 **VIT: 10**  
 **WIS: 28**  
 **DEX: 12**  
 **AGI: 10**

 **Points: 0**

 **Perks/Buffs/Debuffs:**  
 **Quincy Reishi manipulation: {Skills will require less RP. RP regeneration increases by 25%]**

' _Okay, so no changes there. But what about_ _ **[Skills]**_ _?'_ Edward scratched his chin in thought, and was quite surprised when the Stat window changed to another window.

 **[Skills:]**

 **Gamer's Mind |?|  
Passive LV: MAX**

 **Gamer's Body |?|  
Passive LV: MAX**

 **Thievery |?|**  
 **Passive Skill LV: 1**  
 **EXP: 0/100**

 **Archery |?|** **  
** **Passive Skill LV: 2** **  
** **EXP: 35/200**

 **Observation |?|  
Active/Passive LV: 2  
Exp: 30/200**

 **ID Create |?|  
Active LV: 1  
Exp: 0/100**

 **ID Escape |?|  
Active LV: 1  
Exp: 0/100**

 **Theft |?|** **  
** **Active Skill LV: 1**  
 **EXP: 0/100**

 **Spirit Weapon Manifestation |?|  
Class Requirement: Quincy  
Active Skill LV: 1  
EXP: 0/100**

 **Hirenkyaku |?|  
Class Requirement: Quincy  
Active Skill LV: 1  
EXP: 0/100**

' _Okay then, so this thing responds to mental commands as well.'_ He nodded, rather impressed with that function. Although, he suspected that the system would respond to mental commands only when it came to Menu commands, and any mind-related skills, like telepathy or telekinesis.

' _Alright then, next I should try and find out for certain where I am.'_ Edward thought to himself, walking out of the alleyway, only to stop dead in his tracks as his eyes locked onto a couple that was walking on the other side of the street.

 **[Observation]**

 **{Human}  
Issei Hyodou LV: 4**  
 **EXP: 10/400**

 **HP: 50**  
 **MP: 20**  
 **RP: 40**

 **STR: 7  
INT: 6  
VIT: 8  
WIS: 7  
DEX: 7  
AGI: 5**

 **No matter how you looked at it, Issei Hyodou was a no good slacker who only had one goal: To become a Harem King, truly a lowly excuse of a human. However, despite his ambition, he has shown no effort to actually accomplish that goal. But, unlike many others who dream of building a harem, Issei intends to build it not out of mere sex-crazed harlots and mindless sex, but out of people he truly loved and understanding. Too bad he has no attractive qualities outside of a kind heart.**

 **However, despite how much of a trash he is, he possesses one of the 13 Longinus Sacred gears, the Boosted Gear, not that he knows that.**

 **EXP Yield: 1200**  
 **Item Drops: Human corpse{Crafting Material set].**

* * *

 **[Observation]**

 **{Fallen Angel}  
Raynare LV: 21**  
 **EXP: 450/2100**

 **HP: 320**  
 **MP: 130**  
 **RP: 289**

 **Once a faithful child of the heavens, one of the many who bore the virtue of Diligence, Raynare fell to the sin of Wrath when she saw the monstrous acts committed by Gilles de Rais, her anger towards his un-ethical acts and utter betrayal of the faith and trust that the people put on him. After her descension, she was cast out of Heaven and entered the folds of the Grigori, where she found acceptance and like-minded individuals. Currently, she and her comrades are in Kuoh under the orders of Azazel to observe and recruit any Sacred Gears that weren't already a part of the Devil Faction.**

 **However, their orders were intercepted by Kokabiel and slightly altered to "Don't let any Sacred Gears fall in the hands of the Devil Faction." In order to re-ignite the flames of the Great War.**

 **[The Level difference is too big for any additional info]**

 **EXP Yield: 2100**  
 **Item Drops: Raynare's massacre outfit{Equipment set, female only], 2 Fallen angel wings{Accessory/Crafting Material], Fallen Angel corpse{Crafting Material set].**

* * *

' _OKAY THEN, so I'm in DxD… fuck my luck.'_ Edward sighed in defeat. While yeah, he was somewhat glad that he didn't end up on a world that had a god-damn Nazi Ghost invasion in its future, but couldn't he have landed on a world that he was at least somewhat well-informed about, instead of this light Hentai with a loose plot. And the latest thing that he had watched about DxD was the conclusion of that Arc where Asia got kidnapped, _again_ , only this time by a Devil who not only was achin' for a rapin', but also had an urgin' for virgins, along with a fetish for corrupting said holy virgins into his sex slaves.

And if he read the Wiki correctly, apparently Lucifer also has a Sacred Gear that can perfectly revive anyone, so yay, dead enemies would come back, as long as their souls were intact…

'… _Wait a minute…'_ Edward looked down at his left wrist, where his Quincy Bangle was still covered by his sleeve. If Quincy powers worked the same way that they do in Bleach, then if he managed to get the final shot on any bad guys, then they couldn't be brought back by Grandpappy Lucifer's Sacred Gear.

' _Theorize about the metaphysics of soul disintegration later, focus on following Issei and Raynare, and maybe stopping the idiot from dying.'_ Edward shook his head, looking back to the other end of the street, and he wasn't surprised to see that the two had already disappeared. But that wouldn't be too big of a hassle, the sun was already setting, so they should be heading to the park by now, if they weren't already there. Now he'd just need directions.

"Ah, good sir, could you give me directions to the local park, I have a friend waiting for me." Edward said, walking up to one of the people on the street. He didn't bother taking a good look at the older man, but from the way he was dressed, gray suit, it was obvious that he didn't have anything to do with the supernatural.

"Uh, sure, the park is that way." The older man said, pointing to the left from the direction of the alley before walking off.

Edward retreated back to the alley. He highly doubted that he'd be in time to do anything if he walked, so he'd have to do things the bird way. "Let's hope this works, **[ID Create]**." He smiled in satisfaction as the people he saw walking about disappeared and the world was gained a transparent gray tint to it. Now he just hoped that when he used **[ID Escape]** , he wouldn't be thrown back into this alley.

" **[Hirenkyaku]**!" Edward shouted as blue panels appeared beneath his feet, causing him to float above the ground level. Deciding to really test this out, Edward jumped upwards, and was quite pleased to find out that he didn't fall back down.

"Okay then, let's see how this puppy handles." Edward smiled as he jumped out of the alleyway, and started flying towards the direction of the park, enjoying the feeling of the wind rushing through his hair. And in less than 5 minutes, his feet touched down onto the top of the stairs that led to the fountain where Issei died.

' _Probably shouldn't risk taking her on in a clearing, not with her aerial superiority.'_ With that plan in mind, Edward moved into the thick forest that surrounded the area. After finding a spot from where he had a clear shot at the fountain area, he pulled back the sleeve that covered his Bangle.

"Okay then, so all I gotta do is…" he channeled the energy he felt while using **[Hirenkyaku]** towards the Bangle, causing the artifact, and him, to shine brightly with a blue light. As the light surrounding him faded, he could see that he was now dressed in a white tunic with blue accents, and a metallic bow attached to his left arm.

 **[Observation]**

 **-Bangle Heilig Bogen  
** **Quincy Spirit Weapon.  
** **A basic Quincy weapon that is deployed from the Quincy Bangle, along with a traditional Quincy garb.  
** **Effect: +20 to AGI and DEX. +10 to STR and VIT. +15 HP  
** **DMG: amount of RP used to form arrows+INT+DEX  
** **Durability: 1500/1500{Linked to the durability of the Quincy Bangle]**

"Okay then, that should even things a bit, **[ID Escape]**." Edward quickly crouched down as the Illusion Barrier shattered, revealing that he had arrived just in time. He could see Issei and Raynare coming to a stop before the fountain.

 **[Urgent quest: "Pierced Angel" has been created!]**  
 **Issei Hyodou has been targeted by the Fallen Angel Raynare, and is about to be killed. Will you allow it to happen, or will you interfere?**

 **[Objectives]**  
 **\- Alert "Rias Gremory" and her peerage of the aftermath.  
\- Survive.**

 **Rewards:**  
 **Success: 1000 EXP** **, +? Reputation with "Rias Gremory"** **.**  
 **Failure: High chance of Death**

 **[Optional Objectives:]  
** **\- Keep "Issei Hyodou" alive. {Reward: 1200 EXP, Quincy Cross(x1)** **, +1000 reputation with "Issei Hyodou", +50 reputation with "Draig", +1200 reputation with "Rias Gremory".** **]  
** **\- Drive "Raynare" off or kill her.** **{Reward: 3300 EXP, Seele Schneider(x5), +? Reputation with "Rias Gremory", -? Reputation with "Raynare".]  
\- Warn "Rias Gremory" of the impeding danger that awaits this town. {Reward: 400 EXP, Ginto ****(x20),** **+? Reputation with "Rias Gremory".]**

' _Okay then, can't screw this up.'_ He formed an arrow, and drew the bowstring back with his right arm, ready to let loose. He doubted that his arrows could do any real damage to Raynare, but he at least hoped to do _some_ damage to the fallen angel. Possibly enough damage to consider her defeated, since he did need her alive, if only to not fuck the timeline more than he was going to.

From where he was hiding, he could tell that Raynare had seemingly said her final line, as Issei seemed to be confused about what she said, all the while Raynare smiled like a wolf that was about to jump the rabbit. She then floated off the ground and started her transformation.

' _Oh for fuck's sake. I know that some Angels fall because of lust, but c'mon! Have some decency!'_ Edward rolled his eyes as Raynare's clothes practically vaporized off of her body, along with the disguise of Yuma Amano, her body grew in height, certain _assets_ rounded out, her body matured from that of a young highschooler to that of a mature woman. Next, her wings bursted out of her back, their black coloration announcing her Fallen nature to all who saw them. But regardless of that, Edward would admit that if the mere outer layer was to be judged, Raynare was quite a beauty.

Too bad she was anything _but_ beautiful on the inside. And now, any and all attractiveness that Raynare had was tarnished by what Edward would only deign to call _"S &M fetish bikini"_. Seriously, even a simple T-shirt and slacks would have made her look great, but that trash on her simply made her look like utter shit.

After her transformation was complete, instead of being a professional, not that she was one to begin with, Raynare started talking to Issei, who had fallen flat on his ass, utterly confused and probably aroused by the sudden transformation that he saw.

And so, Edward decided to take his shot, leveled his Heilig Bogen at Raynare who was admiring the pink cloth bracelet Issei had bought her, drew the string back, and let loose.

* * *

"I'll treasure it for-WHAT!" Raynare shouted as she barely managed to dodge the arrow that had come out of nowhere. She stopped midair as she attempted to spot whoever had shot that arrow. She wasn't expecting any interference with this mission. But who interfered? She quickly discarded the possibility of one of the Devils in this town being the attacker, as they didn't dare to break their precious treaty with them and the Angels. One of the Strays then? Definitely a possibility.

' _But before I go after this intruder…'_ Her eyes strayed towards Issei, who was still on the ground, but now his eyes were glued onto her, and this time, it was (mostly) because she was flying. She still had her mission from Lord Kokabiel to complete, and killing this human wouldn't take nothing more than a single spear.

And so, she formed a light spear in her hand, but before she could fire it, more arrows came at her. Cursing, she spun her spear to block the arrows. However, when those arrows made contact with her spear, they did something she hadn't expected, and disintegrated, along with her spear. _'What kind of spell can just destroy Holy energy?'_ Raynare thought, a bit scared at the possibility of this being the ability of a Sacred Gear, and even more afraid of this kind of Sacred Gear falling into the hands of the Devils.

With that thought in mind, she formed another spear and threw it at where the arrows had come from. If these arrows could destroy weapons forged by Holy Energy, then what would they do to her, one of those created by God?

* * *

' _Well, that was interesting.'_ Edward thought as he drew his bowstring back. While he knew that Heilig Pfeils could destroy souls, he didn't know that two of them could destroy a Fallen Angel's spear. But, he put that thought to the back of his mind as he formed another arrow, willing it to separate into three at command, and let loose, then used **[Hirenkyaku]** to move away from his spot to avoid the spear.

' _Separate.'_ He commanded as the spear came close to the arrow, and he took joy as it split into three, which continued their flight, unaffected by the spear. He knew that he shouldn't try anything too fancy, lest he break his Bangle. His goal wasn't to win, just to survive and cause enough of a ruckus for either Rias or Sona, or possibly one of their servants to notice the commotion, which shouldn't be that hard, if he just kept egging Raynare on with this hit-and-run tactic.

She considered herself above humans, so what better way to cause a commotion than to make her angry enough to resort to an overkill.

Raynare was surprised when the arrow that came to meet her spear separated into three, and she made an attempt to dodge them, only for one of them to manage to clip her wing. **[-45 HP. 275/320]** However, instead of a slight cut and a small amount of pain that should have come from such a small cut, it felt like her whole wing was on fire, being doused in napalm. A pain-filled scream tore from her vocal cords as she stumbled onto the ground, her hands reaching for her damaged left wing.

Edward smiled as the scream of pain reached his ears, and possibly even beyond that. It felt _good_ that he, a mere human was able to cause such great pain to a being that wouldn't be hampered by the mere passing of time or wounds that would put down a normal human. So it would seem that Heilig Pfeils also caused great pain to Fallen Angels as well as Hollows, makes sense, he supposed. After all, both races were corrupted in a sense, so by the same logic, Devils would be in even more pain.

* * *

However, while Edward was feeling great about his success, he had ignored that him and Raynare weren't alone in the park, for they had a spectator, one who knew nothing of the supernatural world, and even less about what was happening.

"Yuma-chan!" Issei shouted as she ran to Raynare, checking if she was okay, unaware that he was like a clueless rabbit that had run right into a wolf's den.

Said wolf at first owlishly blinked at the situation, before her mind restarted as a cruel smile made its way onto her lips. Now she had a chance to take out both her target and this intruder. She'd just have to play this carefully. Although she was still in well enough condition to fly away, she wasn't in the right condition to fight against someone who could just blow apart her weapons before they reached their target. She'd at least need help from two other Fallen Angels.

She quickly grabbed Issei by his arm, bent said arm so that he was in front of her and formed another light spear, this one poised at Issei's throat. Issei didn't even have a chance, not with Raynare's superhuman strength.

"Come out of hiding if you want this pervert to live, and throw away your bow!" Raynare shouted towards the woods, her eyes jumping all over the place in an attempt to spot her opponent. She couldn't afford to take another arrow to her wings, not if she wanted to escape.

' _Dammit Issei, now was NOT the time to think with your dick.'_ Edward seethed as he refused to move from behind a tree. And it wasn't like he could shoot Issei with his Heilig Pfeils, not with the risk of actually killing him and Draig for good. Best that he let her kill him herself, additional EXP and a proper Quincy cross be damned!

Oh sure, he could have deactivated his Bangle and when he got close enough, form another one and kill her, but he wouldn't even get the chance to from a Heilig Pfeil before a spear would make its home into his chest.

And yes, while there was that slight chance of getting brought back to life by either Rias or Sona, he didn't want to get brought back to life as a mere servant, especially not to someone like Rias. Call him paranoid, but the way she got her Peerage members was too much of a lucky occurrence. Once is chance, twice is a coincidence, but not three, not four, but _EIGHT_ times, with all Peerage members who were either dead, knocking on death's door or abandoned, not to mention that all of said eight were either part of a strong supernatural race, gifted with a powerful or useful Sacred Gear or a Holy Sword, or in one case, both, with the additional immunity to said race's major weakness.

So no, he'd rather keep his free will, just like he kept his mouth shut as he hid behind a tree waiting for Raynare to kill Issei so he could finish the damn Quest. Not that she would, not before she could escape, as she knew that the damn pervert served as a good enough meatshield to stop him from shooting more Heilig Pfeils at her.

As Raynare was met with silence, she growled in anger. "I said come out or I'll kill him, don't even think I won't do it!" She shouted, her spear drawing blood from a non-fatal vein as it dug into Issei's skin. Considering how the intruder had refused to show themselves, Raynare was certain in her assumption that the intruder was a human, their kind always did sacrifice others of their kin to advance their own goals. Although, this damn idiot seemed to have some value to the human that had managed to hurt her wings, so she could use him to draw the human out so she could kill them both.

But, perhaps this human wasn't the only one here, perhaps there were others who would take advantage of her lack of awareness. And besides that, the Devils were bound to notice her Warding field she had set up to keep humans away, and she couldn't afford that kind of a battle, not if she wanted to get out alive.

So she'd have to compromise.

"Listen well you human, I'm currently strapped for time, and I'm willing to let you live if you merely allow me to finish my job and leave." She put as much authority and confidence into her voice as she stood up, keeping Issei's body in front of her. "Judging by how you've been avoiding a direct battle, you know that I can kill you with my bare hands." She added, hoping that her words would dissuade the human from continuing the fight.

Edward didn't say anything, more than content on letting Raynare get her dirty deed done, after all, it merely helped him. And it wasn't like the damn pervert would object to the results of this excursion. At least, not after a day, god knows the moron would be busy fantasizing about building his own Harem, Edward merely hoped that the moron wouldn't take after his master in regards to recruiting strategies.

Taking the silence as agreement, Raynare started slowly moving towards the edge of the park that was in the same direction as her base. Although she would never admit it, she needed to cut down on the time and distance she had to spend getting to her base. Issei simply hung limp, allowing himself to be dragged by Raynare. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He had just managed to get a date, and it went pretty damn well in his opinion, only for it to turn into him being used as a hostage by his girlfriend.

Dammit, if he was going to die, then he was making sure that he wouldn't die alone. He'd take his monster of a date with him to hell!

"HEY ARCHER! TAKE THE DAMN SHOT!" And so, drawing up whatever shred of courage he had, he shouted before he pushed his head forward, the spear cutting a more than fatal wound through his neck, shocking both Raynare and Edward as blood ebbed from Issei's throat like a leaky hose.

' _Well, that was something.'_ Edward shrugged as he watched Issei bleed out. He had no obligation to fulfill his last wish, but he did admit that the way Issei chose to die was a bit more bad-ass than getting shanked by a Fallen Angel in S &M fetish gear.

Seeing that her meatshield was dead, she decided to cut her losses, and take this opportunity to escape so she could warn her people of this Sacred Gear that could destroy Holy energy. She dropped Issei's corpse like a hot potato and flew off as fast as she could and then some.

And as Raynare left the park, the warded field she had put up disappeared, the dark skies replaced by the beautiful setting sun, something that Edward was glad to see as he walked to the edge of the forest, shielding his eyes as a piece of paper glowed red as it flew out of Issei's pocket.

' _Well then, it's showtime,'_ Edward thought as the piece of paper formed the Gremory seal near Issei's body, before it descended, materializing Rias Gremory as it went down.

 **[Observation]**

 **{Devil}  
/Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess\  
Rias Gremoty LV: 41**  
 **EXP: 1250/4100**

 **HP: 510**  
 **MP: 580**  
 **RP: 337**

 **[The Level difference is too big for any additional info]**

 **EXP Yield: 4100**  
 **Item Drops: 2 Devil wings{Accessory/Crafting Material], 1 Gremory/Bael clan Devil corpse{Crafting Material set].**

"So, it's you who summoned me." She noted with a slightly sad tone as she looked down at Issei's corpse. Edward didn't know if she was genuinely sad because she didn't like people dying, or sad because of something else.

"Well then, aren't you going to convert him?" Edward asked, making his presence known, which caused Rias to turn towards him in shock and suspicion.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking him over, momentarily stopping to stare at his Heilig Bogen. Why was what appeared to be an exorcist in her and Sona's territory? The Church should have notified them of sending one. But, if they didn't, then perhaps he was a Stray…

"Hey now, no need to get hostile, I just want to chat." Edward said, putting his arms up in a placating manner. He knew that he couldn't win against her. The stat difference, not to mention the difference in combat experience was too big.

"And what would a man of the church have to chat with a Devil?" She asked, crossing her arms as she gave Edward a pointed look.

"Well, first off, I'm not a man of the church, I'm my own man, and what I have to share you is the information regarding the death of the Perverted idiot in front of you, and no, it wasn't because he got too frisky with a chick." Edward said, surprising Rias slightly. From the way Edward was dressed, she had assumed him to be at least a former exorcist.

"I know that Fallen Angels killed him for his Sacred Gear." She said, looking at Issei's corpse. She could feel the Holy energy that lingered around his wound.

"Ah, so you knew about it beforehand, but do you know who ordered and what their goal is?" Edward asked, his dislike for Gremory growing in size. So she knew that a Fallen Angel was coming for one of the people who lived in her territory, and allowed said person to be killed in cold blood. And the excuse of maintaining the treaty did nothing to make Rias look any better in his eyes, it made her look even worse. So instead of confronting the target and explain the situation and offer them to join her Peerage, she allowed them to die and then recruit them without giving them the chance to refuse.

"And you do?" Rias asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Believe it or don't, it doesn't matter to me." Edward shrugged. "See, Hyodou was killed by the orders of Kokabiel, and his goal is to reignite the great war." He said, taking in Rias' disbelieving face. "Which should be real easy, considering that this town holds not only one but _two_ siblings of the Maou." Edward added.

"And how did you find this information?" Rias would've been _so_ grateful if she had Sona with her, she was the one of them who was good at reading people.

"How is irrelevant. Just know that I know things that no mortal man should know. Speaking of which, you might want to revive the perverted idiot, I'm sure he'll be useful with your little… _"marital"_ problem." Edward said, before he used **[Hirenkyaku]** to take off, leaving Rias in a rather flustered state.

 **[Urgent quest: "Pierced Angel" has been completed!]**

 **[Objectives]**  
 **\- Alert "Rias Gremory" and her peerage of the aftermath: COMPLETED! {+20 Reputation with "Rias Gremory".]  
\- Survive: COMPLETED! {+1000 EXP]  
\- Keep "Issei Hyodou" alive: FAIL!  
** **\- Drive "Raynare" off or kill her: COMPLETED!** **{Reward: 3300 EXP, Seele Schneider(x5), +80 Reputation with "Rias Gremory", -230 Reputation with "Raynare".]  
\- Warn "Rias Gremory" of the impeding danger that awaits this town: COMPLETED! {Reward: 400 EXP, Ginto ****(x20),** **+120 Reputation with "Rias Gremory".]**

 **[Edward Smith has reached LV11!]**  
 **Current EXP:** **200/1100**

' _Hot diggity, that's some good EXP.'_ Edward grinned as he flew through the skies. If Raynare's level was any indication, then as he was right now, he was probably higher-leveled than Freed, probably nearing Dohnaseek's. But, just cause he had a higher level didn't mean that he was stronger. But, he could train up, grind on some ID monsters to the point that he could invest some stat points.

 **[For planning ahead to increase your odds of survival, you gain 2 WIS and 2 INT!]**

"Well, that's a good way to start things off. Now then, time for some stealth, **[ID Create]**." It was for the best if he didn't let himself be continuously tracked by Devils or the Fallen Angels. He couldn't afford to be caught with his pants down.

* * *

 **AN: That's all folks! Now, before any of you jump at my throat, complaining about A mere human driving off a Fallen Angel, among other things, hear me out. First off, that's racist. Okay, okay, jokes aside, the first reason is that Edward played it safe, he kept to the shadows, which combined with the effect the Heilig Pfeils have on Holy energy, served to create this image of a boogeyman in Raynare's head.**

 **Oh sure, in close range, she would have crushed Edward's head like a grape, but Edward made sure to keep the fight at a range, and furthermore, he stayed in the trees, so Raynare couldn't take advantage of her ability to fly to make the fight a melee one. And secondly, Raynare couldn't afford to simply assume that Edward was the only one she was fighting.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter, here's Edward's Stat sheet at the end of the Chapter:**

 **{Human/Quincy}  
Edward Smith LV: 11**  
 **EXP: 200/1100**

 **HP: 130**  
 **MP: 120**  
 **RP: 115**

 **STR: 11**  
 **INT: 31**  
 **VIT: 10**  
 **WIS: 32**  
 **DEX: 12**  
 **AGI: 10**

 **Points: 18**

 **Perks/Buffs/Debuffs:**  
 **Quincy Reishi manipulation: {Skills will require less RP. RP regeneration increases by 25%]**

 **Also, since Akame Ga Kill has ended, expect me to start updating "What goes around, comes around?" again. And since story ideas are _STILL_ brewing in my head, I might just make a little miscellaneous box where I post the first chapter of each story idea, and if you guys like it enough, I'll make it a full one.**

 **Also, yes, Quincy-Edward does have a "bit" of bias towards Rias and Sona. But seriously, if you think about it, Rias is _WAY_ too lucky with her peerage members for it all to be a coincidence, especially if you consider the situations surrounding those recruitments. Now, I'm not saying that Rias engineered the shitty situations of her Peerage members, as she does care about, well, as much as a Devil seems capable of, as instead of getting them any sort of psychiatric help, she kept them in their broken states.**

 **But then again, I don't know if there even is a shrink capable of handling _those_ hot messes. But despite all that, keep this in mind: While I do not aim to make this a bashing fic, I will be deconstructing some of the stuff I noticed about the DxD world, or at least as far as I've seen, which is somewhere around the time that some sort of doppelganger Issei appears, brainwashes Rias, and gives her a copy of Boosted Gear... apparently.**

 **Oi vey, I think I'll need some help with this fic...**

 **Also, I got a bit of inspiration for this fic from Fate/Zero Abridged(the one where PurpleEyes plays Lancelot) and Fahad09's "A Demon Lord's Hero" , and yes, Fate/Stay Night _kind of_ gave me a bit more inspiration to write about Quincies, but not all that much, as you can see from the length of this chapter.**

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter:  
** What kind of Vollstandig you think fits Quincy-Edward?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi guys, DL98 here with anew chapter of Quincy DxD! But ho damn, you guys really like this story, I mean, even with the rather short length, this story still got more reviews, favorites and follows than "United We Stand", and I'm really impressed.**

 **Also, Lliono, my former Beta Reader is going to through a rough patch, so he's unable to continue being my Beta Reader, so good news, there's a spot open.**

 **Now onto the story!**

"Regular Speech"

' _Thought'_

"I got **'Skills'** for days."

 **(JPN** "Foreign language that the MC doesn't know how to speak, and the author is too lazy to run the dialogue through a translator." **JPN)**

" **Stray Devils, Malicious entities, etc, etc…"**

 _ ***Beings sealed inside of Sacred Gears***_

 **#Phones and other things equivalent to that, including Rating Game announcements, just to get that out of the way.#**

 **[Gamer Data and Skills]**

* * *

"So, how did it go?" a young bespectacled woman with her black hair set into a short bob cut asked as her violet eyes looked at Rias Gremory who had just entered the Student Council Room. To all normal students of Kuoh Academy, she was Souna Shitori, but to any Devil, or anyone high up in any organization that dealt with the supernatural, she was Sona Sitri, the heir of the Sitri clan, and the little sister of Serafall Leviathan.

"It went well… I suppose." Rias sighed as she massaged her temples as her mind went back to the park, where she got her newest Peerage member, and met the… odd exorcist.

"You suppose? Was there something wrong about the Hyodou boy?" Sona asked, moving from the office table to the coffee table, motioning Rias to take a seat, while motioning her Queen, Tsubaki Shinra to get some tea ready. She had a feeling that this was going to take a while.

"No, Issei merged with the Evil Piece without a problem, but he wasn't the only one in the park." Rias explained sitting on the couch across from her friend. Thankfully she had gotten to Issei quickly enough. The Fallen Angel knew that Devils would gladly revive someone killed by them as a Devil, which is why they used their Light Spears to do the deed, as the holy energy from the spears would linger in the body after the kill, spreading across the body, thus preventing resurrection.

"Two? So which piece did you use?" Sona asked, somewhat miffed that she had missed a Sacred Gear that would warrant a hitjob from the Fallen Angels. To both her and Rias' knowledge, there were only _two_ Sacred Gears worth targeting, and she knew that the Fallen had targeted the other one at a different location.

"You misunderstand, the other one wasn't dead, or even injured." Rias shook her head. "If anything, he looked like an exorcist, albeit he was…odd for an exorcist." She continued, remembering the garbs the young man wore. They looked like something that an Asian monk would wear, not a western man, which combined with his attitude and behavior made him an enigma.

"Odd? In what way?" Sona asked, furrowing her brow. The way Rias was talking made it sound like a stray exorcist had gotten into the city. Whether he was the one responsible for Hyodou's death or not didn't matter, she'd take him for questioning either way.

"Well, to start off, he looked western, but he was dressed in what looked like a chinese tunic." Sona nodded, agreeing that an exorcist in a chinese tunic did sound odd, noting to herself to ask for a more in-depth description of this man from Rias later.

"And then there's what he said, that Issei's death _"_ _wasn't because he got too frisky with a chick_ _"_ as he put it, which combined how he called him a _"Perverted Idiot"_ , like he knew him well." Rias huffed. She thought that the attention Issei showed to the female figure was adorable, like a puppy who was looking at a juicy bone.

"To be fair, anyone who spent even a modicum of time watching him even for a while would come to that conclusion." Sona said, thinking to herself how the nickname was a perfect match for Hyodou, whom, along with the rest of the Pervert Trio caused her Student Council quite the headache, in the form of complaints from a majority of female students whenever the trio were caught peeping, which was, unfortunately, a _very_ common event.

Oh, how she would have _loved_ to boot them out of the school, but sadly, every single time, Rias voted against it, albeit through her family, saying that there wasn't anything wrong with being interested in graceful figures. Now, if the trio kept their _"enthusiasm"_ and _"interest"_ of the female body to themselves, and off the school grounds, then she wouldn't have a problem, but when the trio constantly kept leering at students, peeping whenever club members were changing their clothes, even going so far as stuffing themselves into an empty locker, she had a _VERY_ big problem with it.

And that was why she, and the teachers turned a blind eye whenever the club members enacted their own form of punishment on the three reprobates, since if they couldn't get rid of them by kicking them out, then they'd let the trio get so soundly beat that they will either fix their behaviors, or drop out, at which point, they would no longer be her problem, and neither would the paperwork they caused.

"Well, how about this; He also said that these orders to kill Issei came from Kokabiel." Rias said, noticing how both Sona and Tsubaki froze momentarily at the mention of the Fallen Angel, and she couldn't blame them, Kokabiel was one of the people in charge of Grigori. And combined with the other claim that the odd exorcist had made, then it painted a very grim future.

"What reason would one of the Grigori's leaders have in ordering a hit on someone in our city?" Sona asked, pushing her glasses up. The Grigori for the most part, recruited Sacred Gear users, killing those who didn't agree to join wasn't that uncommon, but in those cases, it happened in a city that wasn't governed by a member of the Pillars, not to mention the heirs of two powerful ones.

"If this person's information is correct…Kokabiel's goal is restarting the Great war." Rias said with a solemn tone. As much as she wanted to say that what the odd exorcist said was jumping the gun, she could see why Kokabiel would be using this city to restart the war.

After all, what better way to anger the two strongest Maous than going for their family?

"…" Sona took a sharp breath as she thought about the implications of what this Rias just told her. If this information was true, and Kokabiel's aim was to restart the Great war, then it would be a bombastic explosion, one that would leave no doubt that the Fallen Angel were the culprits, thus drawing the Devil faction to a war against the Grigori, and then the Angel faction would intervene to try and stop the fighting and to protect humans.

But if this was true, how did this human become aware of it? Was he a part of Kokabiel's faction? Or one of the other Grigori leaders' factions?

"Rias, did this man say anything else, anything that would indicate his current location?" Sona asked with urgency. Before they even entertained the thought of telling their families about the possibility of a Grigori leader launching an attack on this city with the intent of igniting a war that would cause not only the extinction of Fallen Angels, but Devils, Angels, Humans and everything else, they needed to find this man, whom apparently knew about this, quite in-depth, _alive_ and more importantly, _still human_.

If they killed him and brought him back as a Devil, then his testimony and information would be meaningless, as there was no way in the world that the Angels, or the remaining leaders of Grigori, if they weren't in on the plan that is, would believe that Kokabiel was planning to restart the Great War, they'd more than likely just see it as the Devils trying to make an excuse to attack the Grigori.

"No, he didn't say anything about where he would stay, nor his name." Rias shook her head, forgetting to mention that their mystery man also knew about her engagement to Riser, but it was such a minor detail in comparison to the possibility of the great war starting again.

* * *

 **[Back with Edward…]**

' _Well, this place sure has seen better days…'_ Edward thought as he stepped down onto the grass, looking at the run-down mansion in front of him, moss and other greenery covering a good portion of the building, cracks along the concrete, paint shipping, and in some places outright missing. All in all, the property around the mansion wasn't all that bad if you wanted privacy, or lure some unsuspecting idiots to chow down on.

Edward faintly remembered that this place was where the Stray Devil Viser had made her nest, and considering how he was in the need of a place to stay, and some extra levels, this would kill two birds with one stone.

Oh sure, she would probably be a tough opponent for a normal human, but he felt… _reasonably_ secure in his chances of victory. All he'd need to do is avoid the titty acid-spray and claws, and he'd be fine.

"God, I just hope she won't act like her anime counterpart." Edward mumbled as he covered his face with his hand. Although she was really nothing more than a footnote, he couldn't forget her… _eccentric_ behavior when she was getting pounded by Rias' peerage.

* * *

 **[New Quest triggered:** **A Crusad-** **Nonono, we don't use that word anymore, it's, as the americans say,** _ **peacekeeping…**_ **]  
** **You're currently looking for a place to crash at, and wouldn't you know it, there's this nice little mansion who nobody's living in, right in the middle of nowhere. There's just this** _ **one little**_ **…** _ **"pest"**_ **to take care of.**

 **[Objectives]**  
 **\- Clear the house of its current occupant.** **  
** **\- Survive.**

 **Rewards:**  
 **Success: 1200 EXP, Seele Schneider(x5)**  
 **Failure: Possibility of Rape and a high chance of Death**

 **[Optional Objectives:]** **  
** **\- ?. {Reward: 300 EXP, 1 Skill Book.]  
\- Take out the target without alerting her to your presence. {Reward: 2200 EXP, Quincy Cross(x1), 2 Skill Books.]**

* * *

' _Well, I suppose I should have expected this.'_ Edward thought as he accepted the quest and disengaged the Illusion Barrier, causing the world around him to shatter like a glass, making the world around him look like a filter had been removed.

' _Right then, time to think of a plan…'_ Edward scratched his chin in thought as he started looking for any broken windows or holes that he could fit through. Even though he knew that he wasn't going to clear that secondary optional objective, that didn't mean that he would just charge in like a complete numpty. Oh sure, Rias and her Peerage made short work of Viser, but he was just a human, and alone on top of that, so no, he couldn't and wouldn't just charge in and demand her to fight him fair and square.

Leave honor and pride to the god-damn heroes and knights in shining armor, if winning took some dirty deeds and misdirection, he'd do it in a heartbeat. Honor was for the idiots, and those who were strong enough to afford it, and Edward knew that he was neither of those.

' _Dammit, I don't see any broken windo- Oh wait, I can just break in with an Illusion Barrier!'_ he silently raged, slapping himself in the face for not immediately noticing the most obvious entry tool in his arsenal. He'd just deploy an Illusion Barrier, use Hirenkyaku to jump onto the roof, cut a hole with a Seele Schneider, enter and then use ID Escape.

And if that doesn't work, then screw it, he'd just cut a hole on the upper floor, since unless he remembered it wrong, Viser stayed in the first floor, since her gargantuan lower body would probably put too much strain on the upper floors.

' _Okay then, it's go time.'_ he thought, activating **[ID Create]** , the world around him once gain gaining a static-like filter over it, before he used Hirenkyaku to jump onto the second floor's height. Opening his **[Inventory]** , he drew out a long, slender silver hilt with a rectangular loop at one end of the hilt.

 **[Observation]**

 **-Seele Schneider  
** **Quincy Weapon/Tool {Common]  
** **A common Quincy weapon, mainly meant to be used as an arrow, but if the situation calls for it, it can also double as a sword, although it's more akin to a chainsaw.  
** **Effect: DMG increases when the blade makes contact with objects/spells made with energy that originates from the soul.  
DMG: 80, adding 0.1% for every 2 seconds of continued contact.  
** **Durability: 4000/4000**

* * *

"Huh, neat… I wonder how this thing emits the blade?" Edward thought out loud the question he had always wondered about the closest thing the traditional Quincies had to a sword. But he wasn't dumb enough to peer into the hilt, and risk the chance of accidentally activating it while looking.

Pumping some Reiryoku into the hilt, the Seele Schneider buzzed to life, a rather small whine emanating from the blade of energy. He gave it a few practice swings, although if anybody was around to see it, they could see that the swings had no real skill behind them, just the force generated by the movement of the arm, elbow and wrist.

Pushing down the bubbling want to pretend being a Jedi, Edward turned towards the wall, stabbing the Seele Schneider into the wall, cutting through it like a hot knife through butter. Moving it slowly, Edward moved the blade around, until he had a rectangular section of the wall separate from the rest of it, and then pushed it over, kicking up dust as the slab fell onto the floor.

"First step complete, now to find Viser." Edward murmured as he stepped in, still keeping Hirenkyaku active. He didn't know if she was asleep or not, but he didn't want to risk a squeaky floorboard giving away his position. Looking around the room he had stepped into, he could tell that it was the master bedroom, the queen-sized bed and dresser giving it away quite easily, along with the sheer size of the room itself.

' _I can't find her while I'm in an Illusion Barrier, so…_ **[ID Escape]** " and once again, the world returned to normal, the wall becoming whole once more, as if nothing had happened.

' _Okay, now to-grk!'_ Edward's thought process screeched to a halt as he heard someone taking deep breaths, moaning and something that he quite couldn't place. _'No fucking way…'_ he mechanically turned his head towards the source of the noise, and promptly bit into his lower lip to throttle the scream that almost escaped his throat as he saw a woman with long silver hair, fair skin and a figure most women would either kill for, or go to a plastic surgeon laying on the bed, her legs rubbing against each other underneath the sheets, along with her left arm.

* * *

 **[Observation]**

 **{Stray Reincarnated Devil/Human}  
Viser LV: 18  
\Rook/  
EXP: 125/1800**

 **HP: 380  
MP: 100  
RP: 359**

 **STR: 110**  
 **INT: 36**  
 **VIT: 100**  
 **WIS: 18**  
 **DEX: 50**  
 **AGI: 45**

 **A Stray devil who was once the Rook of Guiche Allocer, who resurrected her because he thought that her looks were wasted on a mere human. At first, both parties, along with the 6 other members of Guiche's Peerage were… content. But, as time went on Viser started noticing that she was going more and more along with Guiche's decisions, and every time she attempted to think otherwise, she felt immense pain. Eventually, she confronted Guiche about it, who didn't bother to lie to her, fully explaining that the Evil Piece was affecting her mind, making her more and more accustomed to living as a Peerage member.**

 **Sadly, Viser misunderstood his words as the Evil Piece reducing her into his sex slave, and in her fury, she attacked him with great fury, killing the unprepared young Devil. However, her Peerage members then stumbled onto the scene, and proceeded to attack Viser, who in vain tried to explain herself. Angered that the people who had become something akin to a family to her, she succumbed to her wrath and demonic energy, transforming into a centaur-like beast. Using her newfound strength, she went on a rampage as she escaped, killing 3 of the Peerage members who stood in her way.**

 **After her rampage, she escaped into the human world, and after a while, she started drowning herself in sex and feeding on humans, in an attempt to forget Guiche and the rest of the Peerage, and to make sure that she would have enough power to fight off any pursuers.**

 **Perks/Buffs/Debuffs:  
** **Tough Body: {Damage inflicted by normal weapons and physical blows is cut in half. Does not apply to Demonic, Magical or Holy weapons, or attacks augmented by Holy or Light attribute skills.]**

 **EXP Yield: 1800  
Item Drops: 1 Devil Corpse{Crafting Material Set], 2 Evil Pieces{Rook], 2 Magic lances.**

* * *

Still biting his lower lip, Edward slowly moved in the air with his Hirenkyaku, making sure to make as little noise as possible as to not alert his sleeping prey. Oh sure, he could probably just hang back and take a potshot at her, but he didn't believe that his arrows packed enough wallop to kill her, what with her huge HP bar, but a decapitation should still do the job.

He didn't know why she didn't have the bestial lower body, but fuck it, that only meant she'd be significantly easier to exterminate. Hell, she probably could grow that part for a fight, 'cus magic.

Holding his breath, he raised his Seele Schneider high with both hands as he stood above her mewling body, feeling rather uncomfortable with the display in front of him. He'd only have one shot at this, if he missed, then she would easily overpower him with sheer physical strength. If he missed, he'd be dead for sure, if she didn't die, then he'd be the one on the chopping block. And he doubted that she'd do it quickly, no she'd probably use him for _all_ his worth before eating him whole, and not in the _fun_ way, more like "your-whole-body-in-my-acidic-beast-mouth-vagina" kind of way.

With that horrific image in mind, he swung with all his might, feeling something running through his blood as he swung his blade at her neck. And his blade hit true, sawing through the fair skin, blood spewing from where the chainsaw-like blade met skin **[-93 HP. 287/380. Status: Bleeding{-4 HP per 30 sec, damage increasing if the target keeps moving}]**.

"RAARGGH!" Viser screamed, batting Edward away, causing his body to fly to the other end of the room, crashing through the wall **[-55 HP. 90/145]**. But oddly enough, it didn't hurt as much it should have, as when her arm met his body, it felt like his blood around the area where she hit just stopped before the impact, and the same thing happened when he was about to hit the wall.

Deciding to ignore the odd feeling for now, he picked himself up from the floor, and took a look towards the bed, seeing Viser growling at him, her left hand covering the wound, trying to stop the blood flow, the skin around the area steaming, as if it had been burnt from the inside out.

" **Wh** a **t the** **FUCK** did you do to me? **How** _ **DARE**_ you lowly human harm _**this**_ **image of** _ **BEAUTY**_ **and** _ **PERFECTION!**_ " her voice turned inhuman as her legs glowed in a sickly green light, growing in size and splitting off to form a bestial lower body similar to a lion's, or some kind of big cat's, and a snake's head for a tail. The floor underneath her bent a bit at the added weight, but still held itself together, although the same couldn't be said for the bed, which crumpled beneath her.

"…" Edward didn't respond to her, sprinting off as fast as his Hirenkyaku could carry him. _'SHITshitshitshitshit!'_ he cursed in a panicked manner, throwing a quick look behind him as he headed for the stairs, Viser just breaking out of the bed room and into the hallway.

' _Okay, okay, just gotta get out of here, or set up a Sprenger, although the chances of me successfully pulling that off are next to nil.'_ He thought, trying to come up with a plan. Viser was currently in a frenzy, so she probably wasn't going to use the acid boob beam, and oh god, he couldn't believe that he just thought that, ugh, so if he could just keep his distance, then she could probably wait for her to bleed out. But to even keep a proper distance, he needed to get out of the mansion.

" **Oh no you fucking don't!"** Viser screamed as she drew out a jousting lance from a pair of magic seal and chucked it at Edward. She wasn't going to let this bastard go, the bastard who dared to harm her beautiful visage, a visage that would drag even the strictest and asexual of men into a lustful frenzy, begging on their knees to even touch her. And then this limp-dicked faggot dared to attack her, when he should be bowing before her beauty.

She was going to break him, both mentally _and_ physically before she squeezed out from him why her wound wasn't already healing, when it should have been already halfway healed from that kind of attack.

"SHIT!" Edward screamed, quickly jumping upwards to avoid the thrown lance, which re-appeared in Viser's hand. Edward kept flying upwards, drawing another Seele Schneider from his **[Inventory]**

Viser once again, threw one of her lances, but not at the airborne Edward, but the ceiling above him, causing the ceiling to break, the sofa from the room above falling down, heading towards Edward, who swung his left Seele Schneider at the falling furniture, cutting it in half, failing to notice Viser's snake tail biting his leg, slamming him onto the ground **[-5 HP. 85/145]**. He felt the snake head trying to bite deeper into his leg, but even as it tried applying more pressure, its fangs wouldn't go any deeper, as if it was trying to bite into well-crafted Steel.

As the snake started pulling Edward towards Viser, Edward swung his right Seele Schneider at it, cutting the snakehead off from the tail, causing Viser to scream in pain as she once again felt that burning sensation that she felt from the wound on her neck **[-8 HP. 265/380. Bleeding X 1.5]**. But this time, she fought through the pain, and pounced towards Edward, intending to crush his legs.

Dashing to the left with his Hirenkyaku, Edward stored his Seele Schneiders into his **[Inventory]** , switching to his Heilig Bogen and formed a single Heilig Pfeil that he then split into three before letting them fly at Viser, who hissed as the arrows found their mark **[-15 HPx3. 220/380]**.

Fighting through the pain Viser charged at Edward, her lance held high. Edward responded with 5 Heilig Pfeils that Viser batted at with her lance, destroying three, while the remaining two imbedded themselves into her bestial lower body **[.-10 HPx2. 194/380]**. With a bestial warcry, she thrusted her lance at Edward, who rolled forward, going underneath her bestial half, drawing one Seele Schneider that he slashed at her legs with **[-23 HPx4. 100/380]**. However, Edward was struck by the remains of Viser's tail, sending him crashing into the shelf that was along the wall **[-18 HP. 67/145]**.

' _Oh man, I am_ so _glad this Quincy garb's sturdiness.'_ Edward thought as he picked himself up from wreckage, looking at Viser, who seemed to be struggling to get herself up, blood profusely leaking from the gashes on her legs.

"Well, that's convenient…" Edward muttered, wiping off any dust from his pristine white garbs as Viser turned towards him with a look of fear and…arousal?

Before Edward could start doing anything, Viser suddenly stabbed her lance into the ground and grabbed her breasts, rubbing them with her hands, ignoring the blood flowing from the wound on her neck, although by this point, it had shrunk to a small trickle, like a leaky hose. And he could also hear Viser moaning and gasping… _sensually_ …

"OI! Stop doing… _that_! We're in a fight dammit!" Edward shouted, blushing at Viser as she kept fondling herself right in front of him with that lewd expression on her face. There was a certain level of etiquette and common manners in a fight, and those certainly did _NOT_ include massaging your breasts while somebody was trying to kill you.

But Viser didn't respond, simply rubbing and squeezing her breasts even harder, two magic seals appearing on top of her areola, at which point, Edward's eyes widened as he realized what she was doing.

"OH SHIT!" Edward shouted as Viser's lewd expression gained a sinister edge to it as two high-pressure streams of white liquid launched from her nipples.

* * *

 _ **{Author notes[Not going to lie guys,**_ _ **THIS**_ _ **was partly the reason why I haven't been quite enthusiastic about writing DxD, the stupid, perverted super powers, but dammit, this one somewhat makes sense…**_ _ **T**_ _ **A**_ _ **T**_ _ **]seton rohtuA}**_

* * *

Not wanting to get bit the acidic attack, Edward rans to the left as the streams hit where he stood, melting through the wall and everything else that was there. Edward really didn't want to test if his Quicny garbs would protect him from that.

But, he should be fine as long as he stayed out of Viser's range, and considering how she currently seemed unable to walk, that meant that she was limited by how much she could twist the humanoid part of her body.

"Jesus tap-dancing Christ, what kind of sick fuck came up with the idea of acid-spewing breasts?" Edward grumbled under his breath as he stopped running once he reached Viser's backside. Sighing in relief, Edward notched the Seele Schneider on the string of Heilig Bogen, took a stance, aimed his Seele Schneider at Viser's exposed back, drew the string as far as he could, and let loose.

The Stray Devil let out a scream of pain as the weapon made contact with her back, futilely attempting to remove it as the Seel Schneider dug into her back, and as it sank deeper into her back, her screams of pain and mad flailing died down, and eventually, as the blade pierced through her torso, her upper body slumped down **[-120 HP. 0/378]**.

Despite the HP bar being at zero, Edward didn't dare to move closer, in case the system counted 0 HP as merely knocked out. And so, he waited, only the sound of the Seele Schneider sawing into Viser's back filling the room.

After a good ten minutes, Edward finally decided to move towards Viser's immobile corpse, making no sound as he utilized Hirenkyaku to walk in the air, stopping as he stood behind Viser's back. 'Double tap, always have to make sure that the target is dead…' Edward recited to himself, drawing out another Seele Schneider that he stabbed through Viser's body, moving it around until Viser's head dropped to the floor.

* * *

 **[Quest: "** **A Crusad-** **Nonono, we don't use that word anymore, it's, as the americans say,** _ **peacekeeping…**_ **" has been completed!]**

 **[Objectives:]  
** **-** **Clear the house of its current occupant: COMPLETED! {1200 EXP, Seele Schneider(x5).]** **  
-Survive: COMPLETED!  
-First blood: COMPLETED! ****{Reward: 300 EXP, 1 Skill Book: Ginto spells Guide.]** **  
-** **Take out the target without alerting her to your presence** **: FAIL!**

* * *

 **[Edward Smith has reached LV: 13]  
Current EXP: 1100/1300**

* * *

Sighing in relief, Edward withdrew both of his Seele Schneiders back into his **[Inventory]**. Stepping back onto the ground, he shut off the Quincy Banglet, the Quincy outfit fading away, revealing his regular outfit consisting of a dark grey hoodie over a green shirt and grey slacks, black socks that reach past his ankles and black sneakers.

"Now then, what do I do with you?" he pondered, picking up Viser's decapitated head, tossing it up and down like a baseball. Oh sure, while he could just mount it onto a wall like a trophy, but that would be wasteful, not to mention in bad taste. Then there was also the option of checking if there was some kind of bounty system in place for killing Stray Devils.

Although, if that was true, then he'd have to make contact with either Sona and Rias, and considering the attitude of the two, he was probably better off with contacting one of Sona's people, probably a smaller chance of them flying off the handle, and possibly reacting badly to him presenting the head of a Devil, not to mention the track record on Rias' Peerage flying off the handle like a proper disobedient twat.

Although, now that he thought about it, setting up some kind of trap would be a good idea, in case negotiations went south. Sprenger should work well, since it had a trapping mechanism to it, and really simple detonation mechanism on top of that. He'd just need to stab four Seele Schneiders into the ground, stab the fifth one to trigger the trap and then pour a Ginto on the freshly planted one to cause an explosion. Actually, he really should take a look at the Ginto guide he just got.

Storing Viser's head into his **[Inventory]** , Edward turned to face the rest of her carcass, wondering how the hell he was going to store it into his **[Inventory]**. He didn't want to risk destroying something important by cutting it into pieces with his Seele Schneider. Maybe he could spread his arms apart and open his **[Inventory]** wide, and then push it against the corpse? Or maybe there was some option to just absorb it directly into his **[Inventory]**?

' _Might as well give it a shot.'_ Edward shrugged, laying his palm against the furry leg of Viser's corpse, expecting some kind of notice to pop up… Or it could just do something else, like start turning into a bunch of ones and zeroes before getting absorbed into his palm, kinda like what it was doing right now. And soon enough, the whole corpse was gone, leaving behind only splatters of blood and two Rook chess pieces slowly floating to the ground, dimly glowing a pale green as they did so.

Picking up a plank from one of the broken furniture, Edward walked over to the chess pieces. He didn't know what would happen if he touched them, so he wasn't going to risk them integrating into his being. He liked keeping his freedom and humanity, not to mention, he didn't want to be weakened by the mere presence of sunlight or religious memorabilia.

 **[Observation]**

 **-Allecor clan Evil Piece: Rook (x2)  
Rook Evil Piece(Normal){Uncommon]  
Two Evil Pieces belonging to Guiche of the Allocer clan, whom was brutally killed by Viser over a grievous misunderstanding.  
Effect: +Race: {Reincarnated Devil}, +Devil Class: Rook, + x2.5 STR, + x2.5 VIT, +Passive Skill: Tough Body. Also fully heals a Target's HP, MP and RP, and removes all debuffs and status conditions, including [Death].  
Durability: 14560/29000**

' _Well, shit, that's quite the power boost.'_ Edward thought, opening his **[Inventory]** , using the plank to scoop them into it, wary of the Pieces activating on their own if he touched them with his bare hands.

"Gah, c'mon you little…" he grumbled as the Evil Pieces hit a snag in the rug, refusing to move at all. After a minute or so of useless trying to drag the pieces any further, he decided to push his **[Inventory]** screen towards the pieces, careful as to not let any of his skin touch the demonic chess pieces, as if they would cause his flesh and bones to be reduced to ash upon contact.

After storing the Evil Pieces, Edward rose up and started looking around his new abode. Surprisingly enough there wasn't any dust, pests, or health hazards anywhere, showing that Viser at least did a _little_ bit of work in the house. But, there also wasn't any electricity, plumbing or food that wasn't _way_ past its expiration date in the house, which honestly shouldn't have come as a surprise, considering the condition of the house.

Oh sure, the wallpaper was tearing in a _lot_ of spots, the same with the paint and tiles in the bathroom areas, but then again, Edward wasn't exactly looking for anything beyond a hiding place, so it was fine for his purposes. Besides, if things got too hairy for him and some unsavory lads and lasses found him here, he could just retreat into his Illusion Barrier, and wait until they left. And really, after being found out once, what kind of numpty would continue using the same hideout?

…Aside from the God-Damn Batman, but unlike him, Edward didn't have any expensive toys or boys in suspiciously bright tights to fight off intruders.

' _And I'm rambling. Moving on, what to do while I wait for the heat to die down?'_ Edward pondered as he sat down on a large couch that sat in what seemed to be the kind of room where you'd set up the fireplace while drinking some fine brandy. It wasn't a good idea to immediately approach either one of the Devil heiress' in the city just yet, considering the warnings he had issued to Rias, whom had probably spilled the beans to Sona by now, considering the tight friendship the two seemed to have.

If he showed up right now onto their territory, A.K.A, Kuoh Academy, they might take it the wrong way. Plus, he could take his time training while taking the occasional look around town to make sure that Plot wasn't _too_ badly de-railed, not that he planned to stick all that close to it in the first place, but unless he remembered wrong, in the next few weeks, Issei would run into Dohnaseek, Freed and the little cupcake of happiness and innocence that was Asia.

He actually felt a bit sorry that the little innocent nun was going to die, but it's not like there was any really handy spot and time to "liberate" her before Raynare's group got their hands on her. And even if he did manage to intervene, there was also the chance of that Devil Snob with a fetish for Holy Maidens kidnapping Asia after liberating her from Raynare's group.

Although… the guy probably backed off as soon as Asia fell into the hands of the Fallen Angels, in Sona's and Rias' territory, the idea of liberating her before being put up on the Sacred Gear-extracting cross didn't sound like such a bad idea after all. Plus, it would give the wee lass a choice she never had in canon.

And if he played things right, he might also manage to get Issei pissed enough to fully unlock the Boosted Gear, since that thing is very important for a number of key events, not to mention that it would give him a chance to mess with the perverted moron, and give him a… _"talk"_ about how to and how not to treat women.

And oh, what a _talk_ they would have…

* * *

 **AN: That's all folks, and once again, sorry for the long wait, but in other news, I have made a Code Geass RP Forum, so feel free to check it out, link on my profile. Anyway, about this chapter, I was honestly a bit stumped on how I should do this, since I had the option of either A; Q-Edward sneaking in and assassinating Viser, or B; simply calling her out and fighting her head-on.**

 **See, if I went with B, that would have been Out-Of-Character for him, but if I went with A, I feel like you guys would have complained about Q-Edward constantly getting away with fighting in the shadows, and coming out of fights fresh as rain, so I decided to go with a happy middle-ground.**

 **And about Viser herself, I came up with her background myself, and it is 100% non-canon, and I made it simply because I just felt like making her just a random Stray Devil would be lazy writing, and if there's something that I don't like doing, it's lazy writing.**

 **And while I am explaining my decisions, I guess I should talk about the scene with Sona and Rias. Some of you might say that Rias and Sona believing what Q-Edward said, and deciding to try and capture him alive, and as a human is a bit too convenient for him, and you would be somewhat right, but there's also an in-universe reason for this.**

 **Even the possibility of the Great War starting again is not something that can just be shrugged off as wild rumors, especially when the evidence does paint it a very real possibility.**

 **And as for why he needs to be human, well, if you didn't know about the events of DxD, and heard from the Devil faction that Kokabiel of the Grigori is planning to re-ignite the Great War, the very same war that caused the deaths of countless beings, including the original four Maous, and their only witness is a freshly reincarnated devil, belonging to the younger sister of a Maou, well that sounds like the Devil Faction is just trying to make an excuse to attack the Grigori.**

 **And it's not like Sona and Rias can just go and tell their families straight away, since if they do that, there's a very real chance that their families will put out a bounty on Q-Edward, which not only can cause him to go into hiding, but it can also be blatant message saying "We know that this guy knows Kokabiel's plan!", and it would cause Kokabiel's supporters to target him.**

 **Now, we know that Kokabiel's followers don't even know who Q-Edward is, let alone that he knows their plan, but Rias and Sona don't know that, so they're being careful.**

* * *

 **Unanswered Reviews:**

 **Guest{February 12. 2017):** Well, simply put, Q-Edward didn't want to risk Raynare killing Issei off, not that he succeeded on that front anyway.

 **Nameless{January 29. 2017):** Thanks, I hope this came quickly enough for you.

 **Guest{January 29. 2017):** NO! God no, why would Q-Edward want to hook up with someone who not only hates humans and sees them as mere insects, but also takes joy in inflicting pain on said humans? Seriously, why do so many people try to portray her in a sympathetic light?

 **Guest{January 28. 2017):** Yeah, at Level 100 and possibly beyond, he could bestow Quincy powers onto others.

* * *

 **Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter, here's Edward's Stat sheet at the end of the Chapter:**

 **{Human/Quincy}**  
 **Edward Smith LV: 13**  
 **EXP: 1100/1300**

 **HP: 150**  
 **MP: 120**  
 **RP: 115**

 **STR: 11**  
 **INT: 31**  
 **VIT: 10**  
 **WIS: 32**  
 **DEX: 12**  
 **AGI: 10**

 **Points: 24**

 **Perks/Buffs/Debuffs:**  
 **Quincy Reishi manipulation: {Skills will require less RP. RP regeneration increases by 25%]**

* * *

 **EDIT: I also noticed how you guys have been asking for a description of Q-Edward, and here it is; A young man with short dark brown hair, hazel eyes, a dark grey hoodie over a green shirt and grey slacks, black socks that reach past his ankles and black sneakers.**

* * *

 **And now for the question of the chapter, and it's going to be a two-fold question:**

What made you guys vote for this story on my poll? Or if you didn't vote, what drew you to this story?

 **And here's the other question;** Who do you see Quincy Edward hooking up with? And before you suggest Gasper, Kiba, or any dude, Q-Edward is straight as an arrow, and no, he's not into Loli, so please, don't throw in Asia, Shirone or Ophis.


	3. Chapter 3

"Regular Speech"

' _Thought'_

"I got **'Skills'** for days."

 **(JPN** "Foreign language that the MC doesn't know how to speak, and the author is too lazy to run the dialogue through a translator." **JPN)**

" **Stray Devils, Malicious entities, etc, etc…"**

 _ ***Beings sealed inside of Sacred Gears***_

 **#Phones and other things equivalent to that, including Rating Game announcements, just to get that out of the way.#**

 **[Gamer Data and Skills]**

* * *

"There's no way that was a dream…" Issei muttered to himself as he walked away from Motohama's house, feeling like there was something seriously wrong about his eyes. Sure, he had heard the usual spiel about too much time in front of a screen made your eyesight go bad, but he didn't think it would just happen all of a sudden.

But seriously, there was no way that he just imagined the last two days, meeting Yuma, and their date, and…something else, something that was just at the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't remember what it was!

When he tried to remember, all he got was a fuzzy image of a winged woman, who kinda looked like a distorted and down-right _creepy_ version of Yuma, and a indistinguishable figure, with a bow and an arrow, and then a slight itch in his chest and back.

"Oi, oi oi, dude, hold on a sec!" Issei turned around to look at some guy in relatively normal clothes, maybe a little older than him, with an assortment of weird talismans and such laid out on a tarp. "I get the feeling that you're having some problems in life, something about a woman, no, a young girl, and a mystery surrounding her, correct?" the thrift shopkeeper asked, his eyes covered in a shadow cast by a bucket hat that laid atop his brown hair.

Issei _was_ originally going to just dismiss this guy as some hobo, but, the words he said _were_ pretty damn spot-on with his current situation. "Uh, yeah, how'd you know?" he asked.

"Just a gut feeling. But hey, I think this little trinket might be of use to ya." The street vendor said, picking up one of the things that were on the tarp, a small stone talisman with some carvings on them. "Just a little Nordic luck charm, said to give young men good luck with women." And with those words, Issei was watching the hanging charm like a hawk.

"Usually, I'd also say the price, but you seem like a poor sod in need of luck, so consider this one on me." Issei caught the tossed charm. Looking at it, the charm had markings that were made up of straight lines, the first on a straight line with two other lines slanting down to the right, and the one below that one looked like two triangles stacked on top of one another, both of them pointing to the right.

"Uh, thanks…" Issei trailed off.

"The name's Setanta McRemitz." the vendor introduced himself.

As Issei walked around the corner, _"Setanta's"_ expression shifted from the friendly one to a much grimmer one as he swept up the talismans in the tarp, which he then shoved into the air next to him, the impromptu bag disappearing into it.

"Ugh, that is seriously _not_ a good way to sit. Nothing but a pain the ass and back." _"Setanta"_ grumbled standing up, massaging his aching back. Wiping away some dust, a small smirk formed on his lips. It seems like Canon-train was still on the proper tracks.

' _It seems like the little princess really did revive the idiot.'_ Issei hadn't even noticed when he had switched to English in the middle of the conversation. It seems like the Language skill of Devils didn't require any skill in magic, considering how fluently the perverted idiot had spoken English.

And considering how he hadn't, or at least didn't seem to sense anything from his little experiments, he hadn't quite awakened to his Devil nature, as he had put in no small amount of Mana into those runes. T'was a bitch and a half to regenerate all that MP whenever the Runes overloaded, even after he added in the Inguz rune to stabilize the Runes.

' _Hopefully the others won't notice them just yet.'_ Edward thought, hoping that Issei would keep the talisman around, for at least until the stuff with Riser had been covered, and in order for that to work, it had to not be noticed by any of Rias' peerage, or Sona's. Oh sure, he could've _not_ given the perverted wielder of the Boosted Gear the item, but honestly, he'd rather be able to keep track of the moron, in case he needed to find him, or to deliver a message.

And besides, he'd rather have someone else be the guinea pig for checking if long-lasting runes blew up, or otherwise malfunction, shifting their effects to one of their other meanings. He just hoped that the Berkano rune didn't shift to one it's more… _maternal_ meanings, although the results should be entertaining to watch, but it would shift too much attention to himself.

Although if Issei suddenly picked an interest in say, gardening, he'd consider it a win. He just hoped that his perversion didn't somehow create dryads or weird…snatch plants…

Edward shivered at the thought, praying to, Michael, **(y'know, since the Big Man upstairs was dead, better pray to the next best thing)** that didn't come to pass. He would have prayed to Odin, but remembering his attitude in the story, he had the feeling that he'd either laugh at the prospect of snatch-plants, buy one, or both…

…No, definitely both, with Azazel, and any other perverted schweinehund right behind him, ready to fork over cash for such a cursed plant, along with anything else that Issei's corrupted, and let's be honest, _stained_ hands would create. He could see it now, boob-boosting plants, growth and virility-boosting herbs.

Maybe he should have thrown a rune that induced sterility, just in case…

…

…

…Actually, maybe he _should_ have shot him and Raynare with one of his arrows. Ddraig was a _strong_ dragon, strong enough that he and Albion caused big enough ruckus to put a halt to the Great War. He had probably experienced part of his soul getting destroyed, so he would've been just fine, pissed the fuck off, but fine.

No, nonono no…Issei was already resurrected by Rias, so killing him now would do him no favors, no matter how good getting rid of him would feel. He'd just have to try and curb his perversion, a daunting task if there ever was one. Possibly even more daunting than trying to survive in a world where the top dogs simply gave no fucks about humans, and were more than willing to use them as nothing more than chess pieces. Not to mention that most of those beings would be swayed by perversion, and bargained with by offering panties, boobs, butts and other perverted trinkets…

'… _Michael, give me strength…otherwise I might just try and burn the whole world.'_ Edward sighed, his shoulders sagging as he started walking back towards his hideout. Oh sure, he probably could go and make sure that Issei would be ok when Dohnaseek found him, but A: he had a tracking rune on it, so if Issei started moving erratically, then he'd know, and B: he honestly gave no fucks whether or not he'd be attacked, as Rias would probably swoop right in, give Dohny the talk, and then take Issei, not like that, thank god, and quite poorly explain the supernatural world.

And speaking of which, boy howdy did he luck out with his hideout. It seemed like the previous owner had been an occult _nut_ , bookshelves lined with different books about magic, from practically all around the globe. Sure, none of the books held any real power, and the books were mostly just tales about different heroes, and mythological races, with a few _"Magic for newbs"_ books with basic theory about different magics, like Runes, summoning circles, which he had found in the basement, the blood splatters showing the guy had fucked up on, accidentally summoning Viser, not to mention forgetting to put containment wards around the circle.

And, most interestingly, there had also been a book about building familiars and magical weapons, which he might have to look at later, once he found a Latin and Irish dictionary to absorb. Because apparently, people couldn't write their magic introduction books in English, Japanese or German, and knowing Celtic runes didn't instantly translate into being able to read Irish, or even absorb the knowledge.

Thankfully, at least the Ginto skills were in german, although when he tried to absorb the book, just like how he did with every other book in his way, the first chapter of the book copied itself, and then proceeded to fly at his head like a bitch-missile.

So, if he wanted anything beyond beginner grade, he'd have to actually read and study, which he didn't have a problem with. At least that was something useful he could do to kill time, aside from killing monsters in IDs.

* * *

 _'Okay, so now this shit is happening.'_ Edward thought to himself as the sky shifted from its orange hue to the purple one he associated with the bounded fields of the Devils and Fallen Angels.

* * *

 **[** **Observation** **]**

 **{Fallen Angel}** **  
** **Mittelt LV: 15**  
 **EXP: 40/1500**

 **HP: 230**  
 **MP: 80**  
 **RP: 230**

 **STR: 52  
INT: 20  
VIT: 43**  
 **WIS: 21**  
 **DEX: 44**  
 **AGI: 50**

 **A young Fallen Angel, one of the few born after the Great War. Due to her skill with Light spears and prowess in the physical side of combat, she saw no purpose in training with magic, beyond the basic memory magic required to keep the existence of the supernatural hidden. Currently, she and her comrades are in Kuoh under the orders of Azazel to observe and recruit any Sacred Gears that weren't already a part of the Devil Faction.**

 **However, their orders were intercepted by Kokabiel and slightly altered to "Don't let any Sacred Gears fall in the hands of the Devil Faction." In order to re-ignite the flames of the Great War. With Raynare throwing herself at their assigned task, she wanders around the city, and inflicting horrible wounds to any pedophiles attracted to her cutesy, childish image, and afterwards erasing their memory of her, as to keep doing it without anyone reporting it.**

 **EXP Yield: 1500**  
 **Item Drops: 2 Fallen angel wings {Accessory/Crafting Material], Fallen Angel corpse {Crafting Material set].**

* * *

"Okay, I'll bite, what the hell do you want?" Edward asked, confident in his chances of being able to deal with her. Sure, she had higher stats, but as his brief tussle/stand-off with Raynare had proven, Light weapons and Quincy arrows nulled each other out, and unlike her, _he_ had more than one trick up his sleeves. And if worst came to worst, and it turned out that the rest of the Fallen Angel in Raynare's group were here, he could cast Ath nGabla to force a solo fight.

Also, fun fact he discovered while testing it out, squirrels stuck in Ath nGabla were vicious little bastards, and once one of them was taken care of, the rest would proceed to come at him like a god-damn tidal wave!

And speaking of little vicious things, Mittelt was rocking back and forth with her hands behind her back. "Well Onii-chan, I'm a lost little girl, and I'd like to play a ga-"

"Oh, bloody hell no, I'm not dealing with this." Edward grumbled, interrupting her as he projected a string of Sowlio runes in front of himself, launching a volley of fireballs at the minute Fallen Angel who flew up to avoid the spell.

During his little experimentation, he had found out that a singular Rune that corresponded to an element, like Sowlio or Isa could be used to cast a projectile attack on their own, without any other Runes needed. He just needed to pump enough Mana with a clear idea of the resulting effect, or otherwise, the rune would just pick its effect randomly from one of its meanings.

Mittelt was less than pleased by his retort, and oh boy, she made it all too clear. "Hey, what gives? How could you shoot at such an innocent maiden? Have you no heart?!" Mittelt whined, doing a cutesy innocent pose in the air, complete with teary eyes and a pout.

"Okay, first off; I knew you weren't a human, and could either dodge or block it. Secondly;" Edward flipped the bird at the airborne Fallen Angel.

And she responded by blowing a raspberry, forming a light spear in her hand.

"You sure you wanna do that? Didn't Raynare tell you how this song and dance goes?" Edward questioned, a Heilig Pfeil ready to fire from his Banglet's bow. Now he just hoped that she would buy his bluff, as while his Banglet wasn't anywhere near it's breaking point, she could just keep forming new spears to fire at him.

Mittelt only grinned at his question. "We~ll, unlike her…" she grasped her spear tightly, bringing it closer to her body, the tip pointed at his location. "I'm still young!" she shot off like a bullet, and the only reason why Edward was able to dodge her lunge was because she couldn't have been any more obvious with her intent.

Too bad he didn't see her follow-up attack due to the dust cloud, and was promptly kicked back a few meters, barely managing to block with his left arm, which smarted like hell, even with the Blut Vene and the Algiz rune he had managed to form. Goes to show that Mittelt's lithe body was putting that 52 Strength to some serious use. **[-23 HP. 97/120]**

"GEEZ, what're you made of?" Mittelt complained as the soreness left her foot. It felt like she just kicked a damn steel plate. Humans shouldn't be that durable! They were squishy and fragile. She had aimed to break his bones with that kick, but he was either a _very_ good actor, or he was _way_ , WAY more durable than ordinary humans.

Edward didn't respond to her, save for a barrage of arrows and Sowlio fireballs right behind them. Mittelt responded with blocking the arrows in a show of skill, summoning a new Light Spear to block a Heilig Pfeil as the previous one was destroyed with the Pfeil it made contact with. Honestly, Edward was quite well reminded of Archer's and Lancer's first fight, only with a few key details switched around.

For this time, it was the Lancer who had an endless amount of weapons, well, limitless as long as they had the MP to spend, and the Archer was the one who could keep disarming their opponent. It was somewhat of a stalemate, as while they might have been locked in combat, and probably would be for quite a while, but she would eventually dodge, have allies intervening, or his weapon would break, or he would run out of energy, MP-vise.

He didn't have Lancer's Battle Continuation skill, so he'd eventually tire, nor did he possess his Noble Phantasm, which would have allowed him to simply spear her heart and be done with this, but what he did have was Runes, and Magic, more diverse than what she had at hand.

And as it turned out, she was a tad too slow with her summoning of a new spear, as the Sowlio fires hit her head-on, exploding into a ball of fire. However, he held no illusions of her actually being dead from just that, and so, he applied an Uruz rune to himself, already feeling his energy come back to him. **[Regain 5% of MAX HP and MP every minute for the next 15 minutes.]**

His Quincy traits would bring up his RP levels, and with the Uruz, he'd be getting back onto his feet soon enough. As it would turn out, projecting Runes onto thin air was no free action, costing at least 5 MP per rune, the cost increasing as the action got more complex.

Merely spewing fire with the Rune of Fire cost only 5 MP, thankfully, and to be honest, it had a pretty damn good cost-power ratio, a single blast dealing at least 20 damage, but considering that it was only Level 1, that was pretty good.

But, sadly, that also meant that the three Sowlios that had hit had only dealt small burns to Mittelt, well, along with burning off most of her Lolita dress, and about half of her underwear, as she was stuck covering bumps with her left hand laid across her chest. But thankfully, her lower regions were still covered…by underwear that looked more like puffy short-shorts than underwear.

…

… Alright, whatever, at least he hadn't reached Dress Break-levels of outfit destruction.

"Y-Y-Y-YOU PERVERT!" Mittelt cried out, the blush on her face reaching levels that would've made tomatoes look on with envy.

"…What?" Edward blinked, not quite sure that he had heard her right. "How the hell am I a pervert?" he questioned, not really seeing her logic in this. _She_ had been the one who came into a fight wearing a dress, and all of a sudden, it was _his_ fault that said dress had been caught in a fire attack.

"You burned my dress and bra to cinders! All just to get at my innocent maidenhood." She retorted.

…

"…" Edward was once, struck by her leap of logic. "Okay, _**NO**_ , I'm not after your _'innocent maidenhood'_ or really anything of that nature from someone who looks like they're prepubescent." He was honestly more than ready to take advan-okay, better phrasing; take her out of the fight before this shit got any more… DxD-ish…

"What? I-I'M NOT A CHILD! I'm a grown woman!" She was already hanging around two women, one of them her age with bazongas bigger than her, and she was not going to let some _human_ look down on her just because she didn't have Cow Tits Syndrome.

* * *

 **[Kuoh Academy Occult Research Club lounge…]**

As Koneko was munching on some sweets while scratching her familiar in her favorite spot, she looked out of the window in the city, feeling a sense of camaraderie welling up inside of herself. A kindred spirit of someone who was around people with C.T.S.

"Ganbatte…" she muttered, silently cheering on her kindred spirit as she returned to her snacks.

* * *

 **[Back to the plot…]**

Edward sighed in frustration. Aaand there went whatever small fight-boner he had. Time to wrap this up before it got worse. "Sure, whatever. Now shut up and leave before I lose my temper." He said, drawing a Seele Schneider from his Inventory and placed it into his Banglet's bowstring and drew it back.

Mittelt took a fearful step back as her eyes dilated, the feeling she was getting from the weapon on the bow putting a primal and unescapable fear in her. While the arrows this guy had been shooting at her had completely destroyed her Light Spears, that thing was emanating much more power from it, that she was certain that if it touched her, she'd be a goner.

"Hoho~! Now this is interesting. Little Mitty scared of a widdle human?" A voice spoke from above as a blue light spear was thrown at Edward, who leapt back, using Hirenkyaku to out-speed the spear.

' _And there's the cavalry.'_ Edward didn't even need to look up, the light spear that had been lodged in-between himself and Mittelt more than enough to identify its user, who landed in front of the frightful petite Fallen Angel

* * *

 **[** **Observation** **]**

 **{Fallen Angel}** **  
** **Dohnaseek LV: 32**  
 **EXP: 1140/3200**

 **HP: 480**  
 **MP: 230**  
 **RP: 429**

 **STR: 80  
INT: 60  
VIT: 80**  
 **WIS: 56**  
 **DEX: 76**  
 **AGI: 77**

 **Once a virtuous Angel who only wished to serve his father's will, Dohnaseek fell during the Great War, towards it end, falling to the Sin of Wrath when he faced off against a cruel Devil who was kidnapping whole orphanages of children to extract every bit of Mana from them, because taking children was far easier than trying to nab adults. When Dohnaseek put the Devil down, his own wings had already blackened from his wrath, and his mind twisted by the horrors of the Great War. Currently, he and his comrades are in Kuoh under the orders of Azazel to observe and recruit any Sacred Gears that weren't already a part of the Devil Faction.**

 **However, their orders were intercepted by Kokabiel and slightly altered to "Don't let any Sacred Gears fall in the hands of the Devil Faction." In order to re-ignite the flames of the Great War. With Raynare throwing herself at their assigned task, Dohnaseek occasionally wanders around the city at night in search of Stray Devils.**

 **However, unlike Raynare or Mittelt, he is doubting whether or not their orders truly came from Azazel, but frankly, as long as he gets to fight, he couldn't care less if the orders came from Azazel or not.**

 **EXP Yield: 3200**  
 **Item Drops: 2 Fallen angel wings {Accessory/Crafting Material], Fallen Angel corpse {Crafting Material set].**

* * *

An arrogant smirk was present on Dohnaseek's face as he looked around the battlefield, giving a whistle of appreciation. Craters all around, a few fires here and there, a few slash marks gouging into the concrete. "Wow-vee, you two really did a number on this place, kinda sad that I missed the party."

"W-What are you doing here?" Mittelt asked, still covering her chest, an embarrassed blush on her face as she looked at the back of the older Fallen Angel. At least it wasn't Raynare or Kalawarner who came upon them. God knows that they'd throw some insult at her lack of assets.

"Well, I was just on a stroll, and lo and behold, a bounded field was set up, so I decided to take a looksee." Dohnaseek answered, but his grin dropped and his eyes opened in shock as he saw Mittelt's state of dress.

"She wasn't fast enough to dodge fire runes, and no, I wasn't aiming to get her naked." Edward said, as to prevent anymore idiocy being spouted. Plus, he'd rather not be dealing with an angered Fallen Angel in papa bear mode.

"HAHAHAHHAAHHAOhohohoo Oh man, that's pretty funny." Dohnaseek said, wiping away a tear from his eye. Out of all the possible ways for a human to take out a Fallen Angel, burning away the Fallen Angel's clothes was perhaps among the funniest he had ever seen or heard of.

"Hell, I honestly expected the dress to be strong enough to not get destroyed by that." Seriously, if you were going into a fight without any armor, or clothes enchanted to be as good as armor, then what the fuck were you doing on the front lines?

Mittelt poked her head out from behind Dohnaseek's back. "Y-You just caught me off-guard! If you hadn't fought dirty, I would've blocked them." She retorted, trying to save face. Of course her dress had been enchanted to be resistant to damage, but due to her less than stellar Magic reserves, they weren't passive ones that were constantly activated, but ones she needed to activate herself.

"Now now, that's no proper excuse Mitty. What was the first lesson I taught you?" Dohnaseek asked as he patted her head, lecturing her like a father would his wayward child.

Mittelt had the decency to frown at the question, her eyes looking anywhere but at Dohnaseek, embarrassed to look at her mentor in the face. "Constant Vigilance. It only takes one lucky shot for an ant to kill a dragon." her tone made it clear that this wasn't an uncommon occurrence.

Dohnaseek smiled approvingly. "That's my girl." his student properly chastised, he turned his attention towards the human, who still had his bow drawn, the sword-like arrow ready to be fired. Where Mittelt was scared of the feeling that weapon gave off, Dohnaseek was instead getting excited. He hadn't had a proper fight in a long time, and while he would have preferred to be fighting against non-humans, he'd take on all challengers.

Too bad that he had a job to do. "Oi human!"

"'Sup?" Edward replied, Seele Schneider still aimed at Dohnaseek. Oh, he had no delusions of being able to take on Dohnaseek right now. The Fallen Angel was not only almost double his level, but he was also fresh as rain, while he was still recharging his Mana and Reiryoku, and his HP was almost back to full.

"See, while you may have pissed on Ray-ray's little murder-date, and caused little Mitty to have a wardrobe malfunction, I'm not interested in fighting you, so I'm going to let you go, _for now_." A magic circle lighted up beneath him and Mittelt, more than likely a teleportation circle.

"But, don't misunderstand me, you and I, we're going to have a fight, but not before you train a bit more." Oh, he had no problems eliminating weakling stray devils, it wouldn't feel right curb stomping weakling humans. But this human was already pretty close to Mitty in terms of power, so it shouldn't take long for this kid to reach his own level of power.

Edward raised an eyebrow at that. "And what if other Fallen Angels come at me?" he asked, although he had the feeling that the answer was going to be a hard no, he saw no harm in asking.

"Well, if you happen to piss off Ray-ray or Kally, I can't protect ya, so y'know, think with your head, instead of your dick. Ciao!" he gave a jaunty wave as him and Mittelt disappeared in a flash of light purple light, the bounded field disappearing soon after their departure.

"…Yeah, not dealing with this crap." Edward said, entering his Illusion Dungeon, unaware that a small green oni had been observing the whole event from a tree that stood across the street the fight had taken place. It had originally been keeping an eye on the newly reincarnated Devil for its mistresses' king, but once it had spotted the human who was selling charms, the little green oni had called out one of its brothers to keep watching the newly reincarnated, and then proceeded to spy on the human by itself, keeping to the shadows to avoid detection.

The familiar shook with joy. Oh, its mistress was _sure_ to reward the little oni once it reported that It had found the human mistress and her king had been talking about.

* * *

"Well, this is an interesting development, isn't it?" Akeno smiled as she rubbed the head of the green familiar that had just finished relaying the information it had acquired, the little oni visibly _vibrating_ in excitement as it fantasized of the reward it was going to get once it and Akeno retreated to her room.

Rias nodded, currently thinking about the new information that had been presented to her. At least now they had a name to link to the face of the mysterious exorcist, Setanta McRemitz. Although the name McRemitz _did_ ring more than a few bells in her head, she couldn't quite remember what was so important about it. But, she knew of at least one Setanta, and if the two Setanta's were linked, then adding him to her peerage and protection would be absolutely great.

The original Setanta, better known as Cú Chulainn was most well-known for his famous spear, Gáe Bulg, so why was he fighting with a bow and runes, instead of the fabled weapon? Of course, if he even was related to the Hound of Chulainn, instead of someone who just happened to share his birth name.

And there was the fact that he certainly felt like a regular human, but there was also the fact that he had fought against two relatively powerful Fallen Angels, which wasn't something a human could do at his age, not without either a Sacred Gear or a hero's blood running through his veins. Although, if the church had acquired a heroic descendant, then what was he doing here in Japan, wouldn't the Church be keeping a tight leash on him, or at least under the watchful eye of people like the God's Assassin, or the Heaven's Trump Card that she heard of from her big brother?

He was obviously with the church, that much was clear by the weapon and attire she had seen with him. So, how did he come across information about this possible plan to continue the Great War, and more importantly, _why_ hasn't he contacted the church about this already? The Angels obviously cared for the wellbeing of humanity, as did she and her brother, so preventing the war from being started anew should be one of their major concerns.

Could it be that this Setanta _wanted_ the war to be continued? But if so, then why did he inform her of it, if she was to be one of the targets to be killed in an attempt to enrage her brother to declare war on the Grigori, Serafall Leviathan no doubt right behind him, if Sona were to die in the same attack.

Rias turned towards Akeno, who was still standing there, her green familiar already gone. "Akeno, please arrange a meeting with Sona as soon as you can, and have Koneko and Kiba keep a closer eye on Issei, incase Setanta makes a move on him." Setanta had tagged _her_ pawn with Runes, for what purpose, she didn't know. But she knew was that one of _her_ peerage members was tampered with, and she wasn't going to let any of her members get harmed when she could prevent that.

While she may not profess any kind of expertise with runic magic and spellcraft, she could sense that the runic markings weren't meant to cause damage, but even then, she'd rather get those away from her pawn as fast as possible, although that might trigger some kind of booby trap. She'd have to consult Sona about them, among other things, like how the exorcist was capable of teleportation, and strong enough to go fisticuffs with supernatural beings.

Not to mention that they'd have to do a cover-up operation on the street the fight took place in, although thankfully the damage was far less than what it could have been.

* * *

 **AN: Alright, that's that for now, I hope you guys enjoyed the ride. Alright, so I know that you guys don't exactly enjoy me re-treading old ground, like ID dungeon grinding, so I decided to jump forward a bit, and at the same time decided to give Q-Eddie something else to enhance his skills, while giving some backstory to the person who previously owned Viser's hideout. Now, don't expect Q-Edward to start spamming new abilities out of his arse, 'cause he won't be doing that.**

 **The only books that counted as Skill books were these:**

 **-Celtic Runes 101, authored by [Unknown]**

 **-Basic Summoning circles for Spiritual Evocation, authored by W.V**

 **-** **Fundamenta artis creandi Familiares, authored by W.V**

 **-** **cóid Mystic agus conas a dhéanamh orthu, authored by W.V**

 **So yeah, I'm not telling who W.V is, you guys will have to figure that out on your own. All I'm going to say is that I've hinted at a few things being different from the canon DxD universe, won't say what, all I'm going to say that I have dropped four different hints, the books counting as one hint, and they're all for different things.**

 **Also, yeah, I kinda decided to spice up Dohnaseek's personality a bit, as he's honestly a bit bland in the canon, and the fanfics that I have read, while they do make him a bit less bland, I've decided on a bit of an abridged version of him, mainly by taking a few inspirations from the Schmuck's Abrdiged Ban, from the Seven Deadly Shcmucks.**

* * *

 **Edward's current Stat Sheet.**

 **{Human/Quincy}**  
 **/Rune Novice\  
Edward Smith LV: 19**  
 **EXP: 1215/1900**

 **HP: 220**  
 **MP: 160**  
 **RP: 159**

 **STR: 14**  
 **INT: 41**  
 **VIT: 18**  
 **WIS: 43**  
 **DEX: 21**  
 **AGI: 22**

 **Points: 36**

 **Perks/Buffs/Debuffs:**  
 **Quincy Reishi manipulation: {Skills will require less RP. RP regeneration increases by 25%]**

* * *

 **If you want an explanation to the new Title Q-Edward got, please head towards Angel of light darkness' Gamer forum, 'cause that forum is seriously needing some love. And just as a small incentive, I'll occasionally drop by and post a new Gamer Idea I have, either a skill, weapon or a Title, and if an idea is good enough, I might use it in a story.**

 **Anyway, I do hope you guys will go and take a look at a few things I've done on Sufficient Velocity, where I'll be posting most, if not all small story ideas that pop up in my head, either as full-blown stories, or Quests, where** _ **YOU**_ **, yes, you can vote on what'll happen next.**

 **Also, F.Y.I, currently playing Fate/Extra, and, well, let's say that I have been aching for a Gamer/Fate series fic.**

 **As such, here's my question for this chapter, well, I say question, when it's really question** _ **s**_ **.**

* * *

 **EDIT: Okay, so it seems like I wasn't clear enough. These questions aren't, you hear me, ARE! NOT! For this story, but a new one I'm planning on posting onto Sufficient Velocity. For fucks sake people, while I like that you guys and gals are enthusiastic about this story, the fact that some of you don't read the rest of the stuff around the questions makes me wonder whether or not I should even be doing author notes.**

 **Q1:** Should the S-I have starting skills? And by this, I mean skills outside of the Gamer's Mind, and Gamer's Body Passive skills?

 **Q2:** Should I give our poor S-I an additional power, or will The Gamer suffice? If I should give the S-I an additional power, what should it be? Nothing World-Breaking, like Spiral Power or Shards for example.

 **Q3:** What should be the S-I's Servant, and which Class should they be? No Class outside the basic 7 **(Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Berserker, Assassin and Caster)** , and no Canon Servants from the Ufotable animes, at least not in their Canon classes. And if it's not too much to ask, please have some kind of explanation for why they're in their specific Class.

 **Also, in regards to the third question: No EMIYA Archer or Extra/Caster, as I have plans for them, same with Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, and the rest of Canon Enemy Servants from Fate/Extra. Once I have gotten a good 7-21 Servants, I'll start writing the first Quest chapter, with a number of choices for you guys to pick.**

 **And just so that there isn't a misunderstanding about the Servant Class thing, the Servant in question can be from a Class not of the basic 7, for example; a Ruler-class Servant like Joan of Arc, she could be summoned as a Saber, Lancer or Berserker Class Servant. So, as long as the Servant in question can function as one of the Standard Classes, then they are good to go.**

 **Oh, and one last thing. Unless someone has a complete translation of ExtraCCC, the Moon Grail war will end at the events of Extra.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Alright, so after a long episode of writing one-shots, that might or might not get turned into proper stories now that Tower of Gamer is on hiatus, I'm back here. With a brand new and fresh chapter of Quincy DxD**

 **So yeah, Tower of Gamer is on hiatus, because Tower of God seems to be entering a** _ **very**_ **plot-thick part, so I'm going to wait so that I don't need to start doing retroactive editing to my story, as that's a real pain in the neck, like the summer heat we're experiencing…**

 **So, one of my One-Shots will be turned into a full story, so I do hope you lovely gents, lasses, and what have you, will go and check it out. However, before you throw your votes in, I do have a little Naruto thing planned, so some of you "Replay" fans might be interested in that.**

 **But, I'm also willing to start up one of the other stories that were on the Poll, if they get enough demand. Although, I'm not going to do God of Highschool story, since I have some…** _ **special**_ **things planned for the Edward of that fic. So yeah, I'd suggest you guys wait, as I'm more than likely going to make a few abridged chapters to post there, so that you guys will have a good test sample to decide from.**

 **Although, I have already started enlarging the Huntik/Harry Potter chapter, but I don't have the story of that one planned out, not to a good extent at least.**

* * *

"Regular Speech"

' _Thought'_

"I got **'Skills'** for days."

 **(JPN** "Foreign language that the MC doesn't know how to speak, and the author is too lazy to run the dialogue through a translator." **JPN)**

" **Stray Devils, Malicious entities, etc, etc…"**

 _ ***Beings sealed inside of Sacred Gears***_

 **#Phones and other things equivalent to that, including Rating Game announcements, just to get that out of the way.#**

 **[Gamer Data and Skills]**

* * *

 **[Kuoh Academy, the next day…]**

 _'2-C, 2-C…'_ Yuuto Kiba, the _"Prince of Kuoh"_ repeated in his head as he walked through the second floor hallway, looking for the class of his new comrade, as Rias had asked him to retrieve him so that they could induct him properly, and warn him of the Magus/possible Stray exorcist that had given him a Runic charm.

And even so, she had asked both him and Koneko to use their familiars to keep an eye on Issei, in case he got in trouble, which wasn't hard for Yuuto to imagine why. His new comrade was a bit… _enthusiastic_ about the female form, and to his credit, the girls in their school weren't ugly by any meaning of the word.

'Ah, here it is.' Yuuto thought, noting the 2-C sign above the door, and slid it open

"Excuse me, but I need to talk to Issei Hyodou." Yuuto said as politely as he usually did.

"What the hell does a pretty boy like yourself want with Issei, huh?" the buzz-cut student asked, an aggressive look on his face, and all in all, whole demeanor was aggressive, similar to an animal that had just been confronted by its natural opponent.

"I was asked by my club president, Rias Gremory, to bring him to her." Yuuto explained, and then he was treated to a rather _odd_ sight.

At first, the expressions and body languages of Issei, and what Yuuto assumed to be his two friends went neutral, and after a while, the faces of the glassed student and buzz-cut student took on a slightly less hostile one.

" **Issei…yoouuu…"** the two growled as they turned to face Issei, who suddenly turned slightly fearful, but before he could utter a word, in a rather surprising feat of agility and teamwork, his two friends jumped him, the buzz-cut student caught him in full nelson, while the glasses-wearing student was giving him a…noogie, Yuuto believed was the term.

"W-What the hell guys?!" Issei shouted in distress, the expressions of his friends turning even angrier.

"That's what we should be asking you ya bastard!" the buzz-cut shouted back.

"Yea, why didn't you tell us that you were getting it on with one of the Great Ladies!"

"I-I don't! I have no idea why they're looking for me." Issei tried defending himself, hoping, nay, _praying_ to god, Buddha, to any deity willing to listen that his fellow perverts didn't discover the talisman in his pants pocket, now glad that he hadn't thrown it away.

' _THANK YOU SETANTA-ANIKI!'_ In his mind's eye, Issei was dancing with joy in front of a statue of a man wearing bucket hat. If just one of those talismans caused allowed this truly unworthy one to be beseeched by one of the Great Ladies, then such a great and lucky man must be _drowning_ in hot babes. Truly, that was a Harem King in the making.

* * *

Somewhere out in the woods surrounding Kuoh, Edward shook with dread, as if some vile being had tread upon his grave. After looping at all directions, he shrugged and got back to setting up a perimeter. He just hoped that he wouldn't get interrupted when he got to the more sensitive parts of this set-up.

* * *

After Motohama and Matsuda let Issei go -with a small "gentleman's" agreement that he'd try his damnest to get them some nude pics of the Rias and any other chick who were there-, Issei followed Yuuto out of the classroom.

"You've got quite lively friends, ne, Issei-san?" Yuuto asked, not paying attention to the female students who were staring at him, as that was rather normal for him, although to be honest, from what he had seen, if he tried talking to them, they'd just be nodding along, so he decided not to bother doing so.

"Uhhuh, I guess." Issei shrugged, trying to ignore the glares and whispers of the girls around him and Kiba, mostly comprised of _"ew, what's that pervert doing with Kiba-kun?"_ and such. To be honest, him, Motohama and Matsuda weren't really buddy-buddy type of friends, more like the social outcasts of the school that stuck together, united by their perverted desires.

"So, what does Rias-Senpai want with me?" Issei asked, absentmindedly rubbing the talisman in his picket, as if he was trying to rub more good luck onto himself.

"You'll see soon enough. I just don't want to ruin to surprise." Yuuto replied, leading his Devil Kohai down the stairs, out of the school building towards the small forest where their clubhouse was located in. Issei couldn't help but shudder as he entered the forest, suddenly feeling like he was being watched, not to mention that this forest had always seemed creepy, even from afar, so a lot of students didn't come anywhere near it.

Yuuto however felt right at home in the forest, which was not only covered with different magic spells meant to keep normal people with no skill in magic out of the area, as to prevent them from seeing something they shouldn't have, but also by the presence of Akeno's Oni familiars, who moved stealthily amongst the trees, as to not spoil the surprise Rias-Buchou was planning.

And with Yuuto's familiarity with the area, him and Issei were soon upon the old school building, or as it was known now Occult Research Club's clubhouse.

After entering the two-story building, Issei couldn't help but note how clean the corridors were, especially if you considered how old the building was. Little did he know, the whole building was mostly cleaned by Akeno's familiars and magic seals kept out any pests out, well, any pests that Koneko's or Yuuto's familiars didn't catch and eat before they got anywhere near the building.

"Buchou is on the second floor, this way, Issei-san." Yuuto said, motioning Issei to follow him up the stairs. And Issei did so, his mind now focused on the fact that Rias Gremory, the hottest girl in the academy was but a staircase away from himself. Better man would have killed for a chance at this, and that pretty boy Kiba got this privilege every day of the week? That bastard!

Yuuto opened one of the big double doors, motioning Issei to enter, and he didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

 _'Setanta-Aniki… THANK YOUU!'_ Issei thought as he saw the heavenly angels that were in the room. The perverted boy thought for a while that he had died and went to heaven, but then realized that there would be more chicks if that were the case.

On one of the couches sat the school's loli idol, Koneko Toujou - B67-W57-H73 cm- munching on a few snacks with her usual nonplussed expression present.

And standing next to the desk at the end of the room was a girl who was truly the epitome of pure, feminine beauty, a Yamato Nadeshiko, Akeno Himejima - B102-W60-H89 cm-, her eyes carrying a sultry feeling, that combined with her usual expression, and her _rocking_ body, would twist all the boys in the school around her pinky finger.

But, next to Akeno sat the un-questionably hottest, and most beautiful girl in their school, Rias Gremory - B99-W58-H90 cm-. Whereas Akeno-san was the Yamato Nadeshiko of their school, Rias was the foreign beauty, and where Akeno invoked that patriotic Japanese spirit, there was just that _something_ about the red-haired onee-sama that drove Issei, and many other boys, wild.

It was as if she was a temptress, a devil to sell your soul to, but instead of mercilessly devouring or trampling it, she'd embrace it gently, just like a King should.

 _'Okay wow, where'd that thought come from?'_ wondered the small part of Issei's mind that wasn't zeroing on the numerous beauties in the room. Sure, Issei knew that among the Perverted trio, he was the _"gentleman"_ , as he was satisfied with merely ogling the Oppai in their school, and, well, wouldn't be getting touchy without permission, but he wasn't anywhere near as poetic as that last train of thought.

"Hello Issei-Kun, I'm glad that you could make it." Rias began the conversation as soon as Yuuto entered the room, closing it behind him.

"Ah, um, thank you for having me." Issei nervously said, fighting every urge in his body in order to not act like a total creep, although the way Rias' and Akeno's oppai jiggled with every breath was making it very hard to keep his gaze at Rias' face.

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you to our clubroom." Rias said, deigning to take a slower approach in revealing their supernatural nature to her new Pawn.

"T-Thank you, but why would you ask for me?" Issei asked, as he certainly hadn't given off the impression that he was interested in the occult.

"Take a seat, and I'll explain it to you." Rias motioned to one of the couches, and Issei nodded, his ass sinking down into the soft couch as he sat down.

Rias sat on the couch opposite to him, Akeno leaving to prepare tea for their new member.

"Tell me Ise, do you mind if I call you Ise?" -Issei nodded- "Thank you. So Ise, have you experienced anything odd lately? A loss of energy during the day, an increase in energy during the night, an increase in hearing, or sight?"

"Uh, yeah, actually. How did you know that?" the unknowing Pawn asked.

"And did you start experiencing these changes after your date with Yuuma Amano?" Issei froze when he heard that name. The name of a girl everyone around him seemed to have forgotten, the girl whose phone number had disappeared from his phone.

And as Rias put a picture of said girl on the table, the memories of that night came flooding into his mind, more vivid than ever. The sudden transformation, the black, feathery wings, that wicked smile, the blue arrows colliding with the pink spears…

A-and his d-death…

* * *

"Wh-What is she?" And how did Gremory-Senpai know of her, when she had seemingly disappeared completely.

"She, is what we call a Fallen Angel, and as for what we, and you are, that is rather simple…" Rias trailed off as she stood up, along with Koneko, Kiba, moving to stand behind her.

"We are Devils." As Rias said that, a pair of black, leathery wings, like those you'd see on a bat sprouted from the backs of every person in the room, even Issei's, who looked at his pair in wonder, and slight anxiousness.

"S-so, I really died that night…" Issei said, rubbing his neck, the part where the spear hit him tingling with phantom pains.

Rias nodded in confirmation. "Yes, but thankfully, I was able to resurrect you before it was too late."

Issei raised his brow at that. "Wait, resurrect me?" Did devils have access to Dragon Balls or something?

"Yes, I resurrected you as a Devil." Rias confirmed, as Akeno entered the room, pushing a trolley with a tea pot, cups, and an assortment of treats on it.

"You see Issei-kun, us Devils can increase our numbers by turning humans into Devils." Akeno explained as she set down cups for everyone, and lightly slapped Koneko's hand away as she reached for the sweets that were on the trolley.

"Each one of us, aside from Rias-buchou, were resurrected by Rias-buchou." Yuuto explained as he picked up his cup after Akeno poured some tea for everyone.

"So wait, this is everyone? What about Archer-san?" Issei asked, looking at the Devils in currently in the room, wondering which one of them was the mysterious archer who saved him, while also wondering whether or not these were all the Devils in this group, or if there was another Devil in, perchance, the Archery club.

"While this isn't everyone in our group, I do know that "Archer", or as he introduced himself to you, Setanta McRemitz isn't a Devil, let alone a student at the academy."

"However, it seems like he has been keeping tabs on you. And we know that he isn't with the Fallen Angels." To show what she meant, Rias formed a magic circle on the table, accompanied by a projected image of a certain "street vendor" blasting fire and arrows at a black-winged girl, whom Issei would grade to be a solid 8.5/10 in terms of looks.

"You see, while we were keeping an eye on you, one of our familiars" -Akeno's green oni familiar appeared on her shoulder and gave a jaunty wave to Issei, who awkwardly returned it- "followed him after you walked away from him."

Issei gulped, now wondering whether or not the lucky talisman that Setanta-aniki had handed to him was a lucky charm at all, or some kind of a RC bomb. Like what the main baddy of DiDi4, Hoshikage Kirei could do.

"Issei-kun, would you please give me the item McRemitz gave you?" Akeno asked, holding out her hand. While they had sensed that the Mana running through the runes on the charm weren't meant to be harmful, they'd rather have Sona look it over.

"Uh, sure." Issei picked the talisman from his pocket and handed it over to Akeno, who then handed it off to Midorimaru, her green oni familiar who nodded, flying off to deliver it to the Student Council for proper analysis.

"So, umm… what is Setanta-san anyway? I mean, he's not like us or Yuuma-chan, then what is he?" Issei asked, scratching his head in slight confusion.

"Well, he is a human capable of using Magic, or Magecraft as they call it sometimes." Rias honestly didn't know what the difference was. Both trades used Magic, and both could do things beyond what normal humans could do, so why bother with a distinction? "So, the proper term for him would be a Magus."

"And that does give some hints on why he seems so… _interested_ in you." Issei wasn't certain of what Akeno-san was hinting at, but for some reason, he felt a cold, utterly terrifying chill run through his entire being.

"Lewd…" Even Koneko had moved to the end of the couch, as far away from Akeno, while still in reaching distance of the assortment of sweets.

Rias cleared her throat, snapping attention back to her. "What Akeno meant was that Magus, and Magic users of a _certain_ nature tend to use people as ingredients for their rituals."

"Especially humans with certain traits. And Sacred Gears users tend to be used as catalysts for certain rituals." Granted, the biggest of those rituals had a schedule that was predictable, and even then, trying to locate and chase down the right Sacred Gears, not to mention trying to contain their users before the opportunity passed, was harder than the alternatives…at least according to what she had heard of in passing from her brother and father.

"Um, what's a Sacred Gear?" Issei asked, although the term did feel strangely familiar to him.

"To put it simply, Sacred Gears are objects and powers granted to specific humans. In fact, it wouldn't be wrong to say that Sacred Gears are what allowed humanity to make its mark on history, as most heroes and legendary figures were rumored to possess a Sacred Gear." Yuuto spoke up, answering Issei's question.

"Although in the current era, Sacred Gears have faded to the Supernatural side of the world, in old times, such as the French revolution, knowledge of the Sacred Gears was widely-spread." Akeno added.

And to top it off, Rias added in her piece: "And despite most Sacred Gears being well, rather unremarkable, there are those few exceptions that are a danger to Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels." Kiba's Sword Birth was one such Sacred gear that could be a danger to Angels, well, one of its creations; Holy Eraser, a sword that devoured light.

"And speaking of Sacred Gears, Issei, lift up your arm and stand up." Rias instructed, and Issei did so.

"Good, now close your eyes, and imagine the strongest being that comes to your mind." And once again, Issei did so, his mind going to Son Goku, the Saiyan who was constantly compared to that one American hero, Ultraman or something.

"The imagine that being in a pose where they look their strongest, and mimic it." Issei was a bit confused by the order, but regardless, he settled into the pose most fans would recognize as the Kamehameha pose, much to his own embarrassment.

Rias stifled a small giggle as she recognized the pose.

Fortunately, his embarrassment was cut short, as a bright light surrounded Issei's left arm.

As the light faded away, a red gauntlet with a green gem, and a smaller orange one, was covering Issei's arm, reaching up to his elbow.

"What is this?" Issei asked in wonder as he looked at the gauntlet covering his arm.

"That is your Sacred Gear." Rias couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that the Sacred Gear Ise was killed for was a mere Twice Critical, not that it was bad. It just meant that if she wanted to have any hope of breaking away from her engagement with Riser, he'd need to be trained hard.

When Setanta had said that the Sacred Gear Ise held would help with her "marital problem", she had expected the new Devil to possess something like a Longinus-class Sacred Gear, instead of a common Dragon-Type Sacred Gear.

* * *

After they explained the supernatural world, the history between Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils, and Issei's current position, Rias had Yuuto escort Issei back to the Hyodou home, much to the Perverted Pawn's inner dislike, Rias and Akeno had left to hear the results of the investigation from Sona.

And as the Gremory Heiress and Priestess of Thunder entered the Student Council room, they noticed that only Sona and her Queen, Tsubaki Shinra were present, Sona sitting behind her desk, and Tsubaki standing to her right.

Rias began the conversation "So, what did you discover?" she asked Sona, who in turn sighed.

"Well, the talisman isn't harmful, as its purpose is to keep track of Hyodou." Sona explained, which brought a small amount of relief to Rias, now knowing that her Pawn wasn't unknowingly carrying around something that would harm him.

"So, were you able to track down Setanta?" Rias asked, although she got the feeling that no, they weren't able to track him down, evident by Sona's quivering eyebrow and the scowl on her face.

"Believe me, that's the first thing we tried after we found out the functions of the runes." Ansuz to network it to something, Berkano to not only strengthen it, but also to act as a beacon, and Inguz to keep it all together, and conceal the energy running through them. A rather simple runic spell, but still effective, and if they hadn't known about the item, it was quite likely that it would have remained hidden for a long time.

"When we tried tracking him through the Mana in the runes, we were lead to the spot where he fought against that other Fallen Angel." Which they had then repaired, as per protocol.

"So then, he has left the city?" Rias hypothesized. After all, if he was capable of teleportation Magic, then why stay in the city, when he could simply go to a safe-house outside her and Sona's territory, and pop back in whenever he wanted?

"I don't think so." Tsubaki shook her head. "It's far more likely that he has set up a Workshop, and a Bounded Field that's meant to keep himself hidden." She explained. If the McRemitz Magus wanted to use Hyodou, or more specifically, his Sacred Gear as a Catalyst for _that_ Ritual, then it would be more logical for him to set up a base in Kuoh City, as to shorten the distance he'd have to cross in order to acquire him.

However, considering how he didn't try to take him when he handed him the talisman, it was unlikely that he meant the boy any harm. So, it was likely that he knew something about him that they didn't. And so, it might be better if Hyodou still held onto it, as to not reveal to the Magus that they knew he was tracking the rookie Devil.

Tsubaki met eyes with Sona, and the wielder of Mirror Alice could tell that her King had come to the same conclusion.

"Something you'd like to share?" Rias asked, noticing how the bespectacled duo met eyes.

Sona adjusted her glasses as she turned towards Rias. "Tsubaki and I believe that it would be for the best if Hyodou would continue holding onto the talisman."

"…" Although Rias was silent, the red and black aura that was coming off of her, not to mention the glare she was giving Sona, which were more than telling of her opinion on her suggestion.

"Oh stop being a baby Rias." Sona wasn't affected by the small flexing of power from Rias, well, aside from small annoyance of possibly needing to repair the office. She had just gotten it to look rice, and she wasn't about to let it be ruined by a petty outburst.

"We know that the item isn't harmful to him, and if we simply get rid of it, McRemitz will either be spooked off, or he'll possibly jump the gun." She had to keep her explanation rather simple, since while Rias was a smart person, she was a bit too emotional when it came to her things, and that same possessiveness also extended to the young Gremory Heiress' Peerage.

"…" Rias still kept the glare on, but the aura faded away.

"…" Sona met Rias' emotional glare with her cold and calculative stare. Akeno and Tsubaki on the other hand merely gave apologetic smiles to one another as their Kings engaged in a staring contest.

Rias was the one who broke off the staring contest. "…Fine, but you'll have someone help keeping him safe." Rias finally relented. If they were going to use her Pawn as bait, then she wasn't about to let Sona to just sit back and watch.

"If that's what it takes, then fine, I'll have Reya and Saji help keep an eye on Hyodou." Reya was a strong Bishop, and Saji's Absorption Line would be useful.

* * *

 **[A random alley in Kuoh City (*1)…]**

' _Well, this has been an educational day.'_ Edward thought to himself as he entered the alley he had been using as a way-point for his Illusion Barriers. After he noticed that the tracking signal he had on Issei moved at speeds he knew the pervert couldn't achieve, he had retreated into his I.D, and then spent a good 2-3 hours grinding, well, grinding might be a wrong term, as he just set up a rat maze with a bunch of Isa runes, and then taunted the Zombies to come at him.

And after gaining 3225 EXP, which booted him to Level 21, and enough materials to start experimenting in creating his own Mystic Code, he just needed to get the right skills.

Which he was already working on, as he had acquired the correct Language books, and after absorbing those books, he had learned a few interesting things from the Skill Books he had found in the abandoned mansion.

And most important of those things was that, apparently, Waver "El Melloi II" Velvet existed in this world, and going by the small picture at the end of the book, it was reasonable to assume that he had lived through the fourth Grail War, which did exist in this world, as proven by a quick search at an internet, including an image search, and well, it certainly wasn't drawn, no, it was actual, RL footage of that damned city, including a shaky video footage of what Edward assumed to be Bluebeard Caster's weird, big, floppy mass of tentacles.

So yay, not only would he have to worry about a gang of nutjobs parading as "humanity's heroes", a sadistic Devil intent on releasing a monster that needed the fucking Christian God to personally seal it away -and said Devil's posse- and other numerous supernatural bastards, including the Greek God of the Underworld if A.S.T.S.O and Exalted were to be believed, but now he'd have _SO_ much more bullshit to deal with, like a shitty priest who gave schadenfreude a bad name, FUCKING _GILGAMESH_ , Zouken _"I'mma possess you with my worms that just happen to look like a penis and a vagina fused together"_ Matou, Avenger, A.K.A, Angra Mainyu, the embodiment of all the evil in the world, and possibly Dark Sakura, but she should go down with a few Heilig Pfeils to the face.

And it wasn't like he had an abundance of time, as there was a mention of a giant fire happening about 9 years ago, which put the next Holy Grail War about a year, if he was being overly optimistic, a year and two months away.

Now granted, if the Holy Grail War did exist in this timeline, then let's face it, a lot of Devils with unused Evil Pieces would be watching said war like ravenous mutts, waiting for a piece of meat to drop from the table, so hey, the Angels were bound to notice and intervene if Angra Mainyu got released, so who knows, maybe Kirei and Zouken were already dead, and the Grail was fixed, or better yet, destroyed beyond any hope of fixing the damn thing.

Anyway, that little revelation had prompted Edward to visit the local internet café, not only to see which shows existed in this timeline, and which stayed as fictional, and which ones were real.

So, he did a quick little search, which included the keywords, but weren't limited to: Bleach, Tite Kubo, Ichigo Kurosaki-and of course, his intermediate family-, Uryu Ishida-and his father, and grandfather of course-, Quincy, Shinigami and finally, Karakura town. To his relief, all searches, aside from bleach, which resulted in stuff about the chemical, came up mostly empty, as the things other than Bleach apparently did exist as a form of Media in this world.

Well, save for JoJo, which seemed to have a more-or-less reversed version called: DiDi's Bizarre adventure, with DIO and his bloodline in the limelight, Jonathan having been turned into a vampire.

Now, the fact that only the Fate series was real in this world brought a small amount of joy to him, but it also caused him to, figuratively speaking, shit his pants out of fear, as not only would he have to try and prevent some DxD shit, but now he also had to, possibly, deal with the Bull-SHIT that was the Fifth Holy Grail War. Now, granted, that also brought a small amount of positives with it, as at least he'd know a few people who would be useful, namely a certain "Fake Janitor", and of course, Waver.

* * *

And at that moment, two different people sneezed, one a young man in a Japanese highschool as he was fixing an faulty lighting, the other a man who was in the middle of grading papers.

The young man fell on his ass, while the grown man's sneeze caused the stacks of papers to get blown away.

"Ow…/Ah…bugger…" the two groaned and grumbled, the red-haired young man getting back up, while the grown man sighed as he joined his familiar in picking up and re-organizing the exams.

* * *

 **AN: So, how was the chapter? I thought I should focus a bit on the canonical DxD cast, instead of completely focusing on Q-Edward. And yeah, I might have hinted at a possible future arc… or two.**

 **Also, before anybody jumps any guns, the only Nasuverse stuff that's canon here are as follows: Fate/Zero and Fate/Stay Night, although I'm not sure which version of the Fifth Grail War I'll go with.**

 **Also, yes, I didn't do everything as per canon when it came to Issei or the ORC, but to be honest, if I tried portraying Issei as I see him in the DxD canon, we'd have a very bad time. A** _ **VERY,**_ _ **VERY**_ **bad time.**

 **And while we're on the subject of Issei, yeah, I don't really see him, Matsuda and Motohama as friends, since going by how they act around each other, it's more like nobody else wants to hang around them, so instead, they hang together to stave off the crushing feeling of loneliness.**

 **I mean, look at how they reacted when they saw Issei coming to school with Rias, the first thing they do is punch him in the face. And of course, there's the scene where Motohama and Matsuda were peeping toms in the first episode, and they notice that the girls heard them, they bolt off, and leave Issei to deal with getting a beating.**

 **Now, I'm not going to lie, I'm not the most social of young men, preferring to talk through text and computers, but I would not call people like that my friends, merely associates, and even then,** _ **very**_ **loosely.**

* * *

 ***1: On further research, the place where Kuoh Academy is located in is actually a** _ **town**_ **. However, I already have a few things planned, so screw it, and count it as a dimensional difference.**

* * *

 **Translations of the Books Q-Edward found:**

 **-Basics of Familiar creation**

 **-Mystic codes and how to make them**

* * *

 **Quest reviews answered:**

 **To all the people who are talking about Q-Edward accessing Wandenreich, Silbern, or Wandenreich City, because there are too many of you for me to individually address.:** …Are all of you _fucking_ daft or drunk?! Okay, that was a bit harsh, but it does get my point across. The Wandenreich space's creation in the original Bleach story is _VERY_ circumstantial. Not only was the space made with Reishi, which Q-Edward doesn't have access to, but it was made in the LITERAL _SHADOWS_ of the Seiretei, which already baffles the mind.

Oh, and then there's this small little tidbit that you all seem to forget… the Wandenreich was built by numerous Quincies, so how exactly is a lone, fledgling of a Quincy supposed to make one by his lonesome self?

Now, sure, something similar _could_ possibly be constructed at a Major Leyline point, and if Q-Edward learned the right skills, but that has a few problems, the major one being that Major Leylines aren't exactly the best spot to hide at, since it's a premium spot for doing Rituals, so yeah, not a good spot for hiding, or building something as sensitive and volatile as the Wandenreich.

And, just a hypothetical situation, if there already was a Wandenreich in the DxD, exactly how would Q-Edward be able to access it, when, as far as he and you people know, he's the only Quincy in that world? Stomp down on a large shadow really hard with a Reiryoku enhanced foot?

* * *

 **To everyone, or as I'm starting to believe, To the dipshit who's going by different Quest-Usernames, about the "Progenitor of all Quincies" stuff:** I have already addressed this previously. Yes, Q-Edward will essentially become the Father of all Quincies in the DxD world, but no, he won't just start sharing his soul out to others, since first off: He doesn't know who to do that. And 2: That's fucking dumb.

Also, I have already planned out how more Quincies will be made, well, _outside_ the bow-chika-honk-honk method.

And as for the numpties who are constantly saying that Q-Edward should get the Almighty, NO. I'm not going to be so lazy as to copy the ability of a complete BS character that was made when Kubo ran out of time to design a _proper_ villain with a _proper_ moveset, forcing him to make a FUCKING plot device.

Now, if you want to see that happen, then go on, make a story where you give your MC what is essentially UNLIMITED POWERRR! While I give my MC a Schrift that isn't completely OP.

* * *

 **gurt {May 26]:** Well, you certainly do have a lot of interesting ideas, although I have already published the story, link to it on my profile.

 **king gilgamesh {May 31]:** While it's true that Dohnaseek and the rest of the Fallen Angel group are cannon fodder, that doesn't mean that I can't make them into flavored cannon fodder, or sturdier cannon fodder.

 **Guest {June 4]:** Well, thank you kindly, I hope you'll be as entertained in the future.

 **Loves {June 11]:** Don't worry, Q-Edward will stay as a human. Also, exactly where the fuck does it state that being a Quincy entails assimilating the powers of others? The Bankai were stolen through a medallion, which is a device made by the Wandenreich Organization, and don't you fucking bring up Yhwach, because he's a plot device Kubo made, since he done fucked up and ran out of time.

 **Lord of Night {June 11]:** Yes, he'll be able to from energy swords. In fact, he can do that already.

 **THE ONE {June 11]:** Well… that'll be… _interesting_ to say the least…

 **Hollow White {June 11]:** Now, I'm not going to say whether or not Q-Edward will become Vali's main Rival, but it's more like if Q-Edward as a chick, Vali probably try to propose, since The Gamer can, in theory, create super-strong opponents for him to fight.

 **Horseman Death {June 11]:** ID. CREATE. That's all I'm going to say in regards to a hide-out. Oh, and you mean the same Hero Faction who employ Brainwashing in their "recruitment" methods? Yeah, I think Q-Edward will rather risk consorting with the Church.

* * *

 **Q-Edward's current stat sheet:**

 **«Rune Novice»  
/Human/Quincy\**  
 **Edward Smith LV: 21**  
 **EXP: 540/2100**

 **HP: 240**  
 **MP: 160**  
 **RP: 159**

 **STR: 14**  
 **INT: 41**  
 **VIT: 18**  
 **WIS: 43**  
 **DEX: 21**  
 **AGI: 22**

 **Points: 42**

 **Perks/Buffs/Debuffs:**  
 **Quincy Reishi manipulation: {Skills will require less RP. RP regeneration increases by 25%]**

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter:**

Okay, so since I'm putting Tower of Gamer on a slight Hiatus, what story do you want me to write in its place?

I have a few ideas of what I'll try, but I'd suggest taking a look at the Story Ideas that I have on my Profile, the Poll to be specific, and then there are the Miscellaneous box stories, which are essentially just small things that I made to see how you guys would react…although the Gurren Lagann one I definitely won't pursue, since A: trying to make sense of Spiral Power and The Gamer in one universe is too damn hard, and B:

 **I have embraced the Anti-Spiral…**

Just kidding, it's really because there isn't enough info for me to properly make a story about it, and the lack of names for the Ganmen is a bitch to deal with.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm back! Also, just a word of warning for anyone who starts throwing Schrift/Vollstandig ideas for Q-Edward at me, I will ignore your review, and if you're a quest, I'll delete your review, so if you're going to suggest one, do it as a mere footnote, and include some actual stuff in it, just like DemonLord Mazoku did.**

 **EDIT: Added in Q-Edward's and Nixie's Stat sheets, along with the EXP Formula, for those who are interested in the EXP Calculations. And the [Observe] data about the equipment he made.**

"Regular Speech"

 _'Thought'_

"I got **«** **Skills** **»** for days."

 **(JPN** "Foreign language that the MC doesn't know how to speak, and the author is too lazy to run the dialogue through a translator." **JPN)**

 **"Stray Devils, Malicious entities, etc, etc…"**

 ** _*Beings sealed inside of Sacred Gears*_**

 **#Phones and other things equivalent to that, including Rating Game announcements, just to get that out of the way.#**

 **[Gamer Data and Skills]**

 **Disclaimer:** I am the Jon Snow of owning, for just like he knows nothing, I own nothing! And yes, that was a bad Game of Thrones joke. Hell, I never even watched it, aside from a few small episodes whenever an episode came on Yle2.

* * *

"Alright, let's see if this'll work or not." Edward mumbled as he stood in the middle of the woods, looking at a small cross hanging from his wrist by a leather cord. It was a bone white cross with five small purple jewels adorning it, one at the center, and the ends of each section of the cross.

Sighing, he held out his hand and started channeling his Reiryoku into the small cross, just like how he did with the Q-Banglet.

The gems on the cross lit up, energy surging from them, slowly lengthening and shaping to the form of a bow… only for the form to flicker and warp, slowly losing its shape and integrity, until the energy composing the bow sputtered out and surged back inside the cross, sparking out as smoke escaped from the cracked jewels.

Edward frowned, taking the cross off of his wrist, tossing it on the ground before it had the chance to blow up on him, which proved to be a smart choice his fresh experiment sparked one last time before falling apart with a small explosion.

"Haah, fucksticks. Okay, note to self: Zombie Bones and small Soul Shards do _NOT_ make a Quincy Cross." He muttered, cleaning up the mess into his **[Inventory]**. Maybe Reincarnated Devil Bones would yield a better result? Then again, Zombies, in theory, were humans, and they still blew up, but at least Devils were a bit higher up on the power ladder, so who knew, maybe their bones could endure Quincy Reiryoku better.

Either that, or a church cross, preferably one actually blessed by the church. But, in the meantime, maybe he should look into the one idea he had about using materials that he soaked with Quincy Reiryoku for longer amounts of time?

Regardless, he had another appointment, so he didn't quite have the time to keep experimenting.

* * *

 **[Later, Kuoh Park…]**

' _Alright, how hard is it to spot a blonde, catholic nun in a Japanese park.'_ Edward thought to himself as he stayed hidden in the shadows of the trees, his eyes darting around the park trying to spot Asia. Sure, he might've fumbled with letting Issei die, but hey, he knew that Issei would be far happier as a devil.

And sure, the same thing could be said for Asia, but there were more than a few differences with the two situations, namely that he couldn't save Issei, nor did he care about whether or not he lived through that night as a human.

However, Asia's circumstances were _FAR_ different, as she was a follower of the church, cast out due to the machinations of a perverted little Devil noble who had a fetish for corrupting holy maidens. And sure, being a part of Gremory's peerage might've deemed her "off-limits" to that creep Diodora, but he wasn't about to let Asia become a Devil against her will.

If she was going to throw away her humanity and become a Devil, it would be out of her own free choice, not some greedy little aristocrat making that decision for her. All he needed to do was make sure that she wouldn't be around the Fallen Angels long enough for them to set up the Sacred Gear extraction ritual.

He wasn't dumb enough to ignore the possibility of Raynare pushing the timetable of her plan forward, not with the fact that he, a _"lowly human"_ had faced off against two Fallen Angels, and lived. Hell, he'd do the same thing if he was in their shoes.

If he knew that there was someone capable of harming him with minimal effort, then you could bet good money on him investigating into possible ways to heal damage.

So yeah, his plan was to well, _kidnap_ her. Granted, it was more of the goo-no, better way of putting it would be that he was going to give her a place to stay at.

* * *

"Well, can't say that I was expecting to meet the Sitri heiress' Bishop and fresh Pawn on my stroll." Edward muttered, turning around to face Saji and Reya.

 **[Observation]**

 **/Reincarnated Devil/Human\** **  
** **Genshirou Saji LV: 9  
\Pawn/**  
 **EXP: 756/900**

 **HP: 120**  
 **MP: 80**  
 **RP: 112**

 **STR: 15  
INT: 21  
VIT: 19**  
 **WIS: 22**  
 **DEX: 18**  
 **AGI: 17**

 **A rather unremarkable young lad, who was recently killed by the fallen Angel Kalawarner, and then reincarnated as a Devil by Sona Sitri. After being explained the situation and why she couldn't interfere before his demise, he integrated into the Sitri Peerage rather well, and was not by proxy, but through his own accomplishments, inducted into the Kuoh Student Council.**

 **However, he doesn't mind having become a Devil, now feeling like he has a better chance at showing to his crush how capable he is, and hopes to serve her well, and hopefully, one day marry her.**

 **EXP Yield: 900**  
 **Item Drops: Absorption Line {Sacred Gear], 1 Reincarnated Devil Corpse, 4 Sitri Clan Evil Pieces{Pawn].**

* * *

 **[Observation]**

 **/Reincarnated Devil/Human\** **  
** **Reya Kusaka LV: 25  
\Bishop/**  
 **EXP: 1124/2500**

 **HP: 290**  
 **MP: 150**  
 **RP: 179**

 **STR: 32  
INT: 41  
VIT: 23**  
 **WIS: 39**  
 **DEX: 22**  
 **AGI: 22**

 **A girl from a disgraced Japanese Magus family, Reya Kusaka was approached by Sona Sitri to join her Peerage, promising to help the young Kusaka help restoring her family's honor among the Magus community. Agreeing to the deal, Reya was reborn as a Bishop of the young Sitri's Peerage.**

 **However, as time went on, she became less and less concerned with restoring her family's honor, partially due to realizing that her nature as a Devil would invalidate any possible accomplishments that could speak of her family's proves in their art, not that the Magi of the Clock Tower acknowledged the Magi in the east as anything more than shamans and monks, aside from a few radicals in the British organization.**

 **EXP Yield: 2500**  
 **Item Drops: 1 Reincarnated Devil corpse, 1 Sitri Clan Evil Piece {Bishop].**

* * *

"Heh, as if we'd believe that." Saji's cocky statement was followed by him pointing his finger at Edward. "We know you've been stalking Hyodou around ever since he got killed."

Reya moved in front of Saji, hoping to do some damage control. "We'd rather not cause any undue damage, so please come with us, Sona-Kaichou would like to have a word with you."

Now, Edward could've taken this opportunity to go with them and share a bit more information with them, both about Kokabiel's plan, and about Fuyuki's Holy Grail, but there were a few strong arguments that made him decide otherwise.

The biggest of said arguments was that he'd no doubt be questioned of how he knew of Kokabiel's plan, and he sure as hell knew that saying that he came from another world where the future of this world was recorded wouldn't exactly fly. So, he'd avoid putting himself into a situation where he'd be questioned until the question _"how"_ he knew about the plan was meaningless.

If they simply dismissed the info, then BOOM! Great War's back in full swing, and humanity can kiss its continued survival goodbye, and he was part of said humanity, so he'd rather not have them be caught unaware by Kokabiel's attack.

"Oh, yes, why don't we all have some cyanide-filled biscuits and rat poisoned tea before you turn me into a Devil." Edward sarcastically said.

"Oi asshole, Kaichou wouldn't do that!" Saji, the ever loyal guard dog barked at the insult towards his King.

Edward raised an eyebrow at the retort. "Oh? You mean that she wouldn't kill someone just to recruit them into her Peerage? Perhaps." Edward nodded his head. Sona was more likely to try a subtler method, like negotiation, and making someone you killed into a member of your Peerage was not something that anyone with even half a brain would do.

"But letting someone die when they could've prevented that? Taking someone whose only options are death or servitude? Well, that's a common thing, isn't it?" Especially that idiot Rias. Oh boo-hoo, I'm forced into a marriage I don't like. Oh woe is me! Well, maybe you wouldn't be in that situation if you actually tried finding method to get out of said shitty marriage, instead of playing the top ojou-sama at a fucking high school!

Hell, Sona was in the same situation, and guess what she did? She took action, and used what she had to get out of an arranged marriage. Oh, what's that, your opponent is too strong to take on in a Rating Game or a head-on fight? Then don't confront them in a real fight! Taunt them to facing you in what you know you can beat them in. Nobles are the arrogant sort, so fucking take advantage of that arrogance.

"Kaichou's not like that, you bastard!" Saji growled, stopping only once Reya put her arm in front of him, although her glare showed that she was starting to get tired of the accusations towards her King. While she might not know the full story behind the recruitment of each of her fellow Peerage members, but she did know that Sona-Kaichou wasn't the sort of person who would resurrect someone without giving them the option of refusing.

"Oh sure, extortion-type recruitment might be more up Gremory's alley," Edward admitted. After all, all of her Peerage members came from situations where the only other option would've left them in varying degrees of bad situations…

Kiba? Dead of hypothermia in a forest. Akeno? Killed by her Himejima clan relatives. Shirone? Executed because of her sister killing her asshole of a master, along with the rest of her race. Gasper? Also dead, either from starvation, or on a stake, either by human or vampire hands.

Issei? Dead, although that might be somewhat of a good thing for the genepool. Asia? Dead, or more likely, revived by Diodora Astaroth, and then turned into a sex slave. Also, note to self, if given the chance, saw off his dick and then kill him. Xenovia? On the streets, and considering her upbringing, without the proper skills to get a job on the non-supernatural side, although she might be recruited by Azazel, so eh, she'd be the best off from all the members in Rias' Peerage, along with Rossweisse.

"But regardless, I have to refuse your little offer." There was no reason to cause too much hostility to Sona's peerage members, as he still had some business with them, mainly disposing of the Evil Pieces. But, he'd rather do that exchange on his terms, in a location he set up.

"You're not going anywhere YOU BASTARD!" Saji roared, manifesting his Sacred Gear, flung the blue tongue-like tether from the chameleon-like Sacred Gear at Edward, who retorted by swinging his Seele Schneider at it, expecting the tether to be cut apart by the Quincy Tool.

However, when the tether instead clung to the blade, which actually slowed down, evident by the hum of the blade quieting down, Edward was reasonably freaked out. Oh sure, he knew that Absorption Line wasn't a _weak_ Sacred Gear by any means, but he had expected it to be unable to latch onto the Seele Schneider's rotating blade, but clearly, that wasn't the case.

"Boya, you better retract your Absorption Line." He'd rather not see what would happen when a Devil, especially a rather inexperienced Devil got a Quincy's Reiryoku, which erased souls, into their system.

"Heh, as if. We've got you right where we want." Saji replied confidently. Although, if he were being honest, the energy draining from this Setanta asshole was making his body hurt, like he was in a hot spring wearing nothing but metal armor, and it was stinging like hell.

Reya sighed in disappointment. Sure, Sona-Kaichou had told them to try and catch Setanta-san, but she had hoped for it to be through… more peaceful methods, rather than Genshirou straight-up attacking him, not that she blamed him for doing so.

Setanta-san _was_ making rather unsavory comments towards Sona-Kaichou and Gremory-sempai. Granted, Gremory-sempai did act somewhat childishly considering her position, but having met Sona-Kaichou's elder sister, the Gremory heiress was rather professional in her conduct.

Edward sighed in disappointment. Well, he had hoped that he'd stop suckling on his energy, since he'd rather not accidentally kill the Pawn with his Quincy Reiryoku. If Light energy from angels got blown up, then what would happen to a Devil? He'd rather not test it out on someone whose death would be an issue for his plans of continued survival.

Plus, he actually liked Saji, much more than Issei, although that wasn't saying much.

And, so, Edward let go of the Seele Schneider, crouch-dashed at Saji with Hirenkyaku and Mana boosting his speed. And as he got closer to Saji, he had four Isa runes, one for each of his fingers, charged and ready on his right fist.

" **«Runecast: Isa»** times four, **«Blut Arterie»**." Edward whispered as he let loose an uppercut at Saji's jaw, encasing the young Devil's head in a block of ice before he was knocked four meters up into the air. **[-94 HP. 26/120]** He'd be (probably) be okay when the ice broke, if not a bit dizzy and (hopefully) knocked, which would leave the Bishop as the only one to deal with.

And speaking of the brunette Bishop, Edward barely managed to activate **«Blut Vene»** as she blasted him with her magic, sending him crashing through a tree. Although that might now have hurt as much as it would have, it still stung like all hell.

 **«HP: 221/240»**

Huh, well that did way less than he thought. Then again, she probably wasn't aiming to kill him, even if Sona could theoretically try and revive his sorry ass. Didn't she have a couple of Knight Pieces and 3 Pawns free?

After Edward picked himself up from the wreckage of wood, and storing the said wood into his **[Inventory]** , he made his way back towards his discarded Seele Schneider. Letting them keep one of them could spell disaster, not just for him, but also to a lot of things. For example, Kiba could possibly copy it with his Sword Birth, or someone important accidentally cut themselves with it.

Plus, it was _HIS_ weapon, and he wasn't about to let them have it!

As Edward knelt down to pick up his weapon, he could see that Reya was currently freeing Saji, blasting the ice surrounding his head apart with a small pulse of Mana. However, that still didn't change the fact that the boy was but a solid punch away from unconsciousness, so if she still felt like trying to capture him, then she'd have to keep Saji away from the line of fire.

Too bad that Asia and Issei were already gone. Guess that meant that he'd have to postpone his little plan for later, as he had _NO_ delusions about being able to sneak into the church the Fallen Angel were using as a hideout. He'd just have to find Asia when she was away from the church, and then whisk her away.

' _ **«ID Create»**_ _'_ There wasn't any further purpose in staying here, and so he disappeared into the safety of his illusion barrier. It was still too early for him to sit down and have a chat with the Sona and Rias. Oh sure, he'd deposit Asia to the ORC, along with a letter to explain the stuff around her.

But of course, before he did any of that, he'd have to find her first. The best moment would be when Issei stumbles upon Freed's massacre.

Well, now he was glad that **[Gamer's Mind]** eliminated any need to sleep.

* * *

' _Alright, an Ansuz here, a Gebo there, and of course can't forget about Wunjo and Algiz'_ Edward thought to himself as he went about repairing the summoning circle on the floor, adding in a few containment runes to make sure that he didn't share the fate of the mansion's previous owner.

See, during his small run back here, he had thought of how horribly outclassed he was in comparison to what he was facing. A group of Fallen Angels, commanding a small army of Stray Exorcist, and while he could possibly take care of them with the proper set-up, like lining the church they were hiding in with an explosive Rune sets, that wasn't something he could do easily, and well, to put it bluntly, he needed an extra hand, and while he could've approached either one of the local Peerages, that would've led to some… _"troublesome"_ conversations.

And so, here he was, fixing a summoning circle, using the data from the Familiar Creation book to make it optimal for the ritual he had in mind.

Now, the name of the book was more than a bit incorrect, as the book also covered the basics of summoning elementals. And so, considering his less than stellar materials, and exactly how much he had available to him, the better option was to summon and bind a lesser elemental to him.

He had two routes available for himself right now, he could either summon a fire or wind elemental to increase his offensive power, _or_ , he could do the smart thing, and summon an earth or water elemental to bolster his defenses and possibly get a healer.

And in preparation for summoning a Water elemental, he had made some ice with an Isa rune, which he then melted into pure water with Sowlio, said water now resting in a clear vase that he had cleaned.

"Alright, now let's see if I did it right, **«Observation: Structural Grasping»**." Yeah, a funny little thing he realized while grinding up levels for the basic **[Observation]** Skill. If he had skills pertaining to an object, or in this case, a magic circle, he could analyze its function, and whether or not it would be safe. Although, it wasn't 100% accurate when it came to some experimental junk he had made on a simple theory, like the **«Zombie Q-Cross»** that blew up on him earlier. All it did was give an arbitrary 55-61% chance of it working, and obviously, he got a bad draw.

But for analyzing something that he made minimal editions to, especially something that his skills made sure he knew what he was doing, it should give him all the details he needed.

* * *

 **[Observation]**

 **Summoning Circle «Medium-grade»  
Workshop equipment**

 **A permanent Summoning Circle that has been connected to a minor leyline, meant to be used in summoning rituals. However, the original owner and maker of the circle were sloppy, messing up a few minor containment wards, resulting in them being killed when the being they summoned broke free of the restraints.**

 **However, now the wards have been fixed, thus making the circle safe for usage.**

 **Structural Analysis: Safe for summoning magical creatures to be used in a familiar ritual. Danger: If a High-grade being is summoned, containment seals will fail.**

* * *

Okay, so at least it was safe, picking up the vase, Edward walked over to the circle and set down the vase before exiting the circle, and then he held out his right hand to the circle, letting his mana spread out to the circle, and soak into the runes, lighting up the circle, and bathing the whole room in a pale blue light.

"Ich rufe auf die vier primordialen Elemente an; der fließende Wasser, der wütendes Feuer, der wilde Wind, der standhaft Erde." He began chanting, still holding out his right hand, while his left hand remained empty. The key for summoning specific Elemental Sprits with this chant was to begin with the element that he wanted, followed by the element which it was strong against, and ending with the element that held an advantage over it.

 _ **(I call upon the four primordial elements; the flowing water, the raging fire, the untamed wind, the steadfast earth.)**_

"Lass dies dein Gefäß sein, damit du Gestalt annehmen kannst, lass deine wütenden Gezeiten auf meine Feinde wenden, und die ruhigen Wellen bringen mir viel Glück." As he continued chanting, the water within the vase also started glowing blue, splashing around in the vase.

 _ **(Let this be thine vessel, that you may take form, let thine raging tides turn upon my enemies, and the calm waves bring me good luck.)**_

Alright, so now he had managed to get an Elemental Spirit, now to bring it into the material world, and finish the contract.

"Lass dein Schicksal mit dem meinen verflochten werden. Antwort, wenn Sie diesen Vertrag zustimmen, und kommen her, Elemental Geist des Wassers!"

 _ **(Let thine fate be intertwined with mine. Answer, if you agree to this contract, and come forth, Elemental spirit of water!)**_

The glass vase burst apart, the shards harmlessly bouncing off of the protective barrier around the active circle, but the water spiraled inwards, slowly molding itself into a more humanoid shape, a rather small one, no taller than a meter, and judging by the body shape, one would expect it to be a child, or a midget.

And soon enough, the water morphed, leaving a small girl with pale, almost silver-colored skin and dark blue hair in a bowl cut that covered one of her eyes, while her left eye was left visible, revealing her eye color to be a dark grey, and the one clear giveaway of her in-human nature were the two webbed fins poking out the sides of her head.

Thankfully, the Water elemental was not left stark-naked, as the water morphed into a blue dress that reached down to her calves.

* * *

 **[Observation]**

 **«Familiar»  
/Lowest Water Sprite: Nymph\**  
 **? LV: 1**  
 **EXP: 0/50**

 **HP: 30**  
 **MP: 80**  
 **RP: 125**

 **STR: 10**  
 **INT: 15**  
 **VIT: 10**  
 **WIS: 15**  
 **DEX: 10**  
 **AGI: 10**

 **PSI: 35**

 **Water Affinity: 100**

 **Perks/Buffs/Debuffs:  
** **Perk: Lowest Water Elemental. {+25% proficiency with «Water» skills, -70% Damage taken from «Water» and «Fire» skills, -60% damage taken from «Physical» attacks, +80% Damage taken from «Lightning» skills.}  
Perk: Spiritual being. {+20 MP and RP per level.}  
Perk: Familiar. {Gain 50% of the EXP gained by «Master», and «Master» gains 50% of the amount of EXP gained by «Familiar».}**

* * *

"…Master?" the sprite timidly asked Edward, looking up into his eyes.

"Correct, my name is Edward, and what is your name?" Edward asked, crouching to be eye-to-eye with the elemental. Oh sure, he could've called her Nymph and be done with it, but that left a somewhat sour taste in his mouth. And so, he'd rather have his new charge come up with a name for herself, to give her a proper sense of self, rather than a mere mindless tool for himself to use as he wished. If he wanted that, he would've made a Golem.

Regardless, he was going to need to go and grind in his Zombie ID for a long while to level her up to an acceptable level. Shouldn't be too hard though, considering how she didn't need as much EXP to level up as he himself did.

The sprite looked down in thought for a moment, as if the concept of a name was new to her. Then again, perhaps it was, considering that before being summoned, she was nothing more than a part of nature, now given sentience and form, so perhaps it was too early for him to ask what was essentially a newborn, an _Intelligent_ newborn, but a newborn none the less to come up with a name for themselves.

"...Nixie." the little sprite finally answered.

 **[«Familiar: Nixie» has been added to Party!]**

With that announcement, a small display with Nixie's head in it, followed by a small HP bar appeared in the corner of Edward's vision, before fading away. And it seems like the same happened for Nixie, judging by how her one visible pupil was practically glued to the upper right corner of her eye.

"So Nixie," her eyes focus back onto Edward as he started speaking. "what can you do?" he asked. Sure, he figured that with the **«Water Affinity»** stat, she'd have access to at least some spells, but eh, he'd like to know whether or not he'd need to be playing the part of the EXP-Train until she learned a skill.

Nixie simply held up her left hand, which then dissolved into water, which then formed into a long and sharp blade. Then said blade broke up into numerous small little floating balls of water, no bigger than a ping-pong ball, which shot into the floor with a simple flick of the wrist.

And as she reformed her hand, and crossed them behind her back, Edward could see the smallest little smirk form on her face.

"Alright, that's pretty good Nixie." Edward complimented her. At least he wouldn't have to worry about her being defenseless during the training, especially if she could control the Zombies within the ID like a bloodbender, in which case… well, he wouldn't feel confident about taking on a Legion Zombie on Nixie's first romp in the Illusion Barrier.

Nixie's smirk turned to smile as she started rocking back and forth on her heels.

Standing up from his crouching position, he cut off the feed of mana he had been supplying to the summoning circle and containment runes. He'd need a while to recharge the 134 MP he had used up, 120 from the summoning itself, and 14 for keeping the additional containment runes active, which he had set up in case the original seals malfunctioned.

"Well Nixie, we have a busy evening and night ahead of us." I said, folding my arms behind my back.

She craned her head. "What are we going to do tonight, Master?" Edward bit down on the urge to roll with the oh-so familiar gag from his childhood.

"Try and get your level, which is the small little number that's _riiight_ under the green bar with the words HP next to it." Nixie once again looks to where her HP bar is. "To at least 15, but I hope for 20." Edward explained as he led Nixie out of the basement.

* * *

 **[One «Meditation» later…]**

"Alright, I'm back to full." Edward announced, waking up Nixie who yawned, lifting her head from his shoulder. Opening his screen, he switched out his **«Rune Novice»** title to **«Zombie Exorcist»**. A rather useful Title he had unlocked when he killed 500 Zombies, gave a nifty 50% boost to his attack, defense and stats while fighting Zombies, or any other Undead creatures.

"Where do we train?" Nixie asked, turning to look at Edward with a questioning stare. From her time as an elemental, she had seen a good part of the world, and she knew that there really wasn't any good location for training around the city.

"Allow me to show you," Edward rose up from the couch. " **«ID Create: Zombie»**." Nixie looked around in wonder as the big room they were in shifted to a copy of a small suburban residency. However, as she noticed the shambling Zombies, she frowned, summoning two balls of water she formed into spears before shooting them off at the unnatural beings, which crumbled to the floor before fading away into smoke as their heads disintegrated.

 **[«Nixie» has reached Level 2!]  
Current EXP: 70/100**

"Atta girl, that's the spirit." Edward smirked, projecting a 50x50x50cm cube of Mana from his hand as numerous zombies started charging towards him and Nixie, aggro'd by the death of their kin. " **«EB: Comet Blitz»**!" the cube broke up into 25 smaller cubes before shooting off towards the horde, exploding in glorious bursts of fire and concussive energy as the small cubes made contact with the horde of undead, each explosion taking out 3-4 zombies, while knocking the surrounding zombies around, some smashing into others, and others sent skywards.

 **[«Player» has reached Level 22!]  
Current EXP: 370/2200**

 **[«Nixie» has reached Level 7!]  
Current EXP: 5/350**

' _Alright, not too shabby for a single shot.'_ Edward thought to himself as he made another cube. See, he hadn't just been experimenting with potential DIY Q-Crosses, but he had also been creating, well, _re_ -creating some skills, basing them off of numerous things from certain anime and manga, including the Long-range Triggers from World Trigger.

And while the story might've not made an official combination of **«Asteroid»** and **«Meteora»** Triggers, Edward felt like there was quite a lot of potential there. Sure, it cost a butt-ton of MP, 25, but damn, if it didn't make up for the cost with the sheer firepower.

Oh sure, for faster, and well, opponents with an actual brain, **«Comet Blitz»** wouldn't be of any real use, unless the fight happened in an enclosed space with little room to move around in, so for example, when fighting against Fallen Angels, or other human-size opponents, Hound and Viper-type blasts would be more useful.

But for mindless grinding like this, it was perfect.

Oh, and would you look at that, another level up.

However, as more and more Zombies started charging towards the two of them, Edward and Nixie stuck close to one another, back-to-back as each one dealt with the Zombies in their individual blind spots, Edward with his spells, mixing in a slash with Seele Schneider when Zombies got too close, while Nixie took a more creative approach to it.

Her lower body melted into water, although the volume of water was far too big to be completely from her small body. She formed multiple tentacles that lashed out at the zombies that came at her and Edward, the watery whips _grinding_ through Zombies like a meat grinder.

' _389, 410, 434, 456…'_ Edward mentally counted, keeping a track of the amount of Zombies he and Nixie had been slaughtering. During his little trips to the Zombie ID, he had been testing the amount of zombies he could kill before a Legion Zombie showed up, pushing the amount by a 100 each time, and this time, he'd stop at 600, since, well, logic kind of dictated that _something_ would happen after he killed a thousand zombies, or 999 zombies, if his system decided to be _"artsy"_.

 **[«Player» has reached Level 34!]  
Current EXP: 4445/5000**

 **[«Nixie» has reached Level 30!]  
Current EXP: 292/2250**

Alright, wow, him and Nixie had _really_ gotten carried away. " **«ID Escape»**!" The zombie-infested suburban area shattered away, placing them back into the room they were in before, and he also noted that it was already dark outside.

"Shit, shit, shit, C'mon Nixie, we need to go now!" Edward said, hoisting Nixie onto his shoulder as he pushed his Hirenkyaku to the max. He didn't know the exact timetable of when Freed and Asia would be moving, or if they would even be out and about right now, but he wasn't going to risk a golden opportunity passing him by.

He just hoped that he wasn't late.

* * *

 **AN: So, how was the chapter? I do admit that I was more or less distracted by other things, like Fate/Grand Order, Knight's and Magic, Fate/Apocrypha, and a little Persona/Familiar of Zero thing I tested out, also heads up, new one-shot coming, and no, I will not make it into a full story.**

 **Anyway, yeah, I kinda went nuts in this chapter, and do admit that it was padding, but eh, what can you do. Plus c'mon, we all know that the Gamer is OP, and that Q-Edward is still a small fish in a small pond, and that the later opponents will be way higher leveled, also, small spoiler, Trihexa is Level 666, and no, it's not the only being with a triple-digit level, but it is the one with the highest level.**

* * *

 **Q-Edward's current (fully-charged) stat sheet:**

 **«Rune Novice»  
/Human/Quincy\**  
 **Edward Smith LV: 34**  
 **EXP:** **4445/5000**

 **HP: 200**  
 **MP: 160**  
 **RP: 159**

 **STR: 14**  
 **INT: 41**  
 **VIT: 18**  
 **WIS: 43**  
 **DEX: 21**  
 **AGI: 22**

 **Points: 81**

 **Perks/Buffs/Debuffs:**  
 **Perk: Quincy Reishi manipulation: {Skills will require less RP. RP regeneration increases by 25%]**

* * *

 **«Familiar»  
** **/Lowest Water Sprite: Nymph\  
** **Nixie LV: 30  
** **EXP:** **292/2250**

 **HP: 320**  
 **MP: 660**  
 **RP: 705**

 **STR: 10**  
 **INT: 15**  
 **VIT: 10**  
 **WIS: 15**  
 **DEX: 10**  
 **AGI: 10**

 **PSI: 35**

 **Water Affinity: 100**

 **Perks/Buffs/Debuffs:  
** **Perk: Lowest Water Elemental. {+25% proficiency with «Water» skills, -70% Damage taken from «Water» and «Fire» skills, -60% damage taken from «Physical» attacks, +80% Damage taken from «Lightning» skills.}  
Perk: Spiritual being. {+20 MP and RP per level.}  
Perk: Familiar. {Gain 50% of the EXP gained by «Master», and «Master» gains 50% of the amount of EXP gained by «Familiar».}**

* * *

 **Okay, so I might've gone a bit out of hand with the EXP this session, but don't worry, I do have fixes in mind, one of said fixes you already saw, me changing the amount of EXP Q-Edward and Nixie need to level up from now on.**

 **Pre-Level 30 Formula:**

 **Level X 100 for humans. 10 HP per level**

 **Level X 50 for familiars.**

 **Post-Level 30 Formula:**

 **Level X 150 for Humans. 5 HP per level.**

 **Level X 75 for Familiars.**

* * *

 **And as for the in-lore explanation for said new restrictions, think of it like this: as Humans grow stronger, they'll have a harder time becoming doing so, while Devils and other Supernatural beings don't, which is why they'll be keeping the Pre-Level 30 formula for EXP.**

 **However, don't think even for a second that this means that Q-Edward will just curb stomp any opposition in his way, no, he will still have trouble with future opponents, since while he might be as strong as, let's say Dohnaseek for example, the Fallen Angel is still more experienced than he is.**

 **And of course, The Gamer is an OP ability, so eh.**

* * *

 **Also, here's the observation info on the Zombie Q-Cross he made earlier.**

* * *

 **[Observation]**

 **Quincy Cross: Zombie-mod  
«Crafted weapon»**

 **A self-made Quincy cross, made from Zombie bones and small Soul shards, which have been steadily charged with a Quincy's Reiryoku for 8 hours.**

 **Effects: Unknown. More information unlocked upon successful use.  
Structural Analysis: 55-61% liable to not blow up.**

* * *

 **Quest reviews answered:**

 **Guest {Jun 19]:** Good enough? Also, I didn't notice your comment until after I made the chapter.

 **Lorenzo {Jun 19]:** See, that's a rather…common and boring way of doing things, since more often than not, the SI's morality is a darker shade than the MC's, so the SI completely replacing the MC kinda takes out the fun in it, not to mention that accusations of Gary-Stu will get thrown about.

Also, the term "anti-social" doesn't quite fit, both in terms of its actual meaning and the more common meaning that's thrown about. See, while I am an Introvert, as are my SI avatars, in this scenario, it's merely the smart thing to do, since he doesn't have any _**SOLID**_ evidence of Kokabiel's plan, so he can't really make proper contact with them, not without seeming too suspicious with him avoiding the questions asked from him.

 **DemonLord Mazoku {Jun 19]:** …Okay, that's a big wall of text, but yeah, good points. Now, while Q-Edward might've gained a HUGE Level jump, he'll still need help in fighting off against the Hero faction, and yeah, he'll more than likely make contact with the Norse faction, since hey, some of the Runes he has are meant for that purpose.

And huh, didn't actually know that. Also, yeah, he'll be kind of on Rias' shit list, and will probably continue to do so, but thankfully, Sona isn't a petulant child, so she'll at least be on neutral terms with Edward. Granted, she'll be slightly miffed about Q-Edward's previous actions.

 **DemonLord Mazoku {Jun 20]:** Okay, that's a bit more easy on the eyes, although I do have some problem understanding the grammar.

You mind explaining the Q-Edward X Ravel stuff, since yeah, I can't quite understand a good chunk of what you're writing.

But yeah, he'll definitely be trying to talk some sense into Sona and Rias, although more to Sona, since she's more likely to actually listen to reason. And as for the Excalibur Fragment, that hasn't happened yet, and exactly which Shitty Priest are you talking about?

Oh, and about the Schrift thing, I'm just going to give this little warning; If I see any reviews with a Schrift or Vollstandig suggestion without some other valid point to the story, I'll delete it, or ignore it.

 **J {Jun 21]:** Buddy, you do realize that Q-Edward will most likely side with the Church and Angels? Mainly because out of the three Christian Factions, they are the most pro-human, but still, he'll be siding with/representing/working with them.

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter:**

 **Alright, so the first question is:** In this hypothetical Grail War I'm hinting at, which Class of Servant do you want Q-Edward to summon, and please, pick from any Servant Class, since I already have a few potential Servants planned out, I just want to hear what you guys would like to see.

 **Second question, this one relating to my Douluo Dalu fic:** What kind of Spirit Beasts do you want Shen to kill for his Spirit Rings. And do take note that I have planned out the next three, so aim for 4-5 Spirit rings, so go nuts.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm back, going to keep thins nice and short, been working on a new SI fic, which is kind of a reboot to one of my older fics, so y'know, expect the first chapter to drop in the coming days, although I originally meant to post it alongside this chapter, but then I decided to post this first.**

"Regular Speech"

 _'Thought'_

"I got **«** **Skills** **»** for days."

 **(JPN** "Foreign language that the MC doesn't know how to speak, and the author is too lazy to run the dialogue through a translator." **JPN)**

 **"Stray Devils, Malicious entities, etc, etc…"**

 ** _*Beings sealed inside of Sacred Gears*_**

 **#Phones and other things equivalent to that, including Rating Game announcements, just to get that out of the way.#**

 **[Gamer Data and Skills]**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 _'Dammit, dammit, should've stocked up on MP-recharging items!'_ Edward thought to himself as he ran through the air, heading towards where he sensed his tracking rune to be at, or rather was at, as he just sensed it hop to a whole another location.

So unless Issei had actually teleported, which to be honest, really would NOT surprise him, considering how other things about this world differed from the canon, he just got bailed by Gremory, and by proxy, where Asia, Freed and unless he remembered wrong, a group of Fallen Angels would now be leaving.

 _-"Nixie, MP Status?"-_ he asked the blue elemental who was holding onto his back, although one couldn't exactly see her, as she was in her spiritual form.

 _-"210 MP left, 545 RP."-_ she responded. A little thing they had discovered, in order to produce more water, Nixie had to use up MP, while healing herself took up RP, which was pretty good, as she could serve as his shield.

Alright, so a pretty good amount left, which was good. _-"Nixie, when we get there, grab the blond girl in nun clothes, and make sure that she's okay, and get out of here."-_ he instructed her as he came to a stop, landing on the roof of a two-story house, sensing a rather familiar Reiatsu, along with two smaller signatures not that far away.

Well, the presence of a Fallen Angel here was a given, too bad it had to be the one with the highest level, well, as far as he knew. And so, in preparation, Edward opened his Status sheet, and invested 35 points to his Agility and Vitality, leaving him with 11 Stat points.

 **«Current HP: 300/300»  
«Current MP: 25/160»  
«Current RP: 129/229»**

Alright, so at least now he wouldn't have to worry about getting absolutely pulverized by Dohnaseek. Sure, he could've pushed all of his extra stat points into his Agility, and just dash in with Hirenkyaku, grab Asia, and then ID Create the fuck out of there, but well, he'd rather not gamble his speed against an actual warrior's instincts, not to mention that grabbing Asia would take a few seconds, so he'd have to play decoy while Nixie grabbed the little nun.

With his investments done, he continued his dash towards the direction of Dohnaseek's Reiatsu, letting his own Reiatsu spread out, trying to catch the battle-crazy Fallen Angel's attention. Unless he remembered wrong, Raynare showed the ability to teleport in the anime, so he'd need to do something to catch his attention, and well, flaring his Reiatsu seemed to be a good way to shout _"FIGHT ME!"_ while moving at speeds where he'd be more likely to catch flies rather than actually form words.

And it wasn't long before the roof of one of the houses exploded, a dark, coat and fedora-wearing figure coming to a halt in front of Q-Edward before throwing an enthusiastic haymaker at the Quincy.

Despite coming to a halt, and managing to throw his Blut Vene-enhanced arms up to block the punch, he was still sent flying downwards. **[-33 HP. 267/300.]**

"Haah, well, now that introductions are out of the way, what brought you to this part of the town?" Dohnaseek asked, rolling his shoulders as he looked down at Edward, who was clutching his arms.

'Well, that shit still hurt.' he thought to himself as he looked towards Dohnaseek. "Oh, you know, was just going on a stroll when I sensed something interesting this way." He replied, his eyes straying to the house whose roof Dohnaseek tore through.

 _-"Nixie, our target might be in there, so try to get there without drawing attention while I'll distract this jackass."-_ Edward instructed, prepping his arms to use **«Blut Vene»** again. Each use cost 5 RP per limb, so that was at least some comfort, as it was rather unlikely for him to need to use **«Blut Vene»** on his whole body multiple times.

"Oh? And this "something interesting" wouldn't happen to be…" he paused, turning his head towards the house he had busted out of, and frowned as nobody had come out. "One moment please," he said, an embarrassed look on his face.

"FREED, Asia-chan, GET THE FUDGE OUT HERE!" he roared, pissed that his little show hadn't gone as planned. Seriously, what was so hard to understand about _"when I bust the roof, you and Asia-chan walk out of the house and watch the show."_ , it shouldn't be all that complicated, even for an insane clone of an ancient Holy Sword wielder.

"Yea yea, you damn noir-wannabe, we're coming, C'mon, you bitch, MOVE!" were the angry grumblings of a demented silver-haired youth as he kicked open the front door, breaking it off its hinges, dragging a smaller blonde girl wearing the clothes you'd expect of a nun, trying to struggle against the grip, only for the silverette to grab her by the hair and pull hard, eliciting a pained scream from the girl.

Dohnaseek gave the young man a disinterested stare before sighing, turning towards Edward, giving him an expression and sigh that seemed to say "I apologize for any filth that spews forth from his mouth, do try to ignore him."

 _-"Nixie, there's the girl, capture her, but don't kill her."-_ the water elemental didn't waste any time, letting go of him as she began her free-fall towards the stray exorcist, ready to transform her limbs into sharp blades to attack him with.

However, as Edward heard the sound of a gun being fired, a scream of pain and a wet splat, and a jubilant cry of "BOOM, headshot!", despite how much he would have tried to look and see what was going on, he kept his eyes on Dohnaseek. Nixie's HP hadn't fallen to 0, ergo, she was still okay, ergo, he had to keep the attention on himself so Nixie could re-assemble herself and sneak up on Freed.

Not to mention that out of the two, Dohnaseek was the more dangerous one to him right now, as Freed's methods of attack at this range should be limited.

"Ohhooh, so you had a little sneak attack planned, not bad, not bad, but we are to fight here unabated, so, here are the basics." Dohnaseek waggled his finger, a teasing smile on his face that stayed on his face, even as he straightened his posture and crossed his arms behind his back.

"I want a proper damn fight, no chickening out, and no running, so either you fight me, or Freed will be forced to harm the innocent little lamb." Now, normally, Edward would have to call bullshit on Dohnaseek's claim, but considering how he was acting very differently from his canon self, not that said self was all that deep, but still, considering who was holding the trigger, he'd rather play along, until Nixie managed to grab Asia.

Drawing out one of Seele Schneiders, he charged at Dohnaseek, boosting his movement speed with a small **«Hirenkyaku»** , his blade digging into Dohnaseek's own double-ended light spear as the two weapons sparked, the energies with the weapons fighting for dominance, the Quincy energy sawing away at the Light, which simply hardened in response, trying to slow down the rotations of the miniature chainsaw.

As Dohnaseek formed another Light spear to stab Edward with, he simply drew another Seele Schneider in response, blocking the blue weapon, but in just a blink of an eye, all the resistance pushing against his Seele Schneiders disappeared, causing Edward to fall forward.

 _'SHIT!'_ he thought, activating **«Blut Vene»** on his back, barely in time to block the double slash from Dohnaseek. But haah, god DAMN it that still stung like a mofo, even if it didn't leave a mark. **[-42 HP x2. 183/300]**

Something which was noted by Dohnaseek, as he raised an eyebrow at the phenomenon. Well, his opponent was certainly getting more and more interesting with each new thing revealed. It wasn't straight-up invincibility, nor was it perfect regeneration, as he did take damage, evident by the few blows he had given the lad previously, so perhaps his body simply transferred the damage from the physical form to fatigue and exhaustion?

As Edward swung his Seele Schneider back at where Dohnaseek was at, the Fallen Angel flew above to dodge the blade, wincing as the blade briefly made contact with his leg, not to mention making quite a tear in his favorite coat and pants. **[-16 HP. 464/480]**

Snarling, Dohnaseek charged at Edward, forming a Light spear that he let dissolve as it made contact with the thinner blade, balling his fist up for a punch. Edward leaned back to avoid the punch, swinging his other Seele Schneider at the offending limb in an attempt to inflict at least a bit more damage.

But Dohnaseek wasn't born yesterday as he saw the obvious attack, turning his punch into a counter attack as he swung his arm at the arm that held onto the sword, causing it to bend at an angle, Edward biting his lip as he directed what little amount of reiryoku was in his slightly bent arm into a small, solitary string of reishi to direct his hand to lower the sword to slice at Dohnaseek's arm. **[-51 HP. 132/300]**

And due to how close he was, Dohnaseek wasn't able to dodge the blow, wincing in pain as the blade dug into his left arm. **[-54 HP. 410/480]**

The duo broke off from the immediate melee range, jumping back to recover from their injuries, patching themselves up as to be able to keep fighting, Dohnaseek with a few rudimentary spells to stop the bleeding, while Edward's arm twisted and contorted back into its natural shape.

"Huh, well, that's rather useful, and unfair..." Dohnaseek muttered with a small bit of envy as he watched Edward give his newly-healed arm a few experimental rotations and movements, just to check whether or not it healed properly, as he'd rather not test whether or not he could just use Ransotengai to puppeteer his arm to work properly, considering that he was down to 25 RP, although the reishi he was sucking up was helping with that issue.

And so, it was time to do some stalling.

"What can I say, us humans need something to even the odds when practically every other race can just punch a hole in us." Granted, with the proper set-up, he could probably survive it, albeit barely, like, _"Knocking on Death's door, dialing 42-42-564"_ type of barely, but still, he wasn't going to be testing that anytime soon.

"Aye, got that right." Dohnaseek chuckled as he analyzed the situation. While he was in relatively good condition, save for a couple of nicks here and there, but hey, those were bound to happen in a fight. But he couldn't help but wonder why his opponent hadn't used any spells, aside from his odd reinforcement magic.

And heck, why hadn't he used his bow and arrows yet? He had him pegged for one of those long-range fighters, with a small panache for the good old melee combat, so why was he strictly going with melee… not that he minded, as it was a heck of a lot more fun than simply trying to peg each other with long-range attacks, whether it be by Light spears, arrows, chickens or spells.

…

Yeah, that one time at the farm had been a weird fight, but the food had been pretty good if nothing else.

 _'Ach, enough about reminiscing of the past.'_ Dohnaseek shook his head, focusing more on the present. Either he had judged the kid completely wrong, or he was holding back for some reason, and if the Fallen Angel were a betting man, which he thankfully wasn't, as that was a terrible condition, he'd bet on the latter.

He wasn't quite sure what it was, but the way the Magus was fighting right now just lacked…something, something that he had seen in him during his brief tussle with Mitty. Back in that fight, he had gone on the offensive, like a raging inferno, but here, he was more like a wall, trying to not lose, instead of trying to win and conquer.

The majority of the attacks the human had thrown at him been reactions, instead of actions meant to take a win. It was like the boy wasn't even focused on beating him, which seemed absolutely idiotic, as his rather obvious goal here was to obtain their resident little nun, and he certainly couldn't move fast enough to outrun him, not while carrying the little girl, even with his little speed-boosting trick.

Aargh, he was just over-thinking this, and so, he leapt forward, vanishing from Edward's view, appearing above him, right leg raised one moment, and connecting with his raised arms the next, sending him flying down to the ground. **[-78 HP. 54/300]**

 _'WHAT THE FUCK?!'_ Edward thought to himself as he tried slowing himself down, managing to not crash into the pavement. That was NOT movement with an Agility stat of 77, that was more like over a 100, maybe, no definitely faster than his **«Hirenkyaku»** …which in hindsight should've been predictable, since Reinforcement magic was a thing.

 _-"Nixie, what's the hold-up?! I'm starting to run on steam here."-_ He couldn't exactly take a lot of hits right now. Granted, that last kick had connected without **«Blut Vene»** in effect, so hey, maybe he could hold out for, like a minute, maybe two if he applied an Uruz or two, as his MP had recovered to 50, which would leave him with 20 MP to play with.

 _-"Almost there master, just…a…little…bit…more."-_ The elemental replied back as she continued her progress, trying to be as stealthy as possible.

Edward really hoped that her "almost there" wasn't too far away, as Dohnaseek appeared in front of him, right arm cocked back. Cursing, Edward crossed his arms and pumped his remaining RP into his veins, applying a pair of **«Uruz»** to himself in an attempt to mitigate the damage he was about to receive.

"C'mon boy, where's that spirit, that FIRE I saw in you!?" Dohnaseek questioned, delivering a straight jab at Edward, who was pushing his **«Blut Veine»** to its max even as he was sent skidding against the pavement. **[-21 HP. 33/300]**

He didn't need to win, just grab Asia, and then ID the hell away from here.

"Aaah, y'know, I honestly expected a bit more, considering all the hot shit that I've heard about this fucker." Freed mumbled to himself, disappointed by how this fight- well not really a fight, more like an ass-kicking, as calling it a fight would imply that the white-wearing dickwad had even a sliver of a chance of winning, which he certainly didn't.

And so, while his attention was on other things, other, scantily-clad, bountiful, oh-so-tantalizing things, he failed to notice the web of cracks that had been forming in the pavement, positioned perfectly between the insane clone of the Holy sword wielder and the little nun.

And that lack of attention became costly, as a wall of water sprung up from the ground, a rotating high-pressure edge roaring, ready to buzz through any speck of meat that was in the way. However, the assassination attempt failed as Freed jumped back to avoid.

However, he was too slow.

"GUH, FUCK! HELL! SHIT! BITCH! ASSHOLE!" Freed cursed trying to stifle the bleeding of his left arm, now missing half of his upper arm, along with the rest of the limb. God dammit, that had been his "alone time" hand! That damn watery bitch, he'd fucking boil her alive, freeze her, and chip her to fucking small little cubies to cool his drink, served in the skull of that fucker magician while he used that damn devil-loving sister as his cock-sleeve!

 _-"Now Master!"-_ Nixie mentally shouted as she withdrew Asia into a bubble, grabbing onto her, as a small tendril of water coiled around the gun the mad clone had dropped. She'd rather not get shot again by this thing. Sure, it didn't kill her, but it hurt. A lot.

"Wunderbar, Nixie, **«ID CREATE»**!" Edward shouted with glee, flipping off Dohnaseek as the Quincy, the Elemental and the excommunicated nun disappeared, leaving the Fallen Angel standing there, looking at Edward's previous spot in disbelief and a small amount of disappointment.

After standing there for a small while, he sighed in disappointment. "Ah man, that kid got me good." He groaned with a small smile on his face. After Freed had dispatched the Water elemental, he had honestly forgotten about the little thing, since it hadn't reformed.

Who would've thought that the kid would use himself as a distraction? It was the norm for Magi to keep themselves away from danger, letting their Familiars or Golems do the dangerous stuff instead. Not to mention that little water sprite had actually dug into the concrete, evident by the small, wet hole in the ground that was a couple of feet away from the gash in the ground.

Honestly, you'd expect tricky shit like that from an Earth elemental, or a Wind elemental just attacking you out of nowhere, not a seemingly rather fresh, judging by visual appearance, Water elemental.

And speaking of said Elemental, and by proxy, the Magus boy's goal here was to take Asia, which he was both glad for and confused by. Glad that she wouldn't be sacrificed for Raynare on one of Azazel's failed attempts at making a tool for taking Sacred Gear away from people who would only bring disaster with them.

To be honest, he was already suspicious of their orders in the first place, as attacking first wasn't Azazel's style, even from his earlier days, back when Dohnaseek was a proper angel and Father was alive, and the arrival of the S-G-E-X was just another straw of suspicion on the already battered camel's back.

But, what he was confused by was why did the Magus kid take Asia, and more importantly, how did he know about it? The standard protocol for inducting and transporting new members included a team of trustworthy stealth operatives cutting contact with HQ, unless they had to call for back-up of course, and then employ illusion and stealth magic to ensure safe transportation. So, how in the bloody Protestant hell did some random Magus find out about her?

However, he was broken out of his thinking by the increased cursing of a certain failed experiment from the Church's Sigurd Institution.

Sighing, he turned toward Freed, who was still cursing, punching the ground to vent his frustration. "Would it kill you to put a lid on the cursing, some of us are trying to think here."

"FUCK YOU! That bitch took my favorite arm and my favorite gun!" was Freed's less-than-intelligent response.

"…First off, eww, TMI." He might've Fallen from heaven, but at least he had enough manners to keep information like that to himself.

"Secondly, you took that gun from one of the Stray exorcists you beat to death with his own arm." Poor lad's corpse could've fit in a schoolbag after Freed was done with him, and granted, that made it easier to find room to bury his corpse, but it didn't make the mess any prettier to look at, and a small whiff of the smell still lingered in the barracks underneath the church.

Freed shrugged at the second point. "Eh, Craig was an asshole, but I liked his gun." Plus, he had lost his own gun when a Stray Devil decided to be a sore bitch of a loser, who went and bit down on it as he unloaded on the filthy creature.

"Oi, where the fuck you're going? We need to go back and tell the head bitch we lost the devil-loving nun." Freed questioned as he spotted Dohnaseek trying to sneak away.

"We? What we, I just got here, and all I see is you missing an arm and a girl. So…good luck with explaining that to Ray-Ray, ciao!" Dohnaseek said, flying off into the night sky, wondering if there was an open deli in the near vicinity since he had the munchies for some bacon and eggs with a glass of milk.

"ASSHOLE! GET BACK HERE AND RE-ATTACH MY ARM! RIGHTY AND FREED. JR ARE FEELING LONELY WITHOUT LEFTY!" Freed shouted, shaking his detached arm in the air.

* * *

 **[Kuoh Academy, Occult Research Club building, first floor…]**

"God damn it!" Issei screamed, punching the wall and wincing in pain, from both the resulting splinters in his arm and the memories of failing to save Asia. After they had teleported away, he had insisted on them going back and saving her, only to be shot down by Buchou, saying that she was a part of the Grigori's and that he should just forget about her, as trying to save would result in a battle with the Grigori organization.

He looked at his left hand, fist clenched tight enough to draw blood. _'What use is this Sacred Gear if I can't use it to save even one person?'_ Issei thought, glaring at the hand that housed his Sacred Gear.

When he had manifested it in his brief fight with that insane psycho who had killed that guy (Issei's stomach turned as the image of the corpse came back to his mind) and had the utter gall to play around with it, like it was some damn **_TOY_** , the damn bastard had actually laughed, saying that even if a devil shit doubled its strength, it'd still be shit.

 _'What use am I?'_ The young devil thought, letting his arms drop to his sides, clenching them tightly as his face shifted from one of despair and self-pity to that of determination and hope.

"Asia, wait for me, I will come and save you, even if it cost me my life." He wouldn't let her die, not because of him.

Despite his rather poor grades and other demerits, Issei knew that a bunch of church people wouldn't look kindly on a Sister associating herself with a Devil like him, and hell, being killed wasn't even the worst thing that could happen to her, with that rotten priest around.

He couldn't let that bastard play with, defile and violate Asia, a girl who was honestly too pure and innocent for someone like himself to associate with, but that wouldn't stop him trying to save her.

The only sound that could be heard in the room after that were blood drops hitting the floor and a quiet growl.

* * *

 **[Underworld, Astaroth Clan mansion, unknown room…]**

A young devil growled in anger like a wild animal, punching a woman in a rather revealing mockery of a nun's holy clothes, although the woman's eyes remained hazy even as her body hit the wall, the Rook's young king ignoring her as he digested the information brought by his Familiar.

"Nonono, the script is all wrong, this isn't how it's supposed to go! **I'M** SUPPOSED TO BE THE **HERO** OF THIS STORY!" the green-haired youth snarled as he kicked his table in anger, sending the poor furniture flying, breaking apart with a resounding crack as it impacted the wall.

Oh sure, having his precious new toy a bit roughed up and frightened by those filthy peasants was all part of the plan, and just as her life was about to be taken, he would swoop in like a virtuous knight, and whisk her away to his castle, and claim the prize he oh-so justly deserved.

But then, that robed bastard of a Magus dared to take her for himself.

 **UNACCEPTABLE!**

Nobody but **_HIM_** could be allowed to have even a single one of the holy maidens in the world! They all belonged **_HIM_** , and only him! So how dare this lowly **_human_** take what was rightfully his.

And it wasn't like he could just waltz in and deliver his just punishment upon that damn thieving mongrel, as that thief was hiding in the damn Gremory's and Sitri's territory, with **_His_** treasure. And he wouldn't let that Gremory brat or Sitri snob get involved with this, for they might attempt to steal her away from her rightful savior and king.

Oh, but he would reclaim his dear little maiden. Although, he would be jumping a bit ahead in the script, alas, the situation called for it, and well, doing the same script for a good 10-13 times now was getting somewhat boring.

Yes, that's what this was, just a little change of script, this time saving his fair maiden from a dastardly rogue who was corrupting her, instead of his usual _"saving his fair maiden from a group of vile bandits"_ script.

Ohohohoo, this was going to be a lovely change of pace, Diodora just knew it.

* * *

 **AN: Well, that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **So yeah, if any of you thought that Q-Edward's sudden level jump would make short work of Dohnaseek, or any lower-leveled opponents, think again. Just because Q-Edward has more EXP, people like Dohnaseek have more _experience_ , not to mention time to hone their skills and bodies for battle will still be able to beat him.**

 **Oh, and as for why I didn't give Freed or Asia a stat sheet, well, that's becuase those aren't relevant right now.**

 **And thank my new Beta reader for giving me inspiration for the Issei scene, we're already cooking up things for the future, and a bit for a fic I'll be publishing soon.**

* * *

 **Q-Edward's current (fully-charged) stat sheet:**

 **«Rune Novice»  
/Human/Quincy\**  
 **Edward Smith LV: 34**  
 **EXP: 4445/5000**

 **HP: 300**  
 **MP: 160**  
 **RP: 229**

 **STR: 14**  
 **INT: 41**  
 **VIT: 53**  
 **WIS: 43**  
 **DEX: 21**  
 **AGI: 57**

 **Points: 11**

 **Perks/Buffs/Debuffs:**  
 **Perk: Quincy Reishi manipulation: {Skills will require less RP. RP regeneration increases by 25%]  
Perk: Fast Track: {Increase AGI by 3 on each level up.]  
Perk: Healthy as a horse: {Regain 5% of MAX HP per Minute when not using a offensive or defensive skill]**

* * *

 **Quest reviews answered:**

 **Guest {Jul 9]:** ...Well, while I hadn't thought of anything, now I do have a few ideas...

Oh, and as for the Servant idea, NO, that'd bee _way_ too OP... Also, I understand Assassin, to a degree, but why Lancer? Because of his shitty luck?

 **guran {Jul 9]:** Hmm...I might be remembering wrong, but isn't Fenrir more of an Ice element?

 **J {Jul 10]:** Well, yeah, pretty much, although he'll probably be leaning more towards the Church, since y'know, keeping humans safe is their job, more or less.

 **DemonLord Mazoku {Jul 15]:** Buddy, seriously make a account, it's free, and then I can actually chat you about these ideas without spoiling stuff for my other readers!

...

 ***Ahem*** , but yeah, sorry to spoil it for ya, but any interaction between Ravel and Q-Edward will be brief, and mostly involve him giving her and Riser a little reality check on their _"Immortality"_ , and then running away before they give their fiery retort.

Also, just to be clear, Rias _didn't_ orchestrate the events that lead to the situations, nor did she really understand that she was giving them an ultimatum, all she saw was people in front of her that needed help, well, consciously that is, subconsciously though... well, let's just say that Devils' reputation isn't _completely_ untrue.

 **king gilgamesh {Jul 25]:** Well, I do have a lot of Cu Chulainn's in my F/GO roster...

 **Guest chapter {Jul 26]:** Thank you, I hope you'll also enjoy this.

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter:** How many of you know about [C] The Money of Soul and Possibility Control?

 **Alright, alright, that's not the real question:** If you had to choose one of the Minor Ninja villages in Naruto to be reborn in, which one would you pick? And when I say minor, I mean villages other than Konoha, Kumo, Kiri, Iwa and Suna.

And do take note, you won't have any say in your gender, the time of your birth, or whether or not you're born into a Clan with a Kekkei Genkai.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:Hi guys, I'm back, and sorry that it took so long for me to update again, been just writing down some ideas down, including a weird little BnHA idea I'll be posting into my One-Shot collection, making some art for Undying Soul98's Fate/Finality (Google Fate Finality Sufficient Velocity), playing Megaman Battle Network 2 and some other stuff, but hey, I'm back.**

 **But yeah, this chapter is honestly mostly filler, actually, no, not filler, but a cool-down chapter.**

 **Now then, onto the chapter, hope you enjoy!**

"Regular Speech"

 _'Thought'_

"I got **«** **Skills** **»** for days."

 **(JPN** "Foreign language that the MC doesn't know how to speak, and the author is too lazy to run the dialogue through a translator." **JPN)**

 **"Stray Devils, Malicious entities, etc, etc…"**

 ** _*Beings sealed inside of Sacred Gears*_**

 **#Phones and other things equivalent to that, including Rating Game announcements, just to get that out of the way.#**

 **[Gamer Data and Skills]**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 _"Master's waking up."_

Grunting, Edward opened his eyes and rose up from the laying position, noting that he had been laid onto one of the couches in the room he had killed Vizer in. Turning his head around, he saw Nixie sitting right next to him, a look of relief on her face, Asia standing a small distance behind her.

Ah, right, he had collapsed just as he made it inside his hide-out and, judging by the lack of a tint in the air, his Illusion Barrier had disengaged when he blacked out. "Fraulein Argento, I hope that Nixie wasn't an unkind host in my absence." He said, patting Nixie's head, letting her know that she did well, the small elemental leaning into it.

 _-"I wasn't… once the nice lady shone that warm light."-_ Nixie answered. She had been really worried when Master fell on the ground, and he wouldn't wake up, no matter how much he called out to him, even when she tried through their connection, his mind only a small stream of thoughts instead of the ever-sloshing ocean it usually was.

"Nixie, go out on patrol, in case we get unwanted visitors." The familiar nodded, albeit hesitantly before she exited the large room, and presumably, the building.

Turning to face Asia, he slouched, sighing as he scratched the back of his head. He really wasn't suited for his _"enigmatic gentleman savior"_ persona, too much pressure and work.

"So then, I take it you want answers about who I am?" he asked, motioning for her to take a seat on the couch.

She nodded, gulping with nervousness. "Among other things." She added, taking the offered seat, a bit surprised by the sudden shift in her host's demeanor.

"Yeah, I figure you might." Edward nodded, sitting at the other end of the sofa. He certainly would have a lot of fucking questions to ask, and mostly in the spirit of who, where, how and why. Although his reaction would be peppered with a lot more screaming, punching kicking and more than likely a need for a new change of pants.

But Asia? She was handling this pretty well, all things considered.

"Well, to answer that question, my name is Edward Smith, and I make it my business to know a multitude of things, including the situations behind your exile from the church," Edward said bluntly, eliciting a pair of widened eyes from Asia, but no gasp, as she turned to look at him.

"…What?"

"Your exile from the church was orchestrated by the very Devil you healed, and not for anything resembling a good reason." He continued, bitterness and hate seeping into his tone.

"…" Although Asia was quiet, the question in her mind was all too clear. Why? Why would someone who looked so helpless and meek do something like that, causing her to be treated as a witch by the very people who had been calling her _"their gift from God"_ , only for their opinions to turn around as soon as she healed him, just because he was a Devil?

And while she could have questioned whether or not this man was lying or not, and in fact, she should be questioning it, but he had been very kind to her, even risking fighting against a Fallen Angel and a monster wearing the robes of a priest, and when he had looked at her, she saw only sincere kindness and relief in his eyes.

"Why? Why did he target me?" she finally asked.

Edward paused, uncertain of how he should explain it to the small ball of innocence sitting across from him. Sure, just laying it raw was an option, if it were any other person, but he'd rather not be the one explaining the birds and the bees to the exiled nun, and at the same time teaching her the concept of a fetish. She was too innocent for him to corrupt her, not that he'd let Issei do it, not before they got together, and even then only mild profanities would be OK.

"Well, Asia, you're familiar with the seven deadly sins, right?" seeing the blonde nun nod, he continued. "You see, the Devil you healed before you got kicked out of the church, well, he was very deep into the sins of Lust and Greed, with a pinch of Pride." Okay, that was the first portion cleared, now to explain that bastard's actions.

"And, well, let's just say that his Lust and Greed were focused towards holy women, nuns and such, and he would drag said nuns into his pit of sin after framing them as witches and heretics, making those poor women have nothing but carnal desires on their minds." Edward grimaced as he remembered how that Diodora bastard had to actually use some kind of mind-altering magic to make his, well, concubines be able to fight, the Quincy's rage at the two-faced Devil rising.

Looking at Asia, he saw that her eyes were wide, like, deer stuck in headlights level of wide, her skin growing pale as a sheet, with a pinch of green as she realized what could have happened to her if the Devil she had healed had got his hands on her.

"Thankfully, there are a few ways to prevent that pile of sin and crap from getting his grubby hands on you." He said, clasping his hands, as if in prayer as he looked at her with a reassuring smile on his face, wanting her to know that she was going to be alright.

"There's the option of associating yourself with a strong Peerage, and thankfully, there are two, well, humane High-class Devils with their own Peerages in Kuoh." Sure, technically there was the option of becoming strong enough to just tell any group you didn't want to join to bugger off, but, considering their situation, that wasn't an option, forcing him to resort to options 2 and 3.

At the mention of a local Devil Peerage, Asia blinked. "You mean the group who came to help Issei-san when he got hurt?" She asked, remembering the group.

"Correct, and Rias does tend to think more with her heart, so I'm sure that if you explain your situation to her, she'll gladly offer you protection." Although, if he'd have any say in it, becoming a part of her Peerage would merely be an option, rather than a necessity. If Asia wished to become a Devil, then it would be by choice, and not by an ultimatum.

"B-But don't I have to become a Devil to be protected by them?" Asia had heard that Devils tempted people into turning into their kind, but considering that she had heard that from that monster calling itself a priest, Freed, she wasn't quite willing to believe that.

Her answer was a reassuring smile from Edward. "Well, while it is more of an absolute protection, in most cases," He did remember something along the lines of Evil Pieces being traded around, even for Peerage members. "But I'm going to try and teach you how to form a Magician's Pact, so that becoming a Devil is simply an extra option."

Asia nodded, glad that there were other options. She was already a witch who could heal Devils and Fallen Angels, so while there might not be much difference in becoming a Devil, and if she didn't know of any other option, she would've accepted such a pact in a heartbeat, she was glad that she would be able to hold onto at least that last bit of her previous life.

However, as she was lead up the stairs to the second floor of the house, she couldn't help but be excited by the prospect of learning _actual_ MAGIC, not like the card tricks or detached thumb that Sister Hibana showed her before her gift manifested.

* * *

"Alright Asia, just take a seat and expose your arm, and then I can begin awakening your magical potential." Edward said as he opened a door and motioned his, well, supposedly the terms "student" or "ward" would fit, towards the lone chair in the middle of the circle drawn onto the floor of a room the size of an elementary classroom.

As the exiled nun did as Edward asked of her, he supported her right hand with his left, ignoring the soft skin of the petite hand.

"Good. Now, Asia, I need you to focus on the sensation you felt whenever you summoned your ability to heal, but don't manifest it." He instructed, channeling his Mana and Reiryoku into his right hand, ready to use his **«Observation: Structural Grasping»** to, well, do an X-Ray of the soul, and then channel his own mana to jump-start her own Magical energy, just like how the books in the basement detailed the process.

However, if he was being completely honest with himself, he wasn't quite certain of how his Quincy energy would react with Asia's Sacred Gear, let alone what effect it would have on her soul, but alas, having her opening a channel to her soul should be less damaging than his own energy bursting into her soul.

 _'Still, no reason to risk killing her.'_ he thought, lessening the amount of Reiryoku shrouding his arm. **[MP in use: 40. RP in use: 25]**

Closing her eyes, Asia called upon the gift that had been with her for so long, bringing both good and ill fortune to her, a green glow surrounding her hands, spectral outlines of two rings appearing on her middle fingers.

"Very good." Looking at the brilliant glow, Edward carefully laid his energy-covered hands upon the spectral half-manifested ring, he let his energy flow, both around and into Asia's body, who whimpered at the odd sensation, the mixture of Mana and Reiryoku pulsed towards the ring on her finger.

It felt…similar to when she first awakened to her gift, a kind, welcoming embrace, one that was going to protect her no matter what, carrying her through the darkness, but somehow, it didn't feel as bright as back then, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

'Alright, beginning structural analysis…' Edward stared dead ahead at the small screens before him. One of them was a small screen that held the image of two, beautifully crafted silver rings, while another one was showing an incomplete silhouette of Asia's body.

* * *

 **[Observation]**

 **Twilight Healing «Sacred Gear: Rare-Grade»**

 **Soul-Bonded Item**

 **One of the items made by the late Christian God, bestowed unto humanity with the intent of making them more than just something for the Supernatural to prey upon. The Twilight Healing-models, made to be used by those with a desire to heal others, were granted a nigh-limitless ability to repair physical wounds, regardless of target's Race, the speed, range, and power of said healing increasing not only with training, but also with magical potential.**

 **Structural Analysis: Unbreakable, made with purest of metals, enchanted to be similar to Noble Phantasms, in regards to their ability to become immaterial and be stored within the Soul of their intended wielder.**

* * *

So then, Twilight Healing was essentially a Conceptual Weap- no, Conceptual _Tool_ with the concept of _"Healing"_ infused into it, while ones like Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith were essentially lesser versions of Shirou Emiya. Interesting and informative, but ultimately useless for now.

Moving his scan away from the half-manifested Sacred Gear, he started getting more useful info, well, information that leaned more towards what he was looking for. Reports of the last time the skin on the arm had been damaged, the condition of the bones, blood type, and finally, the proverbial jackpot, a tiny thread of green energy, identical in both color and wavelength to the energy that came with the rings.

Directing his energy towards that thin thread, he had it trace back from the hand, in search of the energy source, A.K.A, Asia's soul, and if he was correct in his assumptions, her Magical circuits, if she had any that is, although the Twilight Healing had to be powered by _something_ in her body, considering the parallels to Noble Phantasms his **«Observation: Structural Grasping»** had mentioned.

And then Edward was treated to the odd sight of the image shifting from a simple X-Ray to, well, the closest simile he had was a first-person-view from a submarine that was going through a tube filled with liquid that was glowing a bright neon green.

The _"camera"_ moved through the tube for a while, until it entered a large area, a large smile spreading on Edward's lips as he looked at the screen, now having found what he was looking for, fifteen almost translucent bits of, well, vein-like objects floated within the space, gently pulsing with magical energy.

* * *

 **«Structural Analysis of Magic Circuits»**

 **Quantity: 10(+5)  
** **Quality: D+(A)**

 **Diagnosis: D-Ranked Magic Circuits are ones the subject was born with naturally, while the five A-Ranked circuits are tied to the «Sacred Gear» found within the subject's body, used to power and house the item in the Subject's Soul.**

 **The conditions of these two Circuit categories vary, as while the ones tied to the Sacred Gear are in excellent condition, and in regular usage, the natural circuits of the subject are in a poor condition, due to a long time of inactivity, producing just enough Mana to keep the subject alive, but not enough to start training in the use of Magic.**

 **Supposedly, were these atrophied circuits be fed enough Mana, the circuits would begin working at optimal capacity, allowing the subject to begin Magical training.**

* * *

 **«Exiled Nun»**  
 **/Human\**  
 **Asia Argento LV: 9**  
 **EXP: 427/9000**

 **HP: 100**  
 **MP: 60{+20]**  
 **RP: 76{+20]**

 **STR: 10**  
 **INT: 16**  
 **VIT: 13**  
 **WIS: 16**  
 **DEX: 11**  
 **AGI: 10**

 **Perks/Buffs/Debuffs:**  
 **Perk/Debuff: Kind Soul: {+50% efficiency to Support skills. -25% efficiency to Attack-based skills.]**  
 **Perk: Hands of a Healer: {+75% efficiency to Healing skills. Gain EXP equal to 25% of the HP healed by the user.]**

* * *

Well, that was an easy fix…and a slight annoyance for future training.

"Alright Asia, now, this might hurt a bit, but try and bear it." He mumbled, sending a small pulse of Mana, about 35 MP, down the path towards Asia's Magic Circuits. Sure, they weren't completely shot to hell, but going unused for so long had done a fair bit of damage to them, just barely keeping her alive.

Actually, considering how your average Magus had 20 Circuits, then why hadn't Asia been picked up by a Magus? And it wouldn't necessarily have to be a Church one, as those guys were a thing, considering their usage of Black Keys and other trinkets.

Michael knew that some Magus would have targeted her just for the Sacred Gear… wait, if she had such a powerful and rare Sacred Gear, then why hadn't the higher-ups of the Church taken notice of her, leaving her to a small-town Church even after her Sacred Gear had awakened?

 _'…I'll ask about that from Asia once this is over…'_ Edward decided, observing the glowing wire-frame forming on Asia's arms, her Magic Circuits accepting the extra bit of mana like a child that was being offered ice cream and chocolate.

Cutting off the flow of Mana from himself, Edward smiled in satisfaction as the glow didn't fade away, now supplied by what he presumed to be Asia's own Magical Circuits.

"The procedure is done now, please open your eyes." He instructed, letting go of the nun's hand before stepping out of the circle, to give her some room, and make sure that she indeed wasn't just leeching off of himself.

* * *

 _"Alright Asia, now, this might hurt a bit, but try and bear it."_ As Mr. Edward said those words, Asia once again felt that light, but now, it was stronger and clearer to see.

This light still had that kindness, but it felt more…rough, like someone who was merely walking in front of her, lighting the way with a lantern, revealing the beasts that lurked within the darkness, wishing to do her harm, but still letting her trip and scrape her knees, or stubbing her toes, or get cut by thorny vines, not out of malice, but to let her grow, facing small adversities so that she'd be prepared for the future.

She bit her lip as she felt the light surging through her, headed straight for her core. The light stopped for a moment, as if there was something halting its movement, but that blockade stood there for but a moment, until the light burst through the blockade, filling her entire being, and as the light faded away, she felt… better, in fact, better than she had felt in her entire life, like she could run for days, weeks even.

"The procedure is done now, please open your eyes." As she heard those words, she opened her eyes, which were immediately drawn towards the glowing lines and green aura adorning her arms.

She looked at them in wonder, not even noticing as the spectral forms of her Sacred Gear disappeared, too engrossed in the vein-like markings on her arms, running her fingers across them to see if she'd feel a bump on her skin, only to feel a slight tingle as her fingers made contact with the lines.

However, before she could get too engrossed in the tingling feeling, Edward cleared his throat, causing Asia to focus on him as he smiled at her.

* * *

 **«Status Updated!»**

 **«Exiled Nun»**  
 **/Human\**  
 **Asia Argento LV: 9**  
 **EXP: 427/9000**

 **HP: 100**  
 **MP: 125{+20]**  
 **RP: 76{+20]**

 **«Perk Updated!»**  
 **Perk: Hands of a Healer: {+75% efficiency to Healing skills. Gain EXP equal to 50% of the HP healed by the user.]**

* * *

"Congratulations, you're a Magus Asia." He announced, crossing his arms behind his back.

"However, as much as I'd like to begin teaching you the process of forming a contract with a Devil, or as I can assume in this case, Issei Hyodou," his assumptions were confirmed by a small blush appearing on Asia's face, and how the hem of her skirt became oh-so-interesting, her eyes unable to stop staring at it.

"I can't in good conscience let you leave, not before I teach you at least some basic Magic, and how to control your Mana." He continued, motioning towards the door. He wasn't quite sure whether or not his rather rough-handed form of waking up her Magical Circuits had any ill effects, like say, her soul starting to deteriorate, and he'd rather have her near him when, or more hopefully, if that started happening, instead of with the Gremory Peerage, where he couldn't help, not without exposing himself, even assuming he were to become aware of it in the first place.

Plus, he wasn't lying about her needing to learn some magic, and if it meant that Issei and company would still attack the abandoned church where Raynare and her cronies had made into their base, and that he'd get the chance to inspect the make-up of a Sacred Gear, then who was he to refuse such an opportunity?

Everyone _should_ come out fine, as despite all her many, many flaws, Rias Gremory wasn't the kind of person who'd let her Peerage Members charge into fights they had no chance of winning, fights where they _would_ die.

 _'It'll be fine, just train Asia enough that she'll be able to form a Contract with Hyodou, and protect herself when he or I aren't around.'_ Edward thought, no, tried convincing himself as he led Asia down the stairs and towards the doors that led to the outside. He knew that Rias' Peerage would have to fight with Riser's before the fight with Kokabiel came around, and that the damn over-stuffed chicken would be too strong for Rias' current peerage members.

But so what, they were shit out of luck in the canon as well, but everything should be fine once Hyodou beat his ass in his temporary Balance Breaker, and they'd be golden.

"Um, what kind of training do you have in mind?" Asia asked as Edward reached for the handles of the double door.

Opening the door, he turned towards her. "Simple stuff really, using your Mana both inside and outside your body." If things went well, she'd be able to start learning how to form a contract in two days, tops, leaving more time for her other training, Reinforcement, Energy Bolt, Mana Shield and perhaps some Runes.

Stepping outside, the Quincy and the Nun were greeted with the sight of Nixie lackadaisically sitting on a stump of a tree, the remaining 12.3 meters of the tree laying on the ground behind her as she swung her feet over the edge of the stump, before turning to look at Edward and Asia, the young Nymph blinking as she felt the amount of Mana now emanating from the blonde nun.

Giving a brief, incredulous look at the downed tree, Edward simply walked over to one of the trees opposite of where Nixie was sitting, and carved a shooting target onto the thick tree before walking back towards Asia.

"Alright Asia, the first spell I'm going to teach you is rather simple." He said, pointing the palm of his hand towards the tree next to the one he had marked. "It's called **«Energy Bolt»**." And like that, a portion of the tree's trunk was nothing but splinters, the remaining portion knocked over as Edward lowered his hand.

"Now, I'm not expecting you to do _that_ " he motioned to the downed tree, "level of damage, heavens no. The purpose of this exercise is to get you used to handling your Mana for spells, not to unnecessarily topple trees." Although he would certainly take the extra crafting material.

With that in mind, he walked over to the tree that had _"oh-so mysteriously"_ fallen over, and cut off a branch as thick as his arm before walking taking a seat at the stump Nixie was sitting on, the elemental scooting over to make room.

"Just imagine a small ball of energy between your hands," Edward instructed, whipping out a knife that had been in the abandoned manor. Originally little more than a fancy letter opener, but with more than a few Runes laid into it to enhance its durability and sharpness, it was a damn fine knife, still weaker than his Seele Schneiders, but good enough for what he had in mind.

Asia nodded, staring into the space between her hands like she was trying to make it spontaneously combust, keeping an image of a ball in her mind. It was slow at first, but small, pin-prick-sized balls of greenish-yellow balls of light started coalescing together to form an orb the size of an orange.

"Good, now imagine it flying at the tree, just like how I showed you." Asia nodded, imagining the sphere flying at the tree…only for the orb to sluggishly move about three inches before it slowed to a halt.

"It might also help if you incorporate some kind of forward-pushing motion with your hand." He added helpfully as he sat a small distance away on the stump of a tree, killing time by cutting off some of the smaller branches from the bigger branch, Nixie laying her head against his back.

Closing her eyes, Asia swung her fist at the floating ball, the ball picking up speed once the momentum of the blonde girl's fist transferred over, this time impacting the tree… on the outermost ring of the target area, the ball detonating in a small puff of black smoke, leaving a small singe mark on the bark.

"Keep at it until you at least break through the bark, or until I say stop," Edward said, not missing a beat as he Algiz and Sowlio runes onto the 50 cm-stick. He knew that Attack-oriented spells would be the toughest for Asia, which is why he had her start from there, at least for today. He wasn't going to have her wasting the time they had by focusing her training on something that she wouldn't be talented in, but Energy Bolt was a rather simple spell, just project a ball of mana, and send it at a target.

Honestly, the same thing could be done with a shield spell, Energy Bolt would simply serve as a good basis for the future lessons, expelling the mana from her body. And tomorrow, he'd have her start learning Mana Shield, and how to move mana in more complex manners than just straight ahead.

And from there, he'd have her summon her own elemental familiar, said summoning serving as a good test-bed for when she'd have to form a contract with Issei.

 _'The only question is; what kind of Elemental Familiar should I have her summon?'_ he pondered as he hummed to the tune of _"Just another hero"_.

* * *

 **AN: That's all folks! So...thoughts?**

 **So yeah, like I said, this chapter is more of a cool-down chapter, with a hint of a training montage in-coming.**

 **Oh, and in case any of you are wondering why doesn't Q-Edward get the same kind of MP buff from Magic Circuits that Asia does? Well, that's because he doesn't really have Magic circuits, not in the conventional sense.**

* * *

 **How Asia's Magic Circuits work: The first number of the Rank Perimeter (D+=40, A=50), or x/10, the "x" being the Rank.**

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Redaer Copious {Sep 5]:** Well, I'm glad to see that you've come to the same realizations that I have. While yeah, it's pretty damn unlikely that Sirzechs orchestrated each and every situation where Rias got her _"stray dogs"_ , if I were a betting man, I'd put good money on him looking for individuals who'd be of use to Rias, who also just happened to be in dire straits.

But, as all of us who saw the story, his machinations didn't quite work out, since Rias decided to be an utter dummkopf, staying in the human world, pretending to be the queen bitch of a human highschool, instead of actually training, or looking into methods to beat Riser, or drag the fight into her territory, like Sona did when she was faced with an arranged Marriage.

 **Guest'a {Sep 4]:** Ohohohoo buddy, you have no idea how right you are...

 **Guest {Aug 21]:** Oh believe me, it'll be a hoot, although I'm certain that the person he'd demonstrate it on would disagree, but who cares about the opinion of birds?

 **king gilgamesh {Aug 2]:** Well, no, Dohnaseek has more experience, but Akeno and Rias have more destructive power at their hands, and while combat experience _**can**_ counter bigger power, there is a point where experience doesn't matter.

And yeah, I was kinda planning a small cooldown period to happen, and you were just a good reminder of that. Also, Diodora won't be making his move just yet, since Rias and Sona are kind of on high alert, so if he were to send his... _"toys"_ to _"retrieve"_ Asia, they'd be noticed as soon as they stepped into Kuoh.

 **Guest {Aug 2]:** First off, formatting. But yeah, glad you're liking the story so far, and yeah, Fullbringer is the correct term.

And yeah, believe me, once Q-Ed steps out of the shadows, well, lets just say that there will be some turmoil, and certain beings will start watching where they step.

Also, one funny thing: For my One Piece fic, the discontinued one, I originally planned for things to start from the First movie, giving Edward a Fullbring instead of a Zanpakuto. Might use that Fullbring for something else though.

 **Overlord Susanoo {Aug 1]:** Well, the reason why Q-Ed is so focused on saving Asia is kinda two-fold. See, he kind-of values freedom to make choices, so long as those choices don't end up causing large amounts of destruction to people who had nothing to do with it, and, well, while he knows that Asia will be fine if Rias resurrects her, but, even ignoring the possibility that Diodora might get his filthy hands on her first, he nor I never really liked how Asia's resurrection was handled.

Sure, she made lots of friends after becoming a Devil, but if she hadn't died, she wouldn't have needed to become a Devil to still be friends with the ORC, and it wasn't like she was given a choice in the matter, not that any of Rias' Peerage had one by that point.

So that dislike combined with the small bit of heroism in Q-Ed is the reason why he's so focused on saving her, a mixture of being a good person, and making sure that things don't go horribly wrong.

 **gurat** **{Jul 31]** **:** Ah, okay.

 **Justin D {Jul 31]:** I think you misunderstood something. The question in the last chapter was for just giggles, and there won't be any Naruto stuff in this story, and while that Mount Koryu idea _**IS**_ interesting, and I might use it for something else, it's not relevant here.

And as for which party Asia will join, well, to Quote a certain Professor; "No Spoilers".

Oh, and as for a Name, don't have one yet, so y'know what, you guys are free to come up with names, and who knows, maybe I'll pick it, or come up with one on my own.

 **shadow {Jul 31]:** Well, I'm glad that you did, and I hope that you enjoyed this one as well.

* * *

 **And now for the moment I'm sure you've all been waiting for...**

 **Questions of the chapter:**

 **Q1:** How many of have read "Enen no Shobutai"?

 **Q2:** Hypothetically speaking, say that you got gender-bent, and given a fire-related power, which world would you want to be thrown into? Anything from Anime, Manga, Webcomics, cartoons, comics, videogames, etc, etc is fine.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hiii folks, we're back, baby! So yeah, sorry I haven't been updating in a long time, but I honestly had the mother of all writer's blocks for this chapter, as I was quite uncertain what to do, and well, other ideas came pouring out of my head, but fear not, we're back in active rotation...albeit updates will still be hectic.**

 **Now then, onto the Chapter!**

 **A warning though, this chapter's story is only a 3,2k, and yes, even I'm absolutely flabbergasted at how big I made my Author notes this time around, but to be fair, I did rant a bit.**

* * *

"Regular Speech"

 _'Thought'_

"I got **«Skills»** for days."

 **(JPN** "Foreign language that the MC doesn't know how to speak, and the author is too lazy to run the dialogue through a translator." **JPN)**

 **"Stray Devils, Malicious entities, etc, etc…"**

 _ ***Beings sealed inside of Sacred Gears***_

 **#Phones and other things equivalent to that, including Rating Game announcements, just to get that out of the way.#**

 **[Gamer Data and Skills]**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 **[6 Hours after the end of Chapter 7…(Although it feels like Months)]**

The training had gone…rather well, all things considered. After about five and a half hours, Asia had managed to topple the tree, although the poor little girl was quite exhausted, keeled over and panting, and a quick **«Observation** **»** told Edward that the exiled nun only had 3 MP left.

And as for what he had been doing while his adorable little pupil slaved away? Well, he had been gathering branches, among other things, sharpening the branches into skewers, engraved runes onto them to make them basically fire-proof, made a small campfire, took some squirrel meat out of his **«Inventory** **»** , and began roasting their dinner.

"Well this has been a productive day," Edward said, handing Asia one of the nine squirrel kebab sticks, three for him, Asia and, Nixie after the little Water Elemental came back from his little errand.

"B-But, I did so poorly today…" Asia muttered, looking at the piece of skewered meat in her hands with a sad expression. The largest orb she had managed to make was about half as large as a soccer ball.

"The point of the exercise was to get you used to the feeling of Mana running through you," Edward said, taking another squirrel-kebab from the roast. "Of course you weren't going to do great at Attack Magic, you're too kind for that," he continued before blowing at the skewered barbecue in his hands, and took a bite.

' _Should probably look into buying spices,'_ Edward thought as he chewed on the meat. Sure, it wasn't like the meat tasted like absolute scheiße, it was still edible, but definitely more akin to military rations than proper barbecue. Bland, edible, but not something you ate for fun.

"But still, you made good process tonight," he said, glancing at the toppled tree. Judging by the sounds he had heard while he was busy crafting, it had taken 12 shots, give or take two. "Tomorrow, we're going to be working on manipulating mana, and defensive magic, holding up a continuous barrier, to be specific." It'd serve as a good practice for keeping the Mana outside her body under control, which would be crucial for a Contract spell.

* * *

"…Alright, what's on your mind?" he asked, noting Asia's thoughtful expression, and that she hadn't taken a single bite yet.

"Well, I was wondering about the magic you used against Mr Dohnaseek," Asia explained, still remembering the fight between Mr Dohnaseek and Mr Edward.

"Oh, you mean this?" Edward flared his **«Blut Vene** **»** momentarily, and as Asia nodded, Edward continued. "Well, sad to say, it's not something I can teach." Well, he didn't think that it could be taught, considering it was more of a racial thing. Besides, Reinforcement could do the same thing, assuming that you had the skill to not accidentally mess your body up.

"Oh…"

Edward sighed. "Don't take it too badly. To be honest, I'm not what you'd call an expert Magic user." Not yet, anyway… "And to be honest, a lot of my spells are rather simple manipulation of Mana," He admitted, taking another bite of his kebab.

"Well I think you're still a great teacher," Asia said, trying to cheer Edward up.

Edward smiled at the attempt. "Tell you what, after we get you under protection, I'll try and teach you about Rune-based magic." It ought to come in handy for the blonde nun, and since it wasn't a strictly offensive magic, she shouldn't be struggling with it.

"But, I'm afraid it'll be brief, as there's a certain event I have to prepare for," Edward added, a cursed cup appearing in his mind's eye. Not only would he have to obtain the proper catalyst for summoning a Servant, but he'd also need to do some recon. Thankfully, he should be able to obtain a rather good catalyst while he was doing recon, he'd just have to be careful to avoid detection.

"Couldn't I come wit-"

"No. Absolutely not." Edward's cold statement caused Asia to flinch. "Asia, this event I'm going to participate in, it's not for the faint of heart," he began his explanation. "This event has seven magicians," he formed seven balls of light with his mana, each golf ball-sized orb holding an image of a human-shaped mannequin.

"And each participant must summon seven beings who have managed to make their mark on history, becoming legends that have immortalized themselves with their deeds and fame." Asia watched as seven more orbs formed, a small thread connecting one of the previous orbs to these new ones.

"These Legendary Souls, referred to as Servants, are divided into seven classes." Edward felt that using the Fate/Extra term was more fitting, as Anti-Heroes could be summoned as Servants.

"Berserker, Servant of Madness." An image of a man wearing the pelt of an animal, wielding two large cleavers formed in the orb.

"Caster, Servant of Spells and Sorcery." The next image that formed was that of an old man with a long flowing beard, wearing purple robes, and a staff in one hand, and a book in the other.

"Assassin, Servant of Assassinations." As Asia looked at the next figure, a pale-skinned man in dark garbs, a skull mask covering his face, and two daggers held tightly in his grasps.

"Rider, Servant of the Mount." A knight of indeterminate gender standing in a chariot, their left hand holding onto the reins of whatever was pulling the chariot, a spear in their right hand, and a sword sheathed at their side.

"Lancer, Servant of the Lance." A male knight wielding a spear, with a wide-brimmed hat adorning his head, something akin to a playful smile on his lips.

"Archer, Servant of the Bow." a female knight with her bow drawn, and arrow ready to be released.

"Saber, Servant of the Sword." And in the last orb, an image of a knight in full plate armor.

Obscuring the Servant orbs, Edward made the orbs of light coalesce briefly before separating, and they began spinning. "And with these seven pairs, they fight until only one Master and Servant remain, usually resulting in the deaths of the other participants," he explained, his expression turning sour as all but one of the paired orbs was snuffed out.

"T-That's horrible! Why would anyone participate in that death game?" Asia questioned, feeling a little sick at the prospect of the event her teacher was describing. And of course, she was scared at the prospect of him entering such a twisted game. But, maybe she could convince him to walk away from such a dangerous path.

Edward gave a dry laugh at her question. "A wish."

"What?"

"That's it. The winner of the Holy Grail War gets one wish granted to them, with the defeated Servants used as fuel for the Magic," "All they need to do is defeat the other Servants, and usually, the simplest way to do that is eliminating the other Masters,"

"Climb over the corpses of their competitors for a single. GOD-DAMN. Wish…"

"W-What wish would you ask of the…" Asia couldn't quite bring herself to refer to the wish-granting device as _"The Holy Grail"_ , but she needed to know if perhaps Mr Edward's wish could be granted without him needing to enter such a twisted, dare she say, _heretical_ ritual, forcing Heroes of the past to fight one another, all just for a wish.

"What I'd wish for? Well, that's quite simple…" From that damn monkey's paw of a cup. Not a way back to his world, not for the power to destroy Trihexa, hell, not even for something as childish as world peace. No, his wish, while all too cliched in SI stories where the SI is aware of the Grail's corruption, was still a worthy one, and one that was absolutely necessary for the survival of not only himself, but the world… assuming that none of the gods could erase Angra Mainyu, but still, best to go with the fool-proof way of erasing that Zoroastrian scapegoat.

"For the Grail to destroy itself, without harming anything else."

"You see Asia, the Grail is tainted by a… curse of sorts," He'd rather not waste time explaining the concept of Angra Mainyu to her, not right now at least. "The curse turns any wish made upon the Grail into one that results in the destruction of the world." To be honest, he could understand _some_ of Kirei Kotomine's desire for a wish to be made upon the tainted Grail. To see the hope-filled expression of a person who had fought their way through multiple trials and hardships twist into an expression of utter despair, horror and realization, the sheer schadenfreude from that was sure to bust his damn gut!

…But, the enjoyment was only there when he was sitting on the other side of the screen, simply watching man-made actors play out their role, not when he was on the side that would be torn asunder by the utterly retarded creation of an imbecilic village of manchildren, who simply ran away from the truth of humanity, picking a random child as the person who would _"_ _bear all the World's evils_ _"_ , as if such an act would truly make them good, especially since they proceeded to torture this _"_ _source of all evil_ _"_ in their little rituals, not allowing him to die from anything but old age.

"But, why enter this savage ritual? Surely God would erase the curse?" Asia asked as she took another bite out of her meal. God wouldn't allow His children to be hurt, so if He hadn't already taken care of it, then surely if Mr Edward would bring it to the Church's attention, then his wish would be achieved, without having to risk his life. This was the honest, all too clear to see belief Asia held in her heart, even as an exiled nun.

And truly, if old YHWH was still kicking around, He would most certainly take action, but Edward doubted that the Christian God would be able to do anything. Angra Mainyu's Curse, now boosted by his utter farce of a legend, was quite literally drawing power from all the evils of mankind, and despite what some people may want to believe, in the young Quincy's mind, there was malice and evil in everyone, albeit in varying degrees, said amount shifting with time.

Even Asia, despite her kind nature, and unwavering faith in YHWH, still possessed _some_ malice and things that could be described as _"sinful"_ or _"evil"_ by some admittedly idiotic people, evident by how she wishes, or will wish, or wished to get romantically involved with Issei Hyodou, only to be envious of others who vied for the current Boosted Gear wielder's attention, whether it be simply of their confidence or more developed bodies.

Granted, he could be wrong, as he wasn't omniscient, and truly, he wished that his belief of there being malice and sin in every person was wrong.

He knew that an easy way to draw forth malice from Asia right now would be to explain to her that the God she prayed to was dead, for what kind of omniscient, omnipresent, omnipotent, and supposedly loving God that the Christian Church back in his world liked to push forward would let murder, rape, starvation, abuse and all other kinds of suffering and injustice happen?

To that, there would be only three logical answers. Either God simply didn't care, perhaps he enjoyed the suffering of mankind, or he never existed, not exactly true in this world, or that he was dead, so yeah, _not_ all-powerful.

But, to do so would be too cruel, not to mention detrimental and unnecessary.

With a downcast expression, Edward spoke as he dismissed the orbs; "Asia…God can't fix everything." And if the Magus Association existed in this world, he was pretty sure that only human Magi were eligible for the Grail War, but then again, supposedly no Asian Servants should be summonable, but the 5th War sure proved that belief to be false.

"The Christian Mythos isn't the only one that's real, but the other ones are real as well," he continued, nearly shivering from fear from the thought. There were plenty of stories about Deities to know that in general, gods don't particularly care for the well-being of mortals, so yeah, Wars between Pantheons? He had no issue believing that those kind of things definitely happened.

Granted, there seemed to be a non-aggression pact going on that seemed to prevent the numerous deities from simply revealing themselves to the humans, aside from those who are high enough their religions' chain of command, but well, Gods, especially the Greeks, weren't exactly known for being honest, or the sort to honor their end of the bargain.

"And in quite a lot of those mythologies, there are creation Myths, many quite different from one another." Edward could remember a few odd ones, like that Finnish one where the world was born from the egg of a Swan.

Asia furrowed her brow at the thought. "But, which creation myth is true, if all the Pantheons are real?" She had heard about one myth where the world was born from a dove's egg that was being warmed up by a big snake, but she hadn't gotten far in reading the book about Greek Mythology, before Father Antonio saw her with the book, tore it from her hands, and walked away, mumbling something about _"Books of Heretics and_ _blasphemies_ _"_.

"I don't know, but to be frank, it doesn't matter." Although it certainly got the gears of his mind turning.

"The key point is that all these pantheons exist, and yet, the non-magical part of humanity doesn't know for certain that their particular pantheon exists, why do you think that is, Asia?" Edward asked, taking another bite out of his meal as he waited for Asia to answer.

The exiled nun looked down thoughtfully. If all the religions did exist, including the deities, then wouldn't revealing themselves be good for everyone? The promise of an afterlife should inspire people to be kind and helpful to one another, or they'd face only eternal damnation when their time came. But, didn't some religions have just a single afterlife, for both the good and the bad? Oh, that, that might drive some people away from those faiths.

"There's… some kind of um… agreement? To keep things fair?" Asia proposed, somewhat uncertain of her answer.

Edward nodded, swallowing. "That's the gist of it, yeah." If the people knew that gods did exist, especially the ones famous for being destructive, they'd be stampeding over another, flocking to the pantheons they think would protect them, or grant them boons. Not to mention that the Angels would be in one hell of a disadvantage, what with YHWH dead.

"And because the ritual takes place here in Japan, where Christianity doesn't have much of an influence, God can't do anything without asking the local deities for permission, and well, the other Pantheons might see it as an attempt to claim the wish for the Church," Edward explained, before smiling and looking at the blonde nun, who was just about done with her piece of skewered meat.

"But don't worry, I know that at least three participants will help me in my task," He said reassuringly, as images of Rin, Shirou and Illya came to his mind. He knew that all three were the sort that wouldn't allow for Angra Mainyu to be born, well, assuming that the _"Hero"_ Faction didn't interfere and decide to join in on the War.

"Now then, eat up, before the food gets cold," he said, taking another one from the fire as Asia nodded and began eating away at the barbecued rodent meat. Although, with the right application of heat-and-energy-related runes, he could supposedly preserve the heat for a longer time.

Man, he fucking loved Runes…

* * *

 **[45 Minutes later…]**

"So, you set the stones in the places I asked?" Edward asked as Nixie strolled out of the woodwork, an empty sack in her hands. While he had earlier on set up a rather basic Bounded Field, meant to not only alert him of any trespassers but also to help in hiding any magical energy in the area, following the guidelines he found in one of the mansion's books. Granted, this place was remote away from Kuoh's main populated area that not many people would wander in here, and simply sending the magical energy into the lay lines could be used as a way of tracking him by a competent enough Magic User, or someone who was very familiar with lay lines.

And so, he had crafted some runestones, both to augment the Bounded Field with a spell that would deter people from approaching the area by emanating an ominous aura, and some traps to hinder, if not incapacitate the more supernaturally inclined intruders. The fear deterrent shouldn't be anything too volatile, simply make people feel _really_ damn uncomfortable being here, make them feel like something might or might not be just outside of their field of visions. At most, it'd result in a ghost story being passed around in Kuoh, nothing that ought to catch the Devils' or Fallen Angels' attention.

But, because he didn't feel comfortable with leaving Asia to her lonesome self, he sent Nixie to set the stones in various places around the forest surrounding their little hideout.

"I even made sure that they were well-hidden!" Nixie answered with a cheery nod, plopping down next to her Summoner.

"Thank you, Nixie," Edward smiled as he watched the little Water elemental preen at the head-pat, leaning into it with her eyes closed and a happy, satisfied smile on the little Sprite's lips.

"Here, I saved you some grub," he said, handing one of the meat-sticks, the blue-haired elemental accepting it, and began tearing into it.

* * *

 **[On the outskirts of Kuoh…]**

A venomous green magic circle burned itself onto a patch of grass inside a small forest clearing, an _"A"_ -like symbol forming itself in the middle of it as a similarly colored dome of light formed over the symbol, black and green electricity crackling over its surface before it faded away, two cloaked figures now standing in the spot.

The two cloaked figures didn't say a word, only momentarily making eye-contact before they took off towards the direction of Kuoh city, their mission clear. They'd just need to avoid being noticed by the Sitri and Gremory heiress', and pinpoint where their target was hiding.

Failure was not an option.

* * *

 **AN: Soo... yeah, this was more on the shorter side, I know, but, I do have some good news, regarding my RWBY fic, well, semi-good, semi-bad news.**

 **I'm rebooting it (sorta)**

 **See, I've recently been reading a lot of Fate/ Stay Night/RWBY fics, and, well, with these two last Volumes, some of the stuff I had in mind for United We Stand is kinda useless, or redundant, like Jaune's Stand, which I had in mind to a booster, enhancing Jaune's physical specs, albeit quite likely to fuck up his body in the process, similar to One for All from MHA.**

 **Now, this doesn't mean that the last couple of Volumes killed United we Stand, as I was already having some troubles balancing everything I had planned.**

 **And so, in this SI fic, I'm only dropping one character from F/SN into RWBY, namely, Shirou Emiya, albeit I'm not sure which version of him.**

 **I've already begun doing artwork of the SI, and Shirou's teammates. Albeit I'm lacking a team name, but I do know that Shirou will be leader, and no, I'm not going with SAPHR, because that would be a tad _too_ on the nose, considering what I have planned for the team.**

 **Now then, onto the chapter stuff!**

* * *

 **I know that _some_** **of the stuff I put in the chapter might offend some people, but I would just like to say that while I'm not a religious person, I don't think any less of people who _are_ religious...I simply have an issue with the concept of a God, especially an all-powerful, all-knowing, _benevolent_ one, and let's just leave it at that.**

 **Now, some of you who don't know much about Angra Mainyu, beyond what you know from the anime, and some fanfics, let me explain what I meant by calling him/it a _"scapegoat"_.**

 **See, while Angra Mainyu, the Avenger-class Servant, might be the Zoroastrian embodiment of Evil, his legend, and his entire being is utterly false and artificial, but not in the same way that Sasaki Kojiro's/Fake Assassin's not a true Heroic Spirit.**

 **Sasaki Kojiro never existed, albeit his legend etched itself into history, but since he never existed, he'd normally be unable to be summoned for a Grail War, and his existence is more similar to a Wraith, or a Demi-Servant.**

 **Angra Mainyu however did exist, but he wasn't an embodiment of evil, or even a Magus, or anything special. He was just a random kid in a village, a village who believed that** **from the moment humans are born, there is evil in them.**

 **Since to them, it was impossible to be freed from malice just through clean, righteous living, the only way to realize the true goodness of human beings was to force "all the evils of the world" onto one person and blame him as the true source of any human evil. If one person embodies all the evils of the world, the rest of the people cannot be evil, no matter what. This was the simple, childlike theory they all invested in.**

 **And so, one person at random was chosen to "carry" the blame for all the evils in the world, and that person was this very kid, who was then continuously tortured by the village, the villagers carving every curse word onto his skin, keeping him alive through some form of Magecraft, which also made sure that he'd die only from old age.**

 **Although this ritual was completely moronic and self-defeating, it** _did_ **give the people peace of mind, and so, technically Angra Mainyu was legible for entering the Throne of Heroes.**

 **So, to put it bluntly, his entire legend is a farce, the result of a childish concept, whereupon the people of the village passed the blame for every evil deed onto one child, claiming themselves to be _"Good"_ , even as they carved into the child's body.**

 **Honestly, I understand why Angra Mainyu is a Shirou-face, as both of them are Fakers, albeit Emiya at least got his ticket into the ToH by his own deeds, not by being the most inhumane of placebo cures.**

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

Guest'a **{Sep 20, 2017]** **:**

Guest **{Sep 20, 2017]** **:** I apologize for taking so long with it.

Gurat **{Sep** **20, 2017]** **:** Hehhehehee... the Canon was already out the window, this is just the first, one caused by the SI himself...well, unless you count him killing Vizer.

Ti sirius **{Sep 21, 2017]** **:** As I explained in an earlier chapter, Q-Edward has a timestamp for when the Fuyuki city fire happened, a little over 9 years ago. So yeah, even if it was a completely different fire _**(Unlikely, considering how it was listed to have spread to about half the city, and started from the fucking spot where the Canon Fuyuki fire started)**_ , Q-Edward would rather prepare for a war that might not come, rather than ignore the possibility of a Genocidal Zoroastrian scapegoat being unleashed onto the world.

So please, in the future, read the chapters before you post a comment that was quite clearly answered in the story, as it is quite annoying to have to deal with those types of comments, and makes me feel like maybe I should just put stuff like that in big, bolded letters for you guys to notice.

Cf96 **{Sep 21, 2017]** **:** Thank you for the kind words.

Guest **{Sep 21, 2017]** **:** I hope that this chapter managed to at least impressed at least a little bit, although I doubt it, what with the lack of action...

Guest **{Nov 26, 2017]: *Sigh of frustration*** As I have stated in previous Review answers, Q-Ed is the _**ONE AND ONLY**_ Quincy in the DxD-verse, ergo, none of the Wandenreich's shit exists there, including the shadow empire.

Guest **{Jan 1, 2018]** **:** I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope that you'll enjoy the rest of the story as well.


End file.
